Le Crâne Corbeau
by Tsuh
Summary: UA "La liberté se paye d'un linceul de regrets mais ai-je vraiment eu tort ? [...] la liberté où la mort j'aurai eu les deux" - TOM ! Tu reviendras ? Bien sûr petit Ange, je reviens toujours pour toi - Des meurtres de plus en plus violent, que se cache-t-il derrière ? Un passé flou ? [...] "Je veux pouvoir y croire, en notre liberté" - VIOLENCE !
1. Prologue

**Titre : **Le Crâne Corbeau

**Rating** : **M** pour violence

**Genre :** Drame (malheurs qui arrivent par faute de l'homme, rien de prédestiné, pas d'instance supérieur qui décide); horreur (violences, fic "noire", meurtres) mystère (il en faut toujours) presque Death-fic...

**Résumé : **UA sans magie. "C'est un splendide tableau de paix mais une organisation ternit le tableau, elle est maintenant démentelée" Un chef en liberté : Tom Marvolo Riddle. Des meurtres font toujours rages, les victimes ont pourtant un point commun et une personne qui s'est enfuie il y a longtemps est le lien... Qui est-elle vraiment ? Pourquoi elle ? **/!\ Violence /!\**

**Statut** : Chapitres 1-2 finis mais à revoir. Chapitre 3 en cours (un passage qui coince au milieu sinon fini).

**Avertissements :** Violence dans les chapitres. Âme sensibles repartir **! **Mention de torture et de viol ! Fic assez triste je pense.

**Notes : **Le titre vient d'une chanson de La Fille D'Octobre et chaque chapitre aura son titre provenant d'une chanson d'Eths (métal français)

Donc voici une "petite" fic (prologue-4chapitres-épilogue) qui trotte dans un coin de ma tête depuis début janvier et qui me tient vraiment à coeur. Je comptais la finir avant de la poster mais depuis le temps... je la poste et on verra ! J'hésite depuis presque 2heures maintenant mais j'espère avoir des avis.

Il n'y a pas vraiment de personnage principale mais vous verrez si vous allez jusqu'à la fin...

**Le prologue est une sorte d'article et le style d'écriture change complètement à partir du chapitre un !**

En espérant que l'idée vous plaise et ne pas avoir fait trop de blablas !

**[EDIT 25 aout. 1heure du matin] : prologue corrigé (quelques fautes trainaient encore...)**

**Note 2 : **je vais essayer de **ne pas faire un Voldemort OOC **et j'espère réussir à me tenir à cette idée de non-OOC pour lui... il sera tout sauf un bisounours...

_**Bonne Lecture !**_

* * *

_**blabla gras italique **_= paroles de chanson

* * *

_**Le Crâne Corbeau...**_

_« Les mains devant les yeux et le souffle coupé, Je compte les secondes enfiévrées de bonheur, Où nous serions à deux doigts de nous embrasser, Comme au début du monde pendant des jours des heures... » _La fille d'Octobre

* * *

_Prologue_

_**« La liberté se paye d'un linceul de regrets, mais ai-je vraiment eu tort ? **_

_**Tous les chemins ne mènent-ils pas à la mort ?**_

_**[…]**_

_**La liberté ou la mort, j'aurai eu les deux.**_

_**La liberté ou la mort, c'est mieux que de finir vieux. »**_

_**.**_

Mano Solo – La Liberté *

**.**

Les grandes guerres mondiales ont ravagé le monde depuis le début de l'univers. Voilà presque deux décennies que le nouveau régime est en place. Il prône le refus des sentiments joyeux pouvant entraîner la jalousie. Ce sont ceux-ci qui font apparaître les autres tel que le désespoir, la douleur. Ce système est contre toute forme d'émotions inutiles. Il est contre les sentiments.

Tout se passe pour le mieux maintenant : les guerres ne sont plus et le monde vit une de ses plus grande avancée technologique depuis les révolutions industrielles du XVIIème et XIXème siècle. En effet, les Hommes ne sont plus occupés à se battre pour la gloire, ils ne la connaissent plus. Ils ne recherchent plus que le soutien du gouvernement.

Chercher le soutient est un sentiment me direz vous ? Non, pas d'après le Ministère. C'est une recherche. Toute recherche est légitime.

Maintenant vous me direz que la recherche des sentiments est donc justifiée ? Encore une fois, non. Ce n'est pas une recherche mais une destruction.

Ainsi la robotique fait de grandes avancées mais elles sont pourtant minimes. Les plus grands chercheurs que connait cette ère travaillent sur un projet : l'annihilation de toutes formes de sentiments, d'émotions autres que celles utilisées pour le bien du monde.

C'est un splendide tableau de paix que montre ainsi le Royaume-Uni à la face du monde en ce début du XXIème siècle.

[…]

Une ombre ternit cependant ce tableau, ou plutôt une organisation. Elle se nommait « _Le Crâne Corbeau _». A sa tête le meilleur stratège et peut être le plus fou qu'ait connu ce siècle.

Son nom, Tom Marvolo Riddle.

L'organisation a été démantelée mais son chef s'est enfui ainsi qu'un grand nombre de ses partisans. Un de ses bras droit a été inculpé pour participation à une organisation non autorisée et étalement de sentiments trop nocifs. Nott Senior, père de Théodore Nott et chef d'une des grandes fortunes d'Angleterre. Un grand coup pour le gouvernement ! mais pas le seul...

[…]

Des quartiers refusent de se soumettre aux lois sur les émotions. La grande majorité de sa population est jeune. Un fait étrange en sachant qu'ils étaient encore enfants lorsque les nouvelles mesures ont été adoptées. Le gouvernement, après de nombreux raids inutiles, a laissé tomber ces quartiers. Ils sont des zones de non-droit d'après le Ministère mais, est-ce vraiment cela ? Le chef des insurgés (comme l'autorité les nomme), Severus Snape, successeur du trop célèbre Albus Dumbledore, agit dans l'ombre contre le pouvoir.

[...]

Des meurtres violents se multiplient également dans le cœur même du pouvoir du nouveau régime.

Le jeune régime commence à connaître sa première vrai grande crise.

Y survivra-t-il seulement ?

_« Une névrose semble s'installer dans le pays tout entier. Le gouvernement essaie de démentir l'existence d'un quelconque tueur en série sur le territoire mais tous les éléments démentent leurs propos. En effet une série de morts, de disparus ou de suicides semble s'être installée et se concentre sur Londres et ses alentours. Toutes les personnes retrouvées ont un détail en commun : une plume de corbeau sur leur corps ou à côté. Elles ont également été torturées pour la majeur partie. _

_La peur prend la population et l'autorité ne leur donne aucun élément pour les calmer. Aucuns indices à part deux initiales gravées sur la dernière victime : _

_L.V_

_La Corneille, dernier journal libre. _

_Article de Sybille Piou – Février 2016 »_

* * *

_*** La Liberté – Mano Solo : Certains peuvent se dire que ses paroles n'ont aucun liens. Pour ce petit prologue c'est vrai mais elles prendront tout leur sens à la fin du 4eme chapitre voire l'épilogue. Elles ne sont pas là par hasard, loin de là. Elle sont presque le fil conducteur de la fic (quand il y a tous les éléments)**_

* * *

La suite dans 10 jours si ça interresse quelqu'un ? Ca me laisse le temps d'avancer un peu les autres chapitres sans délaisser mon autre fic et mes corrections...

Pour ceux qui lisent mon autre fic l'interlude risque de se faire attendre car les idées ne sortent pas contrairement à cette fic cependant elles sont là.. Je dirai publié maximum mi-aout (miaou ! humour pourri mais n'oubliez pas de souhaiter la fête à vos ou votre chat, si vous en avez, ce jour là :)

**Un avis ?**

Tsuh...


	2. Holocauste en trois temps

**Rating :** **M** pour violence

**Genre :** Drame (malheurs qui arrivent faute de l'homme, rien de prédestiné, pas d'instance supérieur qui décide); horreur (violences, fic "noire", meurtres) mystère (il en faut toujours) presque Death-fic...

**Disclaimer : **Tout appartient à JKR sauf Narcisse et Carole qui sont à moi. Les paroles de chansons sont de Eths pour_ Holocauste en trois temps_ (métal français)et de Danakil pour _Résistance _(reggea).

**Avertissement : **Torture "légèrement" détaillée dans ce chapitre. **Ron Weasley OOC. **Le style change complètement par rapport au prologue qui était un article.

_(blablabla italique parenthèses) _pensées des personnages

_**gras italique **_paroles de chansons

bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Le Crâne Corbeau**_

_._

_« Mais mon cœur est trop bête et ma gorge serrée, Ravale par avance les innombrables mots, Les amours les tempêtes dans mon âme de grenier, Où viennent en silence mourir les oiseaux » _La fille d'Octobre

.

Chapitre 1 : Holocauste en trois temps

_**« Balayant les membres amants, ces corps maigres affamés**_

_**Préféraient la douleur à la mort »**_

_**.**_

_**Holocauste en trois temps... Eths...**_

_._

Un matin. Calme, comme les autres.

Rien ne le distingue d'un autre début de journée pour le moment. Le soleil se lève tranquillement sur le Sud de Londres. Les doux rayons éclairent peu à peu la surface limpide de la vaste étendue aqueuse. Ils traversent lentement le dense feuillage des arbres alentours et illuminent un vieux banc en bois qui n'est plus utilisé. Banc ensevelit peu à peu par le lierre et dont le verni s'écaille par couches d'usure.

Rien ne bouge.

La nature est dans un état de semi-éveil. Quelques oiseaux chantent, faisant résonner leurs notes pures dans l'air du parc endormi. Si peu sont réveillés à cette heure matinale, si peu surprennent l'émergence de la nature. Et si peu, encore, réalisent ce qu'ils manquent.

Ils préfèrent profiter de la chaleur d'une maison, d'un corps, d'une main ou d'une simple couette. Ils préfèrent le béton, le fer, la pollution de la ville et dénigrent la douceur d'un écosystème s'éveillant lentement.

Seules les personnes ne possédant rien de tout cela, ne connaissant pas cet amour partagé peuvent profiter de cette heure. Heure où la mort partielle devient vie.

Ce matin là, comme tous les autres, le parc est presque désert. Son silence parfois entrecoupé par les pas rapides d'individus prenant un raccourci dans le parc. Aucun ne s'intéresse au spectacle se déroulant. Aucun n'admire les reflets bleus, verts, oranges et violets des rayons sur la surface miroitante. Tous passent à coté des roses rouges, blanches et jaunes ouvrant leurs corolles face à la douce caresse de leur amant, le soleil. Et même ceux qui s'arrêtent quelques secondes, subjugués par la beauté de l'environnement, dépassent sans les voir les parterres de jacinthes,tulipes Queen of Night et tulipes Frangée , iris et autres fleurs qu'ils ne connaissent pas. Ils ignorent cette beauté car il leur est interdit de la voir.

Aucun être humain vivant dans la ville ne sait apprécier la beauté sous ses yeux. La vision de ferraille, de verre et de plastique a détruit leur sens de la beauté et ils n'aiment plus que ce qui est noir, gris et froid. Certains diront pour se donner de l'importance que la beauté n'est qu'un concept. Si elle n'est qu'un concept alors bientôt il sera perdu dans la glace de l'industrialisation qui détruit tout ce qui lui appartient. Si elle n'est qu'un concept, elle a déjà disparu. Elle a donc perdu face aux lois des Hommes. La beauté entraîne les sentiments. Si elle n'est qu'un concept elle peut être oubliée comme tant d'autres.

Les sentiments ne peuvent être mis de côté éternellement...

Ceux qui veulent encore y croire, à ce concept de beauté, sont pris pour des fous. Une cellule spéciale dans un quartier isolé de la ville a été mise en place pour les personnes atteintes de cette _'maladie'_. Dorénavant plus personne ne parle avec les mots _joli, beau, magnifique _et encore moins _splendide_. C'était la fin assurée si quelqu'un vous entendait avec de tels propos. Par contre cette personne dénonciatrice avait un poste assuré au MInistère.

Ainsi le monde est devenu...

Les sentiments doux et la gentillesse, la beauté ne sont plus acceptés. Ils détruisent la fragile vie et sont des dangers perpétuels, tels avaient été les arguments du ministre qui a fait adopter cette loi. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu sont les révoltes vites écrasées mais meurtrières. La nouvelle génération ne comprend pas pourquoi leurs aînés se cachent et ressortent de vieux livres sur des sentiments. Les nouvelles générations ne savent pas la réelle beauté, pour eux c'est un concept avec lequel ils toujours ont vécu. Un peu comme internet avant la réforme. Maintenant ce n'est plus qu'un support de travail interdit dans les maisons.

Travail. Respect de l'ordre.

Deux termes fondateurs de la nouvelle société.

Société qui commence sa chute au cœur même de Londres, le siège du nouveau régime. En effet, depuis bientôt un mois un tueur sévit et l'autorité a dû prévenir la population. La peur, aussi néfaste que la joie, s'installe dans le cœur de tous.

Une névrose s'installe...

Ainsi le soleil se lève sur ce parc. Rien ne change des jours précédant. Il est vide de passants depuis la nouvelle loi :

_« Tout espace de détente ne devra être utilisé que s'il présente un gain de temps »_

Une personne viole toujours cette loi, elle n'a jamais été prise mais un danger plus grand la guette.

Le soleil finit d'étendre ses rayons sur l'étendue déserte lorsqu'un jeune homme approche. Son allure est calme mais alerte. Il se retourne de temps en temps et surveille ses arrières. Le même rituel depuis trois ans. Trois années qu'il viole la règle 6.66, celle citée un peu plus tôt, et la règle 9.99 qui stipule que :

_« Une personne ayant commis un crime devra se dénoncer d'elle même »_

Certaines lois sont vraiment 'stupides', comme si ils allaient se livrer pour finir dans les maisons spécialisées qui amènent irrémédiablement à la mort. Évidement ces demeures ne sont pas décrites ainsi mais personne n'est dupe, sauf ceux qui le veulent.

Le jeune homme s'approche d'un banc recouvert de lierre et s'assoit. Il est caché de la vue de tous, ou presque, par les buissons non entretenus. Son regard vert pareil au mélange du grenat et de l'émeraude, se perd sur l'horizon. Machinalement il passe ses doigts dans ses cheveux blond-blancs parsemés de rouge et de noir. Il les entortille nerveusement et on pourrait croire qu'il sent l'atmosphère sereine s'alourdir.

Il se rappelle lorsqu'il a fait faire ses mèches.

Il était en vacances en France chez sa sœur de cœur, Carole. Elle l'avait traîné toute la journée dans les rues commerçantes de Paris et ses magasins tous plus cher les uns que les autres. Il voulait lui faire plaisir donc il ne dit rien. C'était jusqu'à ce qu'elle se stoppe devant une petite boutique et qu'elle lui dise qu'il devrait rentrer dedans. C'était un salon de tatouage doublé avec un coiffeur. Aussitôt rentré, une clochette annonçant leur arrivé, une jeune femme aux cheveux bleus s'avançait vers lui.

_- Bonjour, vous souhaitez quelque chose ? Des renseignements ?_

_- Heuuuu... ce n'est pas pour moi, avait il déclaré avec un accent qu'il trouvait horrible. C'est pour mon amie._

Après cet échange, il se rappelait l'air conspirateur de Carole. En ressortant il se retrouvait avec des cheveux un peu plus courts, mais toujours longs. Il était également doté de ses mèches rouges presque bordeaux et certaines noires. Il avait fait un tatouage après un long monologue de sa sœur alors qu'il attendait pour ses mèches _(attente très longue...). _Il se situe au creux de ses reins, à sa droite, et représente l'idéogramme japonais _jiyuu, _la liberté.

Perdu dans ses pensées il ne voit pas la silhouette, au bout du parc, qui l'observe attentivement et qui détaille sa fine taille et son corps androgyne. Il ne sait pas que chaque détail visible est scruté par cet être à la peau pâle, aux cheveux bruns presque noirs et aux yeux bordeaux tirant vers le noir ou le marron.

.

Le jeune homme est perdu dans sa contemplation et ses souvenirs. Il ne voit pas l'heure défiler et bientôt une foule obéissant à la règle six soixante six (6.66 : « Tout espace de détente ne devra être utilisé que s'il présente un gain de temps ») fait son apparition. Il doit 'jouer' serré maintenant afin de ne pas se faire prendre. Il profite d'un mouvement de foule pour sortir discrètement et aller au travail comme il se doit. Il avait trouvé un petit travail de secrétaire et savait qu'il avait surtout été engagé pour son apparence et non ses capacités.

Il reviendra ce soir pour le coucher de soleil qui devrait être splendide.

.

Le soir venu, il est de nouveau sur le banc mais il n'a pu voir la disparition de l'astre solaire ayant été retenu à son travail. Il ne pouvait désobéir cela aurait paru suspect.

Tout est calme comme le matin. La nuit noire.

Soudain il entend un bruit de pas derrière lui. Un léger bruit de pas. Il sent un coup puis c'est le vide.

.

.

_**Courtisane de l'enfer aux sabots de la bête. […] Ces fosses humaines célèbrent les nouveaux ponts des cités mortes.**_

_**.**_

_**Holocauste en trois temps... Eths...**_

.

.

Il se réveille, lentement. Sa tête le lance et il sent un liquide couler doucement le long de son cou. Un bruit de pas le fait se redresser brusquement. Il observe la personne face à lui. Elle possède une beauté froide et mortelle. C'est un homme même si ses cheveux ne sont pas de la longueur autorisée par la règle 7.01 (tout comme lui mais autorisé par son travail, le rendant plus 'féminin').

Il s'avance doucement vers le jeune blond et se met à sa hauteur. D'une voix sifflante il lui parle :

- Heureux de te voir réveillé, beauté... Je me demandais quand je pourrais m'amuser.

Il fait une pause. Le jeune homme tourne lentement la tête pour essayer de deviner où ils se trouvent. Il doit être dans un hangar ou un vieux bâtiment. Les murs sont gris, en béton. Poussiéreux. Aucun bruit ne filtre de l'extérieure, ils sont donc éloignés du centre de la ville et des quartiers chauds. Il en est là de ses réflexions lorsqu'il sent des doigts frais sur sa peau. Ils courent, en une caresse aérienne, sur sa peau dénudée. Il était pourtant sûr d'avoir eu une chemise quelque temps avant. Les doigts sont glacés. Il les sens sur lui, ils gèlent son sang.

La voix reprend :

- Ssssois tranquille, je ne te veux aucun... mal. Sois gentil, laisse moi_ admirer la beauté de tes fluides._

En entendant cela, le jeune se rappelle des rumeurs sur un tueur.

- Tu es magnifique, continue-t-il. Ce carmin se mélangeant avec la blancheur de tes cheveux est une œuvre d'art.

Du bout de l'ongle il retrace les veines du poignet. Lentement, presque sensuellement. Tout dans ses gestes murmure dangers, dangers.

Mais comme le papillon par la flamme attiré, le jeune homme par l'autre est hypnotisé.

Il ne bouge plus sous les douces caresses.

Il ne pourrait dire combien de temps passe ainsi. Lui, immobile et l'autre lui murmurant des paroles de tortures. Il ne sens que les doigts glacés quand soudain une douleur aiguë lui parvient de son bras. Comme engourdi il bouge lentement les yeux. Il voit un liquide rouge perler de son bras, là où une coupure se trouve. Il sent à nouveau cette légère piqûre, sur son autre bras. Il ne s'inquiète pas, il se sent léger.

Libre de toute contrainte.

Une douleur. Deux. Trois. Quatre. Il arrête de compter. Plus aucune sensation ne vient de ses membres au bout d'un temps indéterminé.

La léthargie s'empare de son être. Il n'entend plus que le long sifflement de la voix de son _bourreau_.

Il pourrait subir ses traitements depuis une heure, un jour ou un an, il ne verrait pas la différence. Il n'y a plus que les mots, promesses de souffrances et les sensations.

Une routine semble s'installer mais elle est vite brisée... comme ses doigts. Maintenant ils forment des angles étranges, informes. Il ne souhaite plus qu'une chose, que tout ceci s'arrête. Comme si l'autre avait entendu ses pensées il revient et se penche vers lui. Il lui souffle :

- Tu voudrais en finir, n'est ce pas ? Tu voudrais que cette douleur, cette torture s'arrête ? Pourtant la bonne question est est ce que moi je veux arrêter ? Suis-je lassé de toi ?

Une fois de plus le silence revient percé uniquement par une respiration calme et, une autre sifflante sous la douleur. Il reprend encore plus doucement :

- Je crois que je suis lassé... Adieu, beauté.

.

.

_**Empourpré de restes d'êtres, holocauste en trois temps. Rythmique de la bête. Valser six pieds sous mère, six pieds sous terre.**_

_**.**_

_**Holocauste en trois temps... Eths...**_

_._

_._

_« Ce matin le corps d'un jeune homme a été retrouvé dans une ruelle d'un des quartiers sensibles. Très peu d'informations sont disponibles pour le moment. L'identité de cette personne est encore à trouver. Si quelqu'un le reconnaît voici son signalement donné par les grandes autorités :_

_jeune homme androgyne_

_cheveux blonds, presque blancs_

_Longs (interdits)_

_mèches rouges et noires. (interdites)_

_Il a été également signalé comme dissident. Sa dépouille ne sera pas rendu à la famille »_

.

.

Cette nouvelle fait de grand ravage dans le _quartier des affaires_. Ce quartier regroupant toutes les jeunes personnes ne croyant pas au régime et très fidèles envers les siens. La perte d'un des leur est un grand choc. Personne ne les a jamais attaqués, préférant fermer les yeux sur leurs agissements. Le gouvernement a peur d'eux comme il avait peur des étudiants il y a un temps.

Ainsi, la mort et l'annonce faite est vite transmise dans tout le quartier. Certains, intrigués par le manque d'informations sur ce crime, cherchent des témoins de la scène où Narcisse a été trouvé.

Narcisse était un des plus important pacifiste contre le régime. Il était aussi le plus méconnu hors des cercles intérieures. C'est pour cela qu'une attaque contre lui laissait perplexe énormément de monde. Cette attaque est presque une provocation envers leur chef, Severus Snape.

Il était le neveu du chef.

.

Deux ou trois jours après, alors que tous essayent d'oublier l'incident, dans une petite ruelle une discussion s'engage. Une jeune fille, avec de longs cheveux roux foncés, avance dans la ruelle. Au fond une personne encapuchonnée semble l'attendre. Cette même personne prend la parole d'une voix grave mais assez jeune :

- Vous avez laissé entendre avoir des informations pour nous.

- C'est exact, mais je préférerais savoir à qui je m'adresse.

- Il en est de même pour moi. Il reprend un peu après. Mon nom est Regulus.

- Je ne dirais pas que je suis enchantée car le dangers rode un peu plus chaque jour. Je m'appelle Ginevra. J'ai les informations que vous recherchez et je vais vous les donner. Avant, vous devez me jurer de ne pas m'interrompre malgré toute l'horreur de mes propos.

Elle s'arrête un moment puis, semblant satisfaite de ce qu'elle voit, la jeune femme reprend calmement :

- Le corps de votre ami a été retrouvé dans la nuit mais les autorités n'ont été prévenues que bien plus tard. Il était pourtant trop tôt et les membres du quartier n'ont pas eu le temps de récupérer le corps de Narcisse. Oui, ils savent qui il était. Il est bien plus connu que vous ne semblez le croire et encore plus dorénavant. Il pourrait devenir un symbole pour la résistance et cela malgré son oncle qui est contre. Pour en revenir aux informations, il a été retrouvé dans une petite ruelle sombre mais il n'est pas mort là bas c''est une certitude. Il n'y avait aucune trace de sang. Le corps a été mis... en scène. Il était recouvert d'un drap en satin noir, et ses cheveux étaient éparpillés dessus. Il avait de nombreuses... lacérations sur...les bras, les jambes et... le dos...

A ce stade du récit la jeune femme reprend son souffle et fait un signe de tête à son interlocuteur afin qu'il ne l'interrompe pas. Elle reprend, en chuchotant presque :

- Du sel a été déposé sur les blessures à vifs. Il lui a également brisé chaque doigts au moins deux fois... Cependant, ce n'est pas le pire... Un dessin a été gravé sur la peau de son abdomen. Il représente un crâne avec un serpent et surmonté des initiales _L.V_. Tout deux sont d'un noir foncé. Pour finir, dans sa main, il a été déposé une plume de corbeau et une narcisse... On pourrait croire que son agresseur savait qui il était en déposant ainsi cette fleur.

La jeune femme n'attend aucune réponse de son interlocuteur. Elle fait volte face et quitte rapidement la ruelle dans un claquement de cheveux roux. Elle n'attend aucune compensation contre son travail d'informateur.

_**.**_

_**.**_

Un quartier de Londres. Une semaine plus tard.

Le quartier des « Insurgés ».

Seul endroit vivant de la capitale que les autorités n'osent pas infiltrer. Elles s'y sont risquées quelques fois et n'ont jamais revu leurs hommes.

Ce samedi soir, jour de fête, les rues noires sont peu remplies contrairement aux bars et autres boites de nuit.

Une silhouette dans la nuit observe tranquillement les jeunes et cherche sa future proie. Elle la trouve en un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux gris insondables. Sa peau est pâle. Il a l'apparence parfaite, il lui rappelle _Cet __enfant_.

Il le voit entrer dans une boite en vogue et également centre de réunion d'un groupe résistant. Évidement ce second fait n'est connu que de très peu de gens. Mesures de sécurité. La façade de bar mélangée avec une boite de strip-tease est la meilleure couverture. Qui irait y chercher un quartier général ? Sûrement pas le ministère des pourris en chef. Ils n'entreraient jamais dans un pareil endroit, surtout pour le travail.

Une musique filtre à travers la porte ouverte et les paroles font sourire l'observateur :

_**« … RESISTANCE. Pour aller de l'avant. RESISTANCE. Tel est le nom de ce mouvement. Il n'est pas né celui qui nous fera plier. Il n'est pas né non. Celui qui nous fera tomber... »** (Danakil – Résistance)_

Ce n'est que vers deux ou trois heures du matin que le bel adonis – comme il le surnomme intérieurement – ressort. Il le suit le long des rues et des avenues.

Il vaut toujours mieux bien connaître sa proie avant de faire une approche. Cette manœuvre dure une semaine. Une semaine à le suivre sans se faire repérer.

Ce soir est le bon. Il va faire son approche. Il se sent chanceux car sa proie ramène tout les soirs ou presque un nouvel amant. Il va juste se faire passer pour l'un d'eux puis il improviserait, comme toujours.

La chasse peut commencer. Il est quatre heure.

Il s'approche, l'autre ne se doute de rien. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes à discuter l'inconnu réussit à faire que sa prochaine victime le suive. Il l'emmène dans une ruelle en faisant en sorte que l'autre le devance. Alors qu'il va se retourner en voyant l'impasse, il se fait assommer.

**.**

**.**

_**Suis les pas de la bête. Aux invariables messes. D'un carnassier d'espèces. En carnage de nos chairs.**_

_**.**_

_**Holocauste en trois temps... Eths...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

- Tom ? Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi suis-je ici ?

- Je vois que tu es réveillé, beauté... En fait je ne t'ai pas... tout dit Regulus...

Regulus le voit approcher avec un petit sourire, sourire qui ne lui dit rien _(comme si un sourire pouvait parler...). _Il avait raison se dit il en voyant la lame que son supposé prochain amant _(plus maintenant... quoi que...) _sort_. _Elle est fine et blanche, immaculée. Une lame de collection à en croire les inscriptions dessus et le dessin. Un crâne gravé entouré d'un serpent et un corbeau en arrière plan. Un travail d'artiste. Enfin ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de s'extasier devant la beauté d'une arme lorsqu'elle va être utilisée contre soi.

- Tom ?

- Chut... Tout va bien se passer, tu vas voir. Tu vas adorer.

Sur ces mots il commence, avec la lame fine, à dessiner des arabesques sur la peau blanche. Des rigoles écarlates serpentent le long du bras du jeune homme qui retient le moindre son de douleur. Tom lui enlève délicatement sa chemise, tout en effleurant au passage sa peau fraîche. Il contemple quelque instant cette chair touchée par tant de mains, tant d'amants. Une chair à qui aucun n'avait rendu hommage comme il se doit.

Il commence alors, toujours lentement presque sensuellement, à retracer chaque ligne du corps fin du bout de l'ongle. Il recommence à parcourir le torse de sa victime mais avec sa lame cette fois. Ce n'est qu'un effleurement mais cela suffit à libérer des gouttes carmines qu'il entreprend de récolter. Il laisse de côté l'arme pour se pencher sur le corps de l'autre qui ne bouge plus. Doucement, du bout de sa langue, il lape les tâches de sang. Il parcourt ce corps jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus une seul goutte, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que les plaies rosâtres.

Il continue ainsi une partie de la fin de la nuit.

Couper, lécher.

Couper, laper.

Encore et encore.

Sans répit, comme un assoiffé. Assoiffé jamais rassasié d'un liquide qui lui est devenu essentiel.

Mais une fois de plus Tom se lasse rapidement. Il n'est jamais apaisé, il ne réussit pas à oublier. Il ne réussit pas à _l'_oublier. Il est assoiffé certes, mais d'autre chose, d'un autre corps, d'une autre personne.

**.**

**.**

_**(Elle détient. L'origine du péché)**_

_**.**_

_**Holocauste en trois temps... Eths...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

- Il paraît que le corps du frère du compagnon du chef a été retrouvé mort*.

- Oui, triste histoire. Il a été découvert dans une ruelle près du ministère. Impossible de récupérer les corps encore une fois.

- Les corps ? Tu veux dire le sien et celui de Narcisse ?

- Non, il y a eu une autre victime...

- Tu sembles bien informé toi ?

_- _C'est normal, j'ai réussi à avoir un boulot au ministère. Je peux espionner un peu comme ça.

- Raconte tout alors !

- Je sais pas trop... C'est vraiment pas beau à raconter.

- Allons autre part alors.

Les deux se lèvent et prennent une chambre sous le regard coquin de la serveuse. Elle est loin de la réalité elle qui s'imagine une « bonne partie de jambe en l'air ».

Le second qui avait pris la parole commence sont récit mais demande à son interlocuteur de ne pas l'interrompre :

- Tu dois te rappeler comment Narcisse a été retrouvé et bien je ne sais pas trop si c'est pire. Il y avait deux corps dans la ruelle. Je vais commencer par celui du compagnon, Regulus. Cette fois il n'y avait pas de drap. Il ne restait que son pantalon, sa chemise avait disparu. Son torse était parsemé d'une multitude de petites coupures très nettes. En son centre il y avait une inscription en majuscule _« DISSIDENT »._ Toutes les coupures étaient mélangées à de la salive comme si elles avaient été lapées par un animal. Je l'ai entendu au détour d'un couloir ce matin. J'ai également surpris une conversation de deux employés. Il a été... violé...

.

.

_**Rêve, viol, saigne, rêve, viol, rêve, saigne, crève, viol, rêve, viol, saigne, crève...**_

_**.**_

_**En trois temps, rythmique de la bête...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

- Le chef doit pas le savoir, ok ? Le médecin aurait dit que c'est arrivé un peu avant la mort et que auparavant il avait subit des... coupures à l'intérieur des cuisses et un peu partout sur le corps.

- Il y avait aussi une femme dans la ruelle, reprend-il après une pause. C'est notre nouvelle informatrice. Je devrais plutôt dire c'était notre nouvelle informatrice. C'est elle qui avait donné les détails de la découverte du corps de Narcisse à Regulus. Elle faisait du très bon boulot. Qui aurait cru qu'il se cachait une espionne derrière son visage innocent. Ginevra Weasley, si je ne me trompe pas, c'était son nom. Je sais qu'elle a au moins deux frères avec nous et un avec le ministère. Ron Weasley, toujours se méfier de lui. J'ai entendu qu'il avait demandé que les corps restent à pourrir sur la grande place. Elle ressemble pas du tout aux autres victimes. Elle a dû surprendre le tueur et ça lui a coûté sa vie.

_**...**_

Le matin pointe à l'horizon, il doit se dépêcher. Il admire le début de son œuvre. Il est en retard et si il ne veut pas être surpris il devrait vraiment se dépêcher.

Il a presque fini lorsqu'un bruit de pas s'approche. Une jeune femme rousse s'approche et elle demande :

- Excusez moi ? Vous allez bien ? Vous avez besoin d'aide ?

Tom réfléchit très vite à comment s'en sortir puis une idée germe doucement ou plutôt, rapidement. Il prend une voix mal assurée, faible :

- Vous tombez bien mademoiselle. J'ai un ami à terre, il ne bouge plus. Pourriez vous rester près de lui le temps que j'appelle un médecin ?

- Évidement. J'ai des notions de médecine, si vous voulez je peux l'examiner.

- Je ne préférerais pas. Ce n'est pas que je ne vous fais pas confiance mais il a un suivi très spécifique. Il doit absolument voir son médecin.

Elle s'avance sans hésiter dans la rue sombre. Elle va près de la personne couchée. Elle le regarde et se dit qu'elle l'a déjà vu quelque part. Elle va pour poser une question lorsqu'elle sent quelque chose de lourd contre sa tête puis elle s'évanouit sous la force du coup.

_**...**_

- Elle a été lacéré partout sauf sur le visage. Cela donne une certaine... beauté à sa mort d'après ce que j'ai surpris bien sûr comme conversations. Les lacérations donnent l'impression qu'une bête sauvage est passée par là. Leur mort a aussi été mise en scène. Sur le sol il y avait encore ce crâne et ce corbeau. Le serpent n'y était pas. A coté du corps de la fille il y avait un scalpel neuf, inutilisé et en argent. Ça fait presque un clin d'œil à l'inefficacité du ministère face à la situation, c'est ce qu'a dit un enquêteur. Après j'ai pas compris pourquoi. De toute façon pourquoi se bougeraient-ils pour des dissidents. Un dissidents de moins c'est bon pour la politique ! C'est affiché en grand dans le hall du ministère au pied d'une statue. Statue immonde dans sa beauté. Ils ont sculpté un lion tenu en laisse par un simili d'ange. Ce lion écrase un serpent et des os. Des os de dissidents sûrement...

- Pour en revenir à notre affaire, il y avait deux initiales sur la fille :

_L.V_

_**Il pleut du sang, ces gens s'abreuvent de funestes torrents.**_

_**Les seigneurs déterrent leurs hommes des immuables siestes.**_

_**La famine en ivresse perdue en cercle de culte.**_

_**Hache, dépièce leurs muscles en mousses de luxe.**_

_**La folie étranglée.**_

_**Moi je m'éveille...**_

* * *

*Petite précision quand je dis « le frère du compagnon du chef », le compagnon est Sirius Black si je n'avais pas été assez claire.

* * *

Prochain chapitre entre le 8 et 12 aout car quelques modifications à faire. Titre "Hydracombustio" et un des plus longs de la fic.

Un petit avis ? Ca sert à quelque chose que je continue ?

Tsuh...


	3. Hydracombustio

**Rating :** **M** pour violence

**Genre :** Drame (malheurs qui arrivent faute de l'homme, rien de prédestiné, pas d'instance supérieur qui décide); horreur (violences, fic "noire", meurtres) mystère (il en faut toujours) presque Death-fic...

**Disclaimer :** Ce qui est à JKR est à elle. Je ne gagne rien pour cette histoire à part quelques commentaires. _Hydracombustio _appartient au groupe français Eths, _Viol au vent _à Agnès Bihl. Enfin **Carole et Nathan sont à moi alors ''pas touche" (surtout Nathan, Morgan et Raphaël). **_Les deux derniers sont justes mentionnés._

**/!\Avertissements /!\: **Ron Weasley **OOC. **Mention de viol dans ce chapitre mais aucun détail

**Notes : **Chapitre le plus long (plus de 7000 mots). Je le mets un tout petit peu plus tôt car je pars demain pour 3 ou 4 jours à la mer. Sinon réponse review à la fin du chapitre.

Aussi j'avais oublié de le dire mais c'est - en quelque sorte - un Tom/Harry (d'une certaine manière...) Et la fin fait un peu avancer l'histoire, un tout petit peu...

Toutes les notes explicatives peuvent être lues à la fin ou pas du tout lues

_**Blabla gras italique = paroles de chansons.**_

_**Merci de lire et bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Hydracombustio

_**« Carole, je me souviens de toi, poupée brûlée, poupée gâchée. »**_

_**.**_

_**Hydracombustio... Eths...**_

Un vendredi soir comme les autres sur le campus de _L'Université de Londres. _Les étudiants ayant fini les cours s'attardent parfois avec un professeur pour parler du cours ou encore d'orientation.

Ce n'est pas le cas d'une jeune étudiante âgée de dix neuf ans. Elle est d'origine française, ce qui s'entend dans son léger accent. Elle ne traîne jamais dans les environs et rentre toujours rapidement dans son petit studio. Comme tous les soirs, aussitôt arrivée elle prend son téléphone et appelle son frère resté en France. Elle attend, cinq sonneries retentissent mais personne ne répond. Ce n'est pas normal mais elle ne s'inquiète pas et décide de retenter sa chance dix minutes plus tard.

Pendant ce temps, elle regarde dans sa chambre et voit que sa colocataire n'est toujours pas revenue. Elle aurait pu payer toute seule le studio mais Luna Lovegood avait plus de mal et un peu de compagnie ne lui déplaisait pas. La jeune femme lui avait donc proposée de venir vivre avec elle et ainsi les frais étaient partagés. Elles s'entendaient bien mais parfois la jeune femme avaient du mal à suivre Luna qui tenait des propos... étranges. Cependant elle était passée au dessus de ça et heureusement sinon l'ambiance serait moins légère et agréable.

Une sonnerie retentit. _Stayin' alive _des Bee Gees, c'est son portable. Elle l'a mise surtout pour énerver son frère qui ne la supporte plus. Elle même ne l'apprécie pas vraiment mais elle ne le dirait pour rien au monde. Elle se dépêche d'aller dans le 'coin cuisine' où elle a abandonné son manteau et récupère le petit appareil très bruyant. Elle décroche lorsqu'elle voit le nom :

- Carole ? interroge l'interlocuteur à l'autre bout.

- Qui veux tu que ce soit d'autre, imbécile ? demande la jeune femme en riant.

- 'Oui, bonjour Harry. Je suis heureuse de t'entendre comme tu peux le comprendre mon cher frère'.

La jeune femme rit une fois de plus à l'écoute des pitreries de son frère qui, parfois, lui manque.

- Ça va ? reprend-il, une fois calmé. Désolé, je ne pouvais pas te répondre, j'étais... hummm... comment dire, occupé ?

- Une nouvelle conquête ? Homme ou femme ? Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ta préférence même si j'ai une petite idée.

- Ne recommence pas sur ce sujet, je ne veux pas de tes rendez-vous foireux !

- Ils ne sont pas foireux ! se récrie-t-elle.

- Je vais te croire évidemment... sinon c'est quoi ta... petite idée sur mes préférences ?

- Curieux ?

- Pas le moins du monde.

- Je dirais que tu n'as aucune préférence car...

- Oui ?

- Mais laisse moi finir ! Donc je disais que c'est parce que tu es... c'est quoi le mot déjà. … Voilà ! Tu es asexué !

La jeune femme se met à rire imaginant la tête de son frère devant sa blague de très mauvais goût. Il lui répond comme toujours dans ce genre de situation avec un air qui se veut froid mais très mal réussi :

- Et sérieusement ?

- Non je crois que tu n'en a pas. Quoi que je t'ai vu plus souvent avec des hommes assez grand, aux cheveux noirs de jais.

- Si tu le dis... pour répondre à ta question je travaillais sur un projet pour la fac de médecine.

- Je peux t'aider ? demande la jeune femme ayant bien remarqué le changement de sujet.

- Je ne crois pas, désolé mais je n'ai pas besoin de tes connaissances en droit.

- Pas besoin de prendre ton ton glacial avec moi. Je m'excuse si je t'ai vexé sans le vouloir. Je ne vois même pas ce qui aurait pu te vexer car je n'ai dit que l'entière vérité et tu le sais toi même. Tu ramènes au minimum dix hommes par mois et une femme ou deux. Toujours les cheveux noirs. Alors, une fois de plus, cher frère, je m'excuse d'avoir été sincère et nous allons changer de sujet avant de déclencher une dispute téléphonique très désagréable pour nous deux et notre entourage.

L'atmosphère reste tendue environs un quart d'heure puis ils oublient le pourquoi de la dispute. Ils continuent donc à parler ainsi de tout et de rien. C'est le même rituel depuis que Carole étudie à Londres. Ils s'appellent tout les vendredis soirs et discutent encore et encore, en français évidemment. Cela permet à Carole d'oublier un moment l'éloignement.

Vers vingt heure Luna rentre en silence et allume la télévision. Elle zappe jusqu'à tomber sur la chaîne d'infos non-stop. Carole détestait qu'elle la mette aussitôt rentrée mais, étant au téléphone, elle ne peut rien lui dire. Elle continue donc sa conversation jusqu'à ce qu'un sujet l'interpelle.

- Attends une seconde Harry.

Elle se tourne vers Luna.

- Tu peux monter un peu s'il te plaît.

_« Trois corps ont été découverts en moins d'une semaine dans le sud de Londres. Nous avons réussi à tous les identifier comme étant des dissidents après le premier jour d'enquête._

_Le premier se nomme Narcisse Prince et était le neveu du chef des insurgés Severus Snape. Son corps sera mis demain en place publique et enlevé un mois après._

_Le second Regulus Black n'a pas encore eu ses liens familiaux définis. Nous savons juste qu'il est le frère d'un activiste, Sirius Black, recherché pour le meurtre de la famille Potter sous les ordres du _Crâne Corbeau**_. Son corps sera brûlé et ses cendres dispersées dans les marécages._

_Enfin la troisième victime, Ginevra Weasley. Après enquête approfondie nous avons découvert qu'elle était une informatrice pour les dissidents. Elle est accusée de haute traîtrise envers le gouvernement, son corps pourrira sur la place du ministère où tous pourront la contempler et sa famille sera longuement interrogée dès demain aux premières heures du jour sauf Ron Weasley, membre loyal du ministère. _

_Nous n'avons pas de plus amples informations sur le meurtrier mais il laisse toujours une plume de corbeau sur les scènes..._

_Pour continuer notre flash info : Après les abeilles, les grenouilles disparaissent... »_

- Carole ? Carole ?... Carole ?

- Euh... Oui ?

- Je t'appelle depuis cinq minutes. Il se passe quoi chez vous ?

- Tu te rappelles de Narcisse ?

Elle essaie de garder une voix normale mais réussit à peine.

- Attends... androgyne... yeux verts assez clairs... cheveux blonds avec mèches... C'est lui ?

- Oui. Je viens d'apprendre qu'il est mort mais le pire est qu'ils l'ont identifié comme dissident et qu'il est le neveu du chef de la coalition.

- Dissident ? Coalition ? demande Harry, ne comprenant pas vraiment.

- Je t'ai parlé du régime politique mis en place ? Elle n'attend pas de réponse. Et bien les dissidents sont tous ceux contre ce régime. Je ne sais pas si vous en avez entendu parler à la maison. Ce ne sont pas des informations filtrant dans tout les pays et la France s'est clairement opposée au projet.

- Tu as raison, rien ne filtre dans les médias. Que se passe t il pour ceux identifiés ainsi ?

- Leurs corps ne seront pas restitués mais sûrement mis à pourrir dans un coin comme ils l'ont si bien détaillés. Toutes les personnes supposées de l'entourage vont être interrogées...

- Mais je ne comprends pas ce que ce régime politique a de si secret.

- Je ne devrais pas t'en parler, tu t'en doutes, cependant je sais que Luna partage mon point de vue donc je vais te résumer le principe. Le régime prône le refus des sentiments tels que la joie, l'euphorie, la jalousie car ils entraîneraient tous nos problèmes. Pour faire appliquer des nouvelles lois, il y a une sorte de régime de terreur qui s'est installé. En gros, tous obéissent sauf un quartier. Ce quartier continue à vivre normalement. Il abrite les dissidents, les personnes contres le gouvernement mais ne le disent pas et les étudiants étrangers. C'est une ville dans une ville. Le pays commence à se diviser. … Maintenant, nous pourrions changer de sujet ? Je ne veux pas penser tout de suite à ce que j'ai appris et on ne sait pas quand on est espionné.

- Bien sur sœurette ! Tout ce que tu voudras.

Elle est sûre qu'il ne pense pas vraiment sa dernière phrase et que cela le travaille ce gouvernement un peu '_extrémiste_'.

- Arrête avec se surnom débile, frérot.

- Sinon, tu m'as bien dit que tu sortais demain soir ?

- Oui ? Pourquoi ?

A cet instant elle se doute grandement de ce qu'il va dire.

- Je préférais que tu n'y ailles pas.

- Je ne peux pas me désister et de toute façon tout s'est passé dans le sud. Je vais au Nord.

- Nous n'avons peut-être pas entendu parler du régime mais du tueur, si, déclare-t-il froidement.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je n'y vais pas seule.

- Avec qui alors ? demande-t-il suspicieux

- Personne que tu ne connaisses. Si ça te rassure il gère la boîte***.

- C'est censé me rassurer ?

- Oui ! ... Désolée mais je dois aller préparer le repas. Je te rappelle vendredi soir, nos forfaits ne résisteraient pas un autre jour. Vive l'illimité du week-end !

Sur ces mots un peu faux la jeune fille raccroche en entendant le rire – à moitié forcé – de son frère. C'est d'un pas qu'elle veut léger qu'elle va ouvrir un placard et en sort une boîte de blé. Nourriture rapide à cuire et pas trop compliquée. Ce soir elle n'a plus vraiment la tête à cuisiner ni à discuter ce que comprend facilement Luna.

La soirée passe dans une atmosphère assez pesante sans être étouffante. Ce n'est qu'un peu avant d'aller se coucher que Luna prend la parole d'une voix rêveuse :

- Il faudrait faire des courses, les ronflaks cornus et les mites ont pillé nos réserves cette nuit et je les ai entendu dire qu'ils recommenceront cette nuit...

- J'irai demain avant ma soirée. Bonne nuit Luna, dit la jeune femme peu étonnée par les paroles.

Carole rentre doucement dans sa chambre et n'allume pas sa lumière. Elle préfère l'obscurité. Elle se dirige d'un pas assuré dans les ténèbres vers son armoire. C'est une grande armoire en bois brut foncé, elle occupe presque un pan entier du mur à la gauche de la porte. Elle ouvre l'armoire et prend un léger short et un T-Shirt XXL très confortable, le tout rouge sang. Elle se déshabille et met son pyjama dans le calme feutré de la pièce avant de se glisser dans son lit.

Elle s'endort rapidement malgré un sentiment d'insécurité persistant depuis la fin de la matinée.

.  
.

.

Lorsque Carole se réveille le lendemain matin, la lumière filtre par les fentes de ses volets et éclaire doucement la pièce. La chambre est d'une taille moyenne et la peinture initiale de couleur blanche. Cependant dès son arrivée la jeune femme avait acheté de longs morceaux de tissus noirs et d'autres aciers. Ils sont maintenant disposés habilement sur les murs et le plafond. La couche première de tissus est noire et le mur en face du lit est composé du mélange noir-acier donnant à la pièce une atmosphère apaisante - pour elle - et étrange. Son lit est une imitation de bois sculpté et elle s'arrange toujours pour avoir des draps argents, verts grenat ou bleus foncés.

Alors que le sommeil commence à partir il est déjà dix heure du matin et Luna est partie pour un de ses cours. Carole se prépare tranquillement puis se sert un grand café noir avec deux sucres. Ce sentiment d'être observé depuis la veille ne la quitte pas mais elle se dit que c'est juste sa paranoïa incontrôlée.

Vers quatorze heure elle sort pour faire les courses nécessaires. En marchant dans la rue son impression augmente mais à chaque fois qu'elle se retourne il n'y a personne de visible semblant la suivre.

Une heure après elle ressort du magasin où les deux jeunes femmes on l'habitude de se rendre avec des œufs, du lait, du riz et quelques autres denrées comme des fruits. En rentrant elle passe dans un parc désert malgré la journée printanière, aucun enfant ne joue, aucun adulte ne se prélasse dans l'herbe. Cette vision lui rappelle dans quel pays elle se trouve et ses lois. Même si elle sait qu'en tant qu'étudiante elle ne risque rien, pour l'instant, à ce moment là Carole ne peut s'empêcher de s'inquiéter surtout avec son impression d'être observée s'accroissant de plus en plus.

Elle augmente la vitesse de sa marche, pressée de rentrer à l'appartement.

_« If you were gay - Si tu étais gay_

_That'd be okay – Ce serait ok_

_I mean'cause, hey, - Je veux dire parce que, hey_

_I'd like you aniway – je t'aimerais de toute façon_

_because you see, - car tu vois_

_if it were me – Si c'était moi_

_I would be feel free – Je voudrais me sentir libre _

_to say that I was gay » - De dire que je suis gay_

_(If you were gay – Avenue q)_

Carole ne réagit pas tout de suite face à la musique s'élevant de son manteau puis elle se dépêche de l'attraper et de décrocher

- « If you were gay » ? chantonne-t-elle doucement sachant déjà qui est à l'autre bout.

- « But I'm not gay », répond l'autre se prêtant au jeu.

Il reprend :

- Bonjour Carole, toujours avec tes sonneries spécialisées ?

Son ton est froid.

- Salut Dray ! On ne change pas ses bonnes habitudes comme toi tu ne changes pas ton faux air froid.

- N'oublie pas que je suis ton patron. Et mon 'air froid' n'est pas faux.

Draco Malfoy, à la tête de l'entreprise familiale depuis que son père a été arrêté comme acteur d'une organisation terroriste. Il gardait toujours un air froid et aristocratique, se vantant de son sang purement anglais. « Pas une once de sang étranger » aime-t-il rappeler. Malgré son air froid, Draco est une personne fréquentable, lorsqu'il laisse son masque tomber. Bon si elle écoutait Harry elle ne devrait même pas lui dire « bonjour » et c'est pour ça qu'il ne sait toujours pas qui est son patron.

- Pourquoi m'appelles tu en fait ?

- Hum... je voulais m'assurer que tu venais bien ce soir. Après tout c'est toi qui fait marcher la boîte le samedi soir.

Draco est aussi le propriétaire de plusieurs boîtes à Londres et une à Paris. Celle qui marche le plus se trouve dans le quartier des insurgés, les autres sont plus des bars pour le ministère. Ces dernières sont juste une couverture pour le vrai marché, celui du quartier étudiant.

- Tu veux me faire gober ça ? demande Carole réprimant un rire qui serait mal vu alors qu'elle passe devant un commissariat. Voyons Dray, je sais très bien que _Le Crâne Corbeau _marche très bien sans moi. En fait pourquoi ce nom ? Il est mal vu.

- C'est un petit clin d'œil à mon père, dit il sans s'attarder.

Carole ne comprenant pas le relance sur ce sujet :

- Un clin d'œil à ton père ? Je ne suis pas sûre de te suivre...

- C'est une façon de le faire rager. Je tourne en dérision ce en quoi il croit le plus. Tu te rappelles qu'il appartenait à l'organisation du même nom ? Et il est contre toutes les formes d'amusements et de boîte. Tu mélanges ce en quoi il croit et ce qu'il déteste le plus et, le tour est joué ! Je le fait rager.

- Tu sais que tu es un vrai Serpent Draco ?

- Merci du compliment belle demoiselle. Donc tu viens ce soir ou pas ? Que je puisse prévenir le videur d'une émeute possible.

- Évidemment je viens ! Tu y vas un peu fort pour l'émeute, il y a juste eu dix hommes se battant pour m'avoir dans leur lit le même soir et qui n'ont pas appréciés que je les aie éconduits en déclarant qu'ils n'étaient pas mon genre.

- Si tu le dis... À ce soir !

- À ce soir patron !

Carole raccroche et attrape ses clés. Elle ouvre la porte et se dirige immédiatement vers la cuisine. Elle range le lait et les œufs dans le réfrigérateur, les fruits dans leur corbeille et le reste des courses dans un placard. Elle vérifie ensuite qu'elle a bien refermé la porte d'entrée et finit par aller dans sa chambre. Là, elle ouvre le tiroir de son bureau et sort ses cours de russe. Elle avait décidé, avec Harry, que cette langue était pleine de possibilités et pouvait toujours leur servir. En ce moment ils voyaient la déclinaison des adjectifs féminins à l'accusatif (_NDA : COD en français)_ ainsi que le locatif.

Son frère est un peu plus avancé qu'elle (pour ne pas dire beaucoup plus) et ils avaient décidés de s'entraider lorsqu'elle rentrerait en France à la fin de son année scolaire. L'atmosphère en Angleterre devient trop lourde et Carole ne veut pas voir comment le gouvernement va faire évoluer ses lois déjà drastiques mais qui épargnent encore les étrangers venus pour études. Cette condition d'immunisés ne durera plus très longtemps.

La jeune femme travaille donc jusqu'à dix-huit heure sur son russe apprenant un peu plus de vocabulaire utile. À cette heure là elle se lève, va dans la cuisine et allume une bouilloire. Elle retourne dans sa chambre et commence à ramasser son manuel et ses feuilles éparpillées. Elle ouvre ensuite le tiroir et range correctement les feuilles en évitant de trop les froisser. Elle ressort une fois de plus et ferme sa porte, retournant dans la cuisine où l'eau a fini de chauffer. Elle prend une grande tasse d'un demi litre dans un placard sous l'évier – endroit étrange pour des tasses – et verse de l'eau dedans. Elle met ensuite un sachet de thé « argent d'Asie » à infuser un log moment. La plupart des personnes qu'elle connait ne l'aiment pas lorsqu'il infuse trop longtemps. Ils le trouvent trop amer à cause des pétales de rose le composant et la bergamote. Elle, le préfère ainsi et ne met qu'un sucre.

Après vingt minutes, pendant lesquels elle a préparé une salade de fruit composée de morceaux de pommes, de pêches, d'oranges, de pamplemousses et de citrons verts et jaunes, elle retire le sachet et commence à boire le thé devenu amer mais gardant un peu de sa douceur qui l'a charmée la première fois qu'elle l'avait bu pour « tester ».

Elle s'installe tranquillement dans le vieux fauteuil au cuir usé et sirote son thé devenu tiède. Carole hésite à appeler sa mère pour lui dire qu'elle rentre. Elle ne comprendrait pas, Carole n'a pas et ne veut toujours pas lui expliquer la situation du pays. Au pire si elle décide de rentrer elle pourra continuer ses études de droit et aider Harry à gérer les jumeaux. Sa mère ne comprendra vraiment pas, elle inventera une histoire abracadabrantesque qu'elle croira comme la fois où elle avait abandonné son travail de serveuse car son patron avait les mains trop baladeuses... c'était une patronne. Harry se sert aussi de ce subterfuge et ils pensent tout les deux qu'elle fait juste semblant de ne rien voir.

Le temps passe et Carole finit par s'endormir. Elle n'a pas vraiment bien dormi cette nuit, encore cette impression d'être observée. Ce sont trois coups forts contre sa porte qui la réveillent. Elle se lève rapidement et va ouvrir les yeux encore bouffis de sommeil et les cheveux emmêlés.

- Draco ? demande-t-elle surprise de le trouver là.

- Bonjour !

Il est inhabituellement joyeux. Cela cache quelque chose de louche. Son patron reprend d'une voix un peu trop alarmée pour être vraie :

- Carole ! Il est presque vingt heure et tu n'es pas prête. Il reprend un ton plus froid, plus 'Malfoy'. Dépêche toi, ce soir sera une soirée grandiose. Pendant que tu t'habilles je prépare un repas vite fait.

- Tu. Ne. Touches. Pas. A. La. Cuisine. Draco !

- Bien, bien. Je t'attends dans le canapé alors.

Il se dirige tranquillement, s'assoit comme il l'a dit et commence une inspection des lieux. Carole, quand à elle, se dirige immédiatement dans la salle de bain où ses habits sont déjà prêt. Elle rentre rapidement sous l'eau bouillante et se relaxe, délassant ses muscles de sa nuit 'agitée'. Elle reste sous le puissant jet au moins un quart d'heure jusqu'à ce que la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvre et que Draco y entre comme si de rien n'était. Il attend qu'elle arrête l'eau puis lui tend une serviette de taille moyenne tout en s'excusant :

- Désolé de te déranger mais tu n'auras pas le temps pour ta méditation comme c'est parti.

Carole lui jette un regard mi-choqué mi-surpris et elle ne peut s'empêcher de formuler sa pensée :

- Je croyais qu'un Malfoy ne s'excusait jamais et pourtant, tu viens de le faire Ô grandissime patron.

- Aujourd'hui est un autre jour, chère employée.

- Et philosophe en plus...

- Allez, dépêche toi un peu ! Si tu as besoin d'aide, n'hésite pas.

- Comme toujours Dray.

Draco fait ce qui pourrait se rapprocher le plus de la moue chez lui. Un Malfoy ne fait jamais la moue... un fait étrange de plus.

Carole entre dans sa chambre, la serviette blanche toujours nouée et tombant au dessus de ses genoux. Elle s'approche de la fenêtre, face à la porte, et s'adosse contre le mur, en tailleur. Elle ferme doucement ses paupières et laisse sa tête se vider ne se concentrant que sur les sensations lui parvenant.

Les bruits de la rue. Ceux de la maison.

Sa respiration.

Inspiration... Expiration... Inspiration... Expiration...

Sa respiration se ralentit, ses muscles se détendent un peu plus.

Après une demi-heure, elle rouvre les yeux et se lève lentement dégourdissant ses jambes un peu. Il est bientôt vingt et une heure. Il est temps qu'elle s'habille.

Elle commence par enlever la serviette tenant sa longue chevelure. Elle donne un coup de brosse rapide, elle s'en occupera à la fin après les avoir séchés. Elle retourne dans la salle de bain ne s'en faisant pas de savoir un homme dans son appartement alors qu'elle est à moitié nue. Dès le début, avec Draco, ils avaient mis les choses au clair. Il n'y aurait aucune relation entre eux autre qu'amicale et cela leur convenait à tous les deux. Arrivée dans la pièce elle attrape les vêtements abandonnés sur le lavabo et retourne une fois de plus dans sa chambre.

Cela peut paraître un peu inutile de déposer les habits à un endroit pour les ramener ensuite à leur point d'origine mais cette routine permet à Carole de se détendre. Il n'y a pas que cette raison évidemment, il y a le fait qu'elle ne peut pas mettre ses vêtements sans un miroir assez grand et le seul répondant à ses critères se trouve dans sa chambre.

Quelques minutes passent, la maison est silencieuse puis une voix retentit brisant l'atmosphère apaisante :

- Draco !

Juste ce nom.

Le silence reprend son droit.

La silhouette fine et musculeuse de l'héritier Malfoy passe la porte de la chambre qu'il referme. Il s'arrête et observe Carole tenant un tas de lanières noires. Son regard commence par détailler son visage, ses cheveux noirs laissant tomber par moment des gouttes sur le sol, ses yeux d'une teinte verte claire parsemés de taches plus sombres. Il voit qu'elle porte toujours la serviette autour de la taille et qu'elle lui tend le tas de lanière.

Elle reprend la parole :

- Tu veux absolument que je porte cet ensemble ce soir et tu sais très bien que je ne peux aucunement le faire toute seule.

Draco les prend sans un mot et Carole laisse tomber la serviette sans une once de pudeur, une fois de plus.

.

.

Plus de quinze minutes sont nécessaires pour venir à bout de l'ensemble et vingts autres pour dompter les longs cheveux de la jeune femme.

Maintenant elle se trouve devant son miroir et sous l'œil expert de son patron vérifie que tout est en ordre.

Sa tenue est composée de fines lanières noires pour le haut et d'un short en guise de bas, le tout en cuir. Les lanières, en cuir, s'entrecroisent sur le devant de son corps et constituent une seconde peau en moulant ses formes et ne laissant apercevoir que de minuscules morceaux de chair. Son dos est laissé nu jusqu'à son milieu où une unique bande de cuir le traverse.

Le short noir est rattaché par deux lanières, une de chaque coté des hanches de la jeune femme et celles-ci sont parcourues par de petits grelots fixés à des chaînes. Pour parfaire son ensemble elle porte des bottes noires s'arrêtant au dessus des genoux. Elles aussi en cuir, sont parcourues d'une multitude de petites chaînes en argent discrètes disposées à l'horizontale et barrées sur les cotées par une ligne de chaînes à la verticale. Draco finit son inspection par les cheveux de la jeune femme. Il sont relevés et tenus par un ruban de la même couleur que les mèches dans sa chevelure. Le tissu bordeaux laisse quelques mèches retomber sur son visage alors que le reste de la chevelure noire striée de rouge se balance sur le dos nu de la jeune femme. Ce mouvement est accompagné du léger tintement d'une clochette attachée à l'extrémité du ruban.

Après cette dernière inspection Draco va attendre la jeune femme devant la porte. Pendant ce temps Carole dit quelques mots à Luna qui vient de rentrer et va récupérer son manteau. Un long manteau gris-noir traînant quasiment sur le sol.

« … encore ton manteau de capitaine de l'armée... » comme dit si gentiment son frère lorsqu'il le voit

Elle attrape ses clés, enfile son manteau et sort, Draco la suivant de près.

Le trajet jusqu'au quartier sud se fait relativement calmement à part un ou deux détours pour éviter une patrouille anti-dissidents et une autre encore contre les personnes violant le couvre feu imposé.

Arrivés dans le quartier bien fréquenté ce samedi soir Draco se met à marcher plus rapidement. Ils arrivent devant un établissement avec sur la façade trois mots _« Le Crâne Corbeau ». _Une longue file de personne attend de pouvoir entrer dans l'établissement. Tout deux les dépassent et se font dévisager lorsque le garde les laisse passer.

Ce soir là l'ambiance dans la salle est lourde et chargée. Carole se retourne et lance un regard interrogateur à Draco et celui ci ne lui répond que par un haussement de sourcil voulant presque dire « oui ? Quelque chose te gêne ? ». Elle sait qu'il ne sert à rien de l'interroger sur le vrai thème de la soirée alors elle laisse filer.

- Tu veux un verre ? Tu ne commences qu'après Mandy ce soir.

- Mandy ?

- Oui. Grande. Type africaine. Cheveux tressés toujours attachés en une longue queue. Yeux noirs.

- Ah ! Tu veux dire Amanda ?

- Oui, elle a changé de nom de scène depuis que son ancien employeur l'a reconnue lors d'une soirée privée. Elle a aussi changée de créneau horaire, pas après minuit.

- Ok. Tu me le payes ce verre, alors ? demande Carole après un moment.

- N'oublie pas que je suis ton patron quand même.

- Oui patron ! s'exclame-t-elle avant de le suivre.

Ils fendent la foule et se dirigent vers le bar tranquillement. Draco commande une vodka pure et un whisky à Andy, le barman. Il tend le premier verre à son employée et ils s'assoient afin de regarder le numéro. Un groupe est sur scène et salue le public très enthousiaste.

- Ce sont les _Laionces, _commente Draco, ils font leur dernière ce soir et partent en Allemagne.

- Hum... répond Carole peut intéressée.

Elle observe un jeune homme parlant au barman. Il est assez éloigné mais elle peut remarquer qu'il a une silhouette filiforme et est un peu efflanqué.

Draco ne se décourage pas et continue son explication :

- Le plus étrange est que personne n'aurait cru qu'ils perceraient dans le monde de la musique. Toutes leurs chansons sont des reprises de poèmes sur de la musique classique principalement et parfois d'autres types de musique.

Carole ne l'écoute toujours pas. Elle observe le jeune homme qui semble donner des conseils au barman pour la préparation d'un cocktail. Son attention finit pourtant par se porter sur le groupe lorsqu'elle entend le chanteur annoncer leur prochaine chanson. Une reprise du_ sonnet 8_ de Louise Labé datant de 1555 sur la musique du _Lac des cygnes, Op 20, Acte II scène 4 _de Tchaïkovski. Intriguée, elle s'intéresse enfin vraiment au groupe. Il est composé de quatre personnes, le chanteur et trois musiciens dont une violoniste.

La musique commence et le chanteur directement après d'une voix claire entame les premiers vers en suivant la musique.

_Je vis, je meurs je me brûle et me noie _

_J'ai chaud extrême en endurant froidure :_

_La vie m'est et trop molle et trop dure._

_J'ai grands ennuis entremêlés de joie._

_._

_Tout à coup je ris et je larmoie,_

_Et en plaisir maint grief tourment j'endure _

_Mon bien s'en va, et à jamais il dure ;_

_Tout en un coup je sèche et je verdoie._

_._

Tout à coup la musique prend de l'ampleur et la voix du chanteur la suit, comme guidée. Elle devient plus grave et presque enchanteresse :

_Ainsi Amour inconstamment me mène _

_Et, quand je pense avoir plus de douleur,_

_Sans y penser je me trouve hors de peine._

_._

_Puis, quand je crois ma joie être certaine,_

_Et être au haut de mon désiré heur,_

_Il me remet en mon premier malheur_

_._

Le son de la voix du chanteur s'éteint doucement et quelques secondes la salle reste silencieuse, puis les applaudissement résonnent, les chanteurs saluent et finalement, sortent de scène.

.

.

.

La soirée passe tranquillement et le tour de Mandy arrive. Carole se lève, suivie de son patron qui ne la lâche pas d'une semelle. Elle marche tranquillement vers sa loge et finit par s'asseoir devant un miroir après avoir attrapé son maquillage.

- Quel genre alors ? interroge-t-elle, curieuse.

Au lieu de lui répondre il attrape le maquillage et le sélectionne soigneusement. Ainsi Carole se retrouve avec tout le maquillage près devant elle cependant il ne l'informe toujours pas du thème de la soirée. Ce que Draco a choisi est à peu près dans le même ton. Pour les yeux, un crayon noir, un eye-liner de la même couleur, du mascara noir, deux couleurs d'ombre à paupière : gris anthracite et un rouge sombre. Pour les lèvres Draco a sélectionné presque la même teinte de rouge, juste un peu plus vive.

La jeune femme contemple un instant les couleurs et redemande :

- Quel genre alors ?

- Noir, répond-il puis il reprend, ce soir tu chanteras aussi.

- Quoi ?! Tu ne me le dis que maintenant !

- Ce n'était pas vraiment prévu mais cela guidera ta danse.

Un silence...

- Le titre ?

- C'est une chanson française, tu dois sûrement la connaître...

- Oui ?

- De Saez... continue-t-il guettant une quelconque réaction qui ne vient pas.

- Et encore, interroge-t-elle ne souhaitant pas montrer ses émotions.

- _Usé (1)_

Avant qu'elle ne puisse poser une question de plus une forte clameur prend vie dans la salle. Draco ordonne à Carole de ne pas bouger.

Il revient un quart d'heure plus tard. La jeune femme se lève rapidement et demande inquiète :

- Draco ? Ça va, il s'est passé quoi ?

- C'est rien, c'est rien. Juste une petite bagarre que j'ai du régler.

- Une petite bagarre ? Et ta joue, ce n'est rien ?

- Ça va disparaître... répond-il agacé

- Ouais mais avant tu vas ressembler à un vrai clown !

.

.

La soirée passe, comme toujours la jeune femme est applaudie et plusieurs personnes, hommes et femmes confondus, lui proposent un verre. Comme toujours elle refuse.

Elle retourne au bar et demande un verre de chartreuse verte(2). Le jeune homme qu'elle a vu un peu plus tôt est toujours là, seul. Des femmes lui tournent pourtant autour mais il les ignore tout simplement.

Vers une heure du matin elle décide de rentrer chez elle, elle retourne donc prendre son manteau dans la loge. Elle traverse ensuite la salle où une musique de _A perfect Circle _résonne pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, _Rose. _Alors qu'elle va sortir par l'avant de la boite un vigile s'approche et lui chuchote un message du patron lui proposant de sortir par l'arrière. Elle fait donc demi tour.

.

.

La nuit s'est un peu rafraîchit et une légère brise soulève les pans de son manteau.

Soudain, elle sent une présence dans son dos.

Elle se retourne mais ne voit rien.

Elle reprend sa route mais un peu plus rapidement.

Au détour d'une ruelle, une main s'empare tout à coup de son bras et l'entraîne dans les profondeur de la petit rue.

.

_**Poupée giflée, poupée sanglée...**_

.

Tout devient flou autour d'elle.

Elle entend un souffle, elle le sent, chaud...

L'homme la pousse contre un mur et elle percute violemment la pierre froide et coupante.

.

_**J'ai mal maman, mon corps tremble... **_

.

Elle le sent enlever doucement son manteau qui tombe terre.

La terreur commence à s'insinuer en elle.

Carole se débat mais cela ne sert à rien.

Son agresseur resserre sa prise et la projette à nouveau contre le mur.

.

_**Carole veut jouer aux carbonisés... Amorçons la descente, l'eau assassine s'enroule de détente... Autour de ma cuisse braise l'écorce ardente... **_

.

Elle ne sent plus que la douleur, cette douleur qu'elle craint tant.

Cet souffrance redoutée qui fait qu'elle n'a jamais laissé un homme l'approcher autant.

Elle ne peut plus s'empêcher de crier, crier dans cette ruelle loin de tous.

Elle sait que personne ne viendra à son secours, elle est seule...

.

_**Carole veut jouer, je sais le mal se tait, Carole veut jouer... […]... Mais qui nous fait ça ?... Que tombe ma jambe, je sais le mal se tait...**_

.

La dernière chose qu'elle voit, deux yeux rouges, sans sentiments...

La dernière chose qu'elle entend, une phrase, un chuchotement, froid :

- Pourquoi tuer une si jolie... poupée ? Cassée, elle n'est que plus belle et ma vengeance plus exquise...

.

.

.

Plusieurs heures plus tard une silhouette fine et assez petite s'arrête devant la ruelle où gît la jeune femme. Un jeune homme s'avance et s'approche du corps, il la prend dans ses bras et l'emmène loin de ce sombre endroit

.

.

.

La jeune femme se réveille dans un lit aux draps blancs.

Inconnu.

Une porte s'ouvre et elle voit un jeune homme mesurant environs 1.60 mètre s'avancer. Il paraît jeune, pas plus de dix-huit ans mais ses yeux verts – un vert pâle, presque d'absinthe – montrent une douleur trop vieille. Il 'y a aucune vie dans son regard. Il s'avance lentement comme si il avait peur de l'effrayer. Un léger sourire fait son apparition, il le rend encore plus jeune et lui donne un air de fragilité.

Après un moment à s'observer, il prend la parole d'une voix douce avec un accent français prononcé :

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Nathan... Je t'ai trouvée dans une ruelle alors que je passais dans le coin et...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, il semble un peu gêné et perdu face à Carole. La jeune femme ne peut s'empêcher de rendre un sourire superficiel au jeune ange. Ange, ce mot lui convenait parfaitement avec ses traits fins, sa peau pâle, presque de la porcelaine et cet air de fragilité constante malgré son regard trop vieux, beaucoup trop âgé. Elle se dit qu'il devrait être toujours protégé de la perversité de ce monde.

Monde pervers, elle ne peut empêcher les images de la nuit de s'infiltrer, lui rappelant la souillure de son être.

.

_**Et s 'récurer, s'essuyer l' cœur... Passer par le pire de l'hygiène, S' désinfecter de l'intérieur...**_

_**- Agnès Bihl – Viol au vent - **_

_**.**_

Une nausée la prend et la jeune femme macule les draps de bile et des restes de son cocktail et de la vodka de la veille.

Elle prend la parole doucement, dans un murmure, de peur que sa voix la trahisse et qu'elle perde le peu de contrôle qui lui reste sur ses émotions :

- Merci, excuse moi mais... puis je emprunter ta salle de bain ?

- Bien sûr. Première porte à gauche.

Nathan la regarde se lever, chanceler un peu et se diriger précipitamment vers la salle de bain. Quelques secondes à peine après qu'elle se soit levée il entend la jeune femme vomir. Son regard s'assombrit un instant car il sait qu'il doit jouer l'ignorant. Il faut qu'elle lui fasse confiance. Se rappelant de l'état des draps il les attrape et les met à tremper dans l'évier vu que son 'invitée' se trouve dans la salle de bain. Il décide ensuite de préparer un petit déjeuner léger. Il fait tout pour ne pas penser, penser à sa fuite, à Raphaël, à Morgan... Tout est bon pour ne pas penser. Ne pas se rappeler sa ''vie'' d'avant.

Pendant ce temps, dans la salle de bain, la jeune femme ayant trouvé des vêtements décide de prendre une douche. Elle met l'eau au plus chaud, c'est à dire plus de quarante degrés et commence à frotter pour enlever le sang séché.

.

_**Et s' rhabiller là où ça saigne... C'est tout c' qui reste d'un rire plein de sang...**_

**_- Agnès Bihl – Viol au vent - _**

_**.**_

Carole finit par s'écrouler dans la douche, l'eau ébouillante sa peau déjà meurtrie. Des images lui reviennent.

Cet homme... ces yeux... aucun plaisir... juste de la haine...

Haine contre qui ? Contre elle ?

Et cette phrase... que veut elle dire ?

Des larmes commencent à couler et elle ne peut plus les arrêter.

Elle entend la porte s'ouvrir mais ne réagit pas. L'eau est stoppée. Elle sent une serviette être déposée sur ses épaules et elle s'enroule immédiatement dedans, souhaitant s'y enfouir le plus possible, disparaître à l'intérieur. Ne plus exister, ce serait si facile...

.

_**Gratter, frotter, sécher ses bleus... Des cuisses qui veulent serrer les dents... Et l' ventre qui peu qu' fermer les yeux...**_

**_- Agnès Bihl – Viol au vent - _**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Quelques jours passent et Carole se renferme de plus en plus. Elle ne réussit pas à s'empêcher de frotter toutes les parcelles de sa peau qui ont été abusées. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de s'en vouloir et se demander si elle n'a pas provoqué tout _ça. _

Nathan ne fait aucune remarque, il respecte son silence.

Tous les jours son portable sonne. Tous les jours c'est son frère. Tous les jours elle l'ignore.

Carole a appris que le deuxième jour Nathan a appelé Draco et lui a demandé un congé indéterminé. Congé accepté, sans questions.

Après deux semaines ainsi, Nathan décide de prendre les chose en main et lorsque la sonnerie du téléphone retentit à nouveau dans l'appartement, il décroche :

- Oui ? dit-il doucement

Un silence se fait au bout de la ligne puis une voix que Nathan reconnaît immédiatement retentit à l'autre bout.

- Excusez moi, j'ai dû me tromper de numéro.

- Attendez, s'exclame-t-il. Vous voulez parler à Carole, je vous la passe.

Le jeune homme tend aussitôt le portable et lui lance un regard disant clairement qu'elle n'a pas le droit de refuser. Elle prend donc l'engin et parle froidement :

- Bonjour, Harry. Ça va, pas besoin de t'inquiéter.

- Carole, tu es sûre que ça va ? Je m'inquiétais et...

- Tu n'avais aucunes raisons, à la prochaine, déclare-t-elle toujours d'une voix sans intonations, puis raccroche.

.

Deux autres journées passent et, un soir , alors que son hôte est absent, elle décide de rentrer chez elle.

.

Une routine reprend sa place et tout les soirs elle retourne au club même si elle ne danse toujours pas. Draco ne dit rien, ne cherche pas à comprendre.

.

Elle met quatre mois avant de retourner au _Crâne Corbeau. _Un nouveau barman a été embauché, il s'appelle Théodore Nott d'après ce qu'un vigile lui a dit.

La soirée est calme, il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde.

Carole boit plus que d'habitude. Elle commande deux vodka à la suite. Elle regarde la salle sans émotions. Elle se détache pour ne pas se souffrir. Ne pas penser voilà la ''bonne méthode'' se convainc-t-elle.

La soirée passe et elle boit trois, quatre ou cinq autre verre. Elle ne sait plus trop. Alors qu'elle se lève, un peu chancelante, une fille passe à coté d'elle. Une odeur de parfum industriel agresse son odorat et une vague de nausée la prend. Elle se précipite vers les toilettes et vomit tout l'alcool de sa soirée.

La jeune femme pense alors que sa journée ne pouvait pas être pire. En effet son frère l'avait appelée un peu plus tôt dans la journée lui disant qu'il arriverait à la fin de la semaine et qu'elle ne pourra pas se défiler. Il la verra !

.

Dans la salle un jeune homme brun a observé la scène un verre de vodka pure à la main. Après quelques minutes il se lève doucement après avoir fini sa boisson.

.

.

.

La fin de la soirée est floue pour Carole et maintenant une seule pensée tourne dans sa tête.

La révélation de Nathan.

Elle ne sait pas comment il peut être au courant , elle ne se rappelle pas comment elle est arrivée ici. Seule cette pensée tournait dans sa tête encore et encore :

- Enceinte, je suis enceinte...

Elle ne voulait pas y croire avant mais maintenant... Elle se ment depuis quatre mois déjà...

Après plusieurs minutes elle demande avec horreur de combien de temps même si elle s'en doute et son ange – elle surnomme Nathan ainsi même si elle ne lui a jamais dit – répond :

- Je dirais quatre mois.

Carole se laisse tomber à terre. Il est trop tard pour avorter. Comment expliquera-t-elle son état surtout à son frère. Seul lui sait que le fait qu'un homme puisse la toucher la dégoûte alors, comment faire...

Elle ne peut pas lui avouer _ça. _Elle ne pourra jamais, il ne comprendrait pas, il ne...

.

.

.

« Ce matin la police a déclaré avoir reçu une lettre avec un ordre. Cet ordre était de la diffuser dans les médias afin que cette missive atteigne la personne concernée. Le ministère publie donc ce message souhaitant que cette personne soit retrouvée et fasse avancer l'enquête sur ces meurtres en série :

_''Alors, mon petit ange des ténèbres aux yeux verts, comment va ta sœur depuis que je l'ai engrossée dans cette ruelle une nuit après son travail ? Tu sais, elle danse très bien pour une française. Vous vous ressemblez beaucoup, je pourrais presque croire qu'elle a un lien de sang avec toi. Elle a un corps tellement appétissant, mais moins que le tient évidemment... Oh, je suis désolé, tu ne devais pas être_ _au courant vu qu'elle ne te donne plus de nouvelles...»_

C'est ce message qu'un jeune homme aux yeux émeraudes entend alors qu'il arrive dans son hôtel. Un nom lui vient et franchit ses lèvres alors que ses pupilles s'élargissent face au choc :

_- Tom..._

* * *

** Il faut faire une différence entre l'organisation du Crâne Corbeau et les dissidents. Le chef du Crâne Corbeau prévoyait un coup d'État pour prendre le pouvoir et diriger comme il l'entendait alors que les dissidents sont contre le régime et le font savoir en se rebellant contres les lois et autres... La différence entre les deux est la manière de faire.

* * *

*** Cela peut paraître bizarre que le frère de Carole ne soit pas surpris qu'elle sorte en boîte avec ce qu'il vient d'apprendre sur le régime politique mais il oublie assez rapidement car ce n'est pas du tout le même système de vie qu'il a. Il est en France, et là il n'y a pas ces lois donc ce n'est pas interdit de sortir, ressentir des émotions, s'amuser... Cela ne lui vient pas non plus à l'esprit qu'il n'y a plus qu'un seul endroit, un seul quartier vraiment libre. De plus Carole a menti (pour ceux qui suivent encore l'explication), elle dit qu'elle va à l'opposé de l'endroit où les meurtres ont été commis mais les « 3 victimes » appartiennent aux dissidents en quelque sorte. Il n'y a qu'un seul endroit où ils pouvaient se trouver le soir.

_Désolée pour l'explication un peu longue mais nécessaire pour bien comprendre, je pense._

* * *

(1)la description de la danse avec la chanson est dans le chapitre d'après.

(2)Cf Poppy Z. Brite pour ceux qui connaissent et Âme perdue (Lost Soul) (pour la chartreuse verte) Livre que je conseille à lire :)

* * *

Prochain chapitre vers le 21 aout le temps que je le relise et que je commence le chapitre 4. Si j'avance un peu plus vite je le mettrai surement plus tôt.

Aussi si vous voulez des précisions car pour moi c'est clair mais ça ne l'est surement pas en vrai...

_**Réponse review :**_

_**Anna :**_Merci pour ta review, elle m'a motivée à finir le chap 3. Pour ce qui est du contexte je voulais vraiment écrire quelque chose de sombre et ETHS allait parfaitement avec. Pour le "2 jours plus tard" je croyais l'avoir enlevé car c'était plus pour moi dans le brouillon et pour "flash back" j'avoue ne pas avoir fait attention. bref j'ai corrigé tout ça.

merci encore en espérant que cette suite t'ait plu.

Tsuh...


	4. Entends tu les pas ?

**Rating :** **M** pour violence

**Genre :** Drame (malheurs qui arrivent faute de l'homme, rien de prédestiné, pas d'instance supérieur qui décide); horreur (violences, fic "noire", meurtres) mystère (il en faut toujours) presque Death-fic...

**Disclaimer : **Tout appartient à J.K.R sauf l'idée de cette fic. Andy (un des barmans) et Carole sont à moi. Les chansons _Entends tu les pas_ et _Usé _appartiennent respectivement au groupe Eths et à Saez.

******/!\ **Avertissement**/!\ : **Encore et toujours de la **Violence **(bah oui... Voldemort il est pas gentil sinon ça se saurait et j'essaie de ne pas le faire (trop) OOC). Chapitre tout **Sauf joyeux** à la **fin.**

**Note 1 : **Un chapitre centré sur Théodore Nott, il risque d'y avoir de l'OOC dans ce chapitre qui coté longueur est entre le 1 et le 2. Je dirais qu'il est d'une certaine manière plus violant que les autres et normalement c'est le seul qui l'est à ce point (c'est surtout un peu plus détaillé)

**Note 2 : **J'avais annoncé dans le prologue qu'il y aurait 4 chapitres et un épilogue en fait... il y en aura plus grâce (ou à cause, dépend du point de vue) de certaines review qui font que j'appronfondirai des points qui auraient été flous.. Au moins 7 voire 8 chapitres + l'épilogue

**Note 3 : **Une petite chronologie pour bien situer les événements.

_blabla italique = pensées sauf dans les articles de presse et tv._

* * *

Chronologie

Février 2016 : article sur les meurtres. (prologue)

Début mars : meurtre de Narcisse, neveu de Severus Snape.

6 jours après : meurtre de Regulus Black, frère de Sirius Black. Ce dernier est le compagnon de Severus Snape.

Le même jours : meurtre de Ginevra Weasley, informatrice pour les dissidents, à surpris Tom avec le cadavre de Regulus.

Mi-mars : début du chapitre 2, un vendredi.

**Mi-mars, le même jours : début du chapitre 3.**

Samedi : soirée au Crâne Corbeau. Enlèvement de Carole (19 ans) et viol. Trouvée le lendemain matin par Nathan.

2 semaines plus tard donc début avril : Carole parle à Harry (23 ans) et rentre chez elle 2 jours plus tard.

Mi-juillet : retourne au club mais ne danse pas. Nathan lui annonce qu'elle est enceinte d'environs 4 mois et confirme ce qu'elle savait déjà. Au même moment, la police reçoit un message pour le « petit ange des ténèbres aux yeux verts » de Tom.

* * *

Sur ce, merci pour les reviews qui me motivent toujours autant (réponse fin de chapitre et j'espère n'avoir oublié personne), les alerts... et surtout de lire donc **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_**Le Crâne Corbeau**_

_._

_« Désolé mon amour, j'ai la bouche bien cousue, De ses fils barbelés en forme de motus, Où s'accrochent tour à tour mes idéaux perdus, Ces mensonges emboîtés comme des poupées Russes. » _La fille d'Octobre*

.

Chapitre 3 : Entends-tu les pas ?

_**«Entends tu les pas de celui qui vient te prendre**_

_**A terre te jeter, en toi s'épandre**_

_**Ses paroles douces et chaudes à l'instar de ces mains**_

_**Glissent sur tes hanches, subliment tes reins »**_

_Eths – Entends-tu les pas _

.

Une heure.

Une heure qu'il est dans cet amphithéâtre à écouter une prof soporifique déblatérer sur le droit des obligations. Pourquoi a-t-il donc choisi cette filière pour sa couverture ? Le jeune homme se le demande encore. Deux ans qu'il a quitté Poudlard et sa sécurité, deux ans qu'il doit se cacher. Poudlard était une école privée très réputée et grâce à son père qui y avait lui même fait ses études et à leur fortune il avait pu y entrer à son tour.

Son père, voilà tout son problème.

Le jeune homme passe, dans un tic nerveux, sa main droite dans ses courtes mèches foncées.

Il n'est vraiment pas intéressé par cette matière et le droit en général mais après l'arrestation d'une secte prévoyant un coup d'état il avait dû se résoudre à se cacher. En effet Nott Senior, son père faisait parti de cette organisation ou plutôt, cette secte.

_Le Crâne Corbeau._

Son cher paternel étant assez bien placé dans la hiérarchie avait très mal pris son refus d'intégrer l'organisation et Théodore ne pouvait qu'attendre que l'agitation se calme.

Bien sur, _Le Crâne Corbeau _a été démantelé mais énormément de ses pratiquants sont toujours libres et cherchent les traîtres. Et évidemment, lui, Théodore Nott en fait partie.

Sa journée passe très lentement et, dès le dernier cours fini il se précipite hors de l'université et rentre chez lui. Il avait loué un petit appartement en centre ville et, pour sa sécurité, devait en sortir le moins possible tout en restant normal vis à vis des autres. Cela n'est pas aisé certains jours et surtout lors des contrôles d'identités car le ministère ne le contrôle jamais. Quel meilleur moyen pour se faire repérer...

.

Il est rentré depuis à peine cinq minutes que trois coups résonnent contre sa porte d'entrée. Théo ne se presse pas pour aller ouvrir et, quand il le fait, découvre un homme noir de son âge, grand, les yeux en amande qui le regarde en retenant un sourire moqueur. Théo soupire, se pousse et déclare froidement :

- Blaise... Qu'est ce que tu me veux encore ?

- Je vois que tu es heureux de me voir Théo. Je voulais juste savoir comment tu va et ça à l'air d'aller très bien.

Une fois de plus il sourit, ne fait pas attention au regard glacial de son hôte et va s'asseoir sur un fauteuil assez vieux. Il reprend :

- Toujours aucune nouvelle de tes richesses à ce que je vois.

- Tu vois très bien, répond-il sèchement.

- Je constate surtout que tu dors mal en ce moment.

Théodore se met soudainement à rire et déclare méchamment à son hôte forcé :

- Qu'est ce tu en as à foutre de ce que je fais de mes nuits ? Tu veux en faire partie peut-être ?

- Pas du tout, tu n'es pas mon genre.

Théodore, face à ces mots, se retourne et se sert un verre pour ne pas montrer son dépit face à la réponse de son ami. Il lui demande après un moment ce qu'il veut boire.

- Rien du tout. En fait je passais rapidement pour savoir ce que tu fais demain soir.

- Rien, répond prudemment le jeune homme.

- Parfait ! s'exclame Blaise. Tu ne peux donc pas refuser mon invitation pour sortir demain.

- Sortir où ?

- Le bar tenu par Draco évidemment. Il paraît que demain sa meilleure danseuse va se produire pour un spectacle inédit.

- Et pourquoi aller voir une danseuse m'intéresserait ? Tu sais que je déteste les endroits bondés.

- Tu as besoin de sortir un peu Théo. De toute façon ils ne te rendront pas ton héritage demain alors tu peux bien venir. Surtout qu'elle est française...

- Et cela change quoi ? demande-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

Blaise le regarde sceptiquement puis déclare :

- Tu as été trop en contact de Draco, il te transmet toutes ses sales manies. Donc, je viens te chercher demain à dix neuf heure.

Il se lève et commence à partir.

- Je n'ai pas dis que je venais Blaise.

- A demain mon chou !

Et Blaise claque la porte laissant un Théodore stupéfait se disant qu'ils étaient pourtant tout deux à Serpentard à Poudlard et qu'il venait de se faire avoir.

.

.

Le lendemain, dès l'ouverture de la banque il appelle et commence alors la longue attente accompagnée de musiques toutes pires que les autres au fur et à mesure. Vers midi il réussit à avoir son banquier et débute une bataille dont les arguments sont qu'il est trop jeune, il a encore ses études ou que sa vie est toujours en danger. Tout ça pour dire qu'ils ne comptent pas lui redonner l'entière possession de son héritage avant un long moment et préfèrent le laisser à l'État qui en fait un bien meilleur usage.

C'est ainsi que, le midi venu, Théodore démoralisé par cette matinée perdue ouvre son frigo et attrape un yaourt au fruit. En même temps il fait chauffer de l'eau dans une casserole et l'arrête lorsqu'elle frémit. Il la verse ensuite dans une tasse de cinquante centilitres (une grande tasse) et rajoute un thé à la poire au goût très prononcé et sucré.

L'après midi passe rapidement, trop rapidement.

Trois longs coups résonnent contre sa porte et le jeune homme se lève délaissant ses notes de droit jonchant sa petite table de cuisine. Évidemment ce n'est que Blaise, avec toujours le même petit sourire en coin. Ce dernier prend immédiatement la parole, presque surexcité ce qui se traduit pour lui par un étrange pétillement dan les yeux et un petit sourire horripilant.

- Bonjour Théo. Tu es prêt. Il ne faut surtout pas être en retard !

Et c'est ainsi que le jeune homme se retrouve traîné dans les rues et atterrit devant un établissement avec une enseigne toute simple. Deux mots et une plume noire pour ponctuer la phrase. _Le Crâne Corbeau._

Ils font la queue pendant presque une demi heure et Théo regarde dépité le mouvement de foule lorsqu'un homme blond accompagné d'une jeune femme au long manteau les dépassent et entrent dans la boîte en saluant le vigile à la porte. Ils sont si stupides qu'ils ne reconnaissent pas ceux qui sont employés dans la boîte et encore moins le patron, c'est presque pathétique. Le mouvement amorcé est cependant vite contenu lorsque trois personnes à son origine sont refoulées lors du contrôle.

L'attente recommence. Interminable entre tous ces chuchotements et cette foule.

Blaise semble ne plus tenir en place lorsqu'ils arrivent finalement à pénétrer dans l'établissement et Théodore se fige presque. L'intérieur est spacieux, de lourdes tentures sombres séparent la salle des coulisses. En elle même la salle comporte trois parties : les tables, le bar et la piste de danse. Le tout est décoré dans un dégradé de rouge et de gris oscillant parfois vers le noir. Blaise se penche à son oreille en s'accrochant à son bras alors qu'ils traversent une foule de danseurs et lui dit fortement pour être entendu :

- Ce soir, c'est une soirée à thème. Le patron a choisi le noir !

.

.

Après avoir dû danser pendant plus d'un quart d'heure il a réussi à s'asseoir, enfin, au bar et tout ça pour qu'un groupe de fille lui tourne autour. Théo remarque aussi la jeune femme, rentrée un peu plus tôt qui l'observe à la dérobé et qui finit par se détourner.

Il retourne dans ses pensées lorsqu'il entend le barman, un peu affolé, appeler son collègue :

- Andy ?! Andy !Putain Andy t'es où ?

Il détourne son attention rapidement.

- C'est toi le spécialiste des cocktails ! Alors ramène ton cul ici tout de suite et arrête de fumer. On bosse, merde !

En entendant le mot cocktail Théo ne peut s'empêcher de demander quel genre de cocktail et Zacharias, le barman répond sèchement :

- Si tu connais le _Polar Blue Lagoon** _je veux bien ton aide mais comme j'en doute...

Théo ne se laisse pas démonter et montre au jeune barman dans quel ordre ajouter le curaçao bleu, la vodka et la limonade dans un verre rempli de glaçon et le jeune barman reproduit puis tend le verre à une femme.

Quelques minutes plus tard un homme grand, à la coupe militaire s'approche de Zacharias et lui demande ce qu'il voulait. Le jeune répond sèchement :

- C'est trop tard Andy !

- Comment ça trop tard ?

- Ça fait un quart d'heure que je t'ai appelé !

- Et c'est quoi le problème ?

- Quoi le problème ! répète Zach vivement. Le problème est que c'est un client qui a du m'aider alors que tu es mon supérieur et celui qui s'occupe des cocktails ! Voila le problème Andy, tu es incapable de faire un service complet et tu nous mets tous dans la merde ! Tu veux que je te le dise autrement peut-être !

Zach est alors interrompu par un coup de poing dans le ventre. En face de lui, Andy se tient rouge de colère et s'apprête à réitérer lorsqu'une main fine se pose sur son bras et le retient. Andy se retourne brusquement pour dire sa façon de penser à l'importun mais se fige immédiatement en voyant son patron.

- Andy... peux-tu m'expliquer ce que tu es en train de faire, demande-t-il doucement, peut-être un peu trop.

Il était mort, voilà la pensée dudit Andy en voyant le regard glacial de son patron alors, pourquoi ne pas se faire plaisir ? Un rictus mauvais prend place sur son visage. Il envoie une droite à son patron puis quitte le bar. Cependant il n'entend pas Draco murmurer :

- Ta vie est finie Andy, foi de Malfoy.

Théodore regarde cette altercation de loin et soupire face à l'emportement de l'employé.

.

.

La soirée passe tranquillement et Blaise revient finalement vers lui et ne remarque pas l'éclat de jalousie de Théo alors qu'il flirt avec une jeune fille brune.

- C'est l'heure de la française ! s'exclame-t-il joyeusement.

En effet des projecteurs se braquent sur la scène et en son centre se trouve Draco Malfoy, le patron. Beaucoup chuchotent quand ils aperçoivent la marque du coup reçu un peu plus tôt mais ce dernier ne semble pas y faire attention. Il annonce d'une voix forte :

- Bonsoir. Ce soir pour fêter la troisième année d'ouverture du _Crâne Corbeau _Carole nous fait le plaisir de danser une inédite, encore jamais vue. Une dernière petite chose, elle a acceptée de laisser entendre sa voix ce soir, ce qui est très rare alors, savourez !

Des faibles applaudissements raisonnent alors que la musique commence immédiatement, quelques notes de piano...

Une voix claire commence à chanter :

_**« Usé par les hommes. Par le bruit qui rend fou. Usé par la vie. Par les hurlements. »**_

Tous ont le souffle coupé par l'apparition. Dans l'ombre une jeune femme apparaît, habillée tout de noir. À chaque parole elle fait un pas de plus et des clochettes raisonnent. Tous sont subjugués par la voix de cette femme même si peu comprennent réellement les paroles qui sont en français.

_**« Usé par le silence. Usé par le vent. Usé par l'oubli. »**_

Carole apparaît alors à la lumière qui reflète ses mèches rouges et fait ressortir sa tenue de cuir. Elle avance toujours et tout en chantant, calmement, elle s'approche de la barre fixe au milieu de la scène. Elle caresse la barre tout en chantant toujours. Elle fait un tour calmement et ses cheveux se balance dans ce rythme indolent.

_**« On oublie pourtant. Qu'un jour on s'est aimé. Qu'un jour on a vécu... »**_

En suivant le lent rythme des paroles Carole descend de la scène, s'approche d'une personne et... repart sans un regard pour cette homme assis.

_**« Usé par un monde. Qu'on ne comprend plus. Qu'on a jamais compris. »**_

Le rythme accélère progressivement. Carole se met à tourner lentement autour de la barre qu'elle a à nouveau rejoint. Elle se laisse lentement tomber et les paroles continuent à couler hors de ses lèvres. Elle rejette la tête en arrière, soudainement.

**«_ Mais qu'il continue. A tourner encore. A tourner toujours plus. A faire tourner la tête. »_**

Elle reste suspendue un moment et fini par se relever sensuellement. Son regard se fixe dans celui de Théodore. Elle avance, tel un félin, sans jamais quitter ses yeux et le texte semble avoir sa propre vie. Elle se détourne subitement de Théo et attrape un homme. Semblant l'accuser elle continue à chanter, plus fort :

_**« Et non, y a plus d'amour. Y a plus que des troupeaux. Des vendus, des vautours. Des vendeurs de merveilles. Des joueur de tambours. »**_

Carole enchaîne les mouvements tantôt lents tantôt vifs, tantôt fluides tantôt saccadés et se retrouve une fois de plus sur scène, dos au public.

Inaccessible.

Proche et pourtant trop loin.

_**« Te voila qui revient. Te voilà toi mon frère. Qui me dit prends ma main. Marchons vers la lumière »**_

Elle reprend encore. Danse la main tendue vers une personne imaginaire et semble marcher vers la lumière mais au contraire se dirige dans les profondeurs de la scène.

Profondeurs emplies de ténèbres.

Elle s'arrête.

Le monde semble se figer alors que sa voix prend de l'ampleur.

_**« Et le cœur plein d'espoir. Et le cœur infini. On oubli qu'il fait noir. »**_

Le public n'ose plus faire un bruit face à cette voix. Voix enchanteresse et remplie d'une sorte de douleur.

La fin de la chanson est proche.

Soudain, semblant prise d'une frénésie ou d'une folie elle se met à tournoyer, tournoyer toujours plus. Ses cheveux volent autour d'elle en une ligne noire et rouge. Les grelots tintent toujours plus et sa voix prend encore plus de puissance.

_**« La la la la la la la la la la.. ».**_

Et tout s'arrête brusquement.

Carole tombe et ne bouge plus.

La musique s'est arrêtée elle aussi.

Le silence résonne dans la salle puis viennent les applaudissements.

Elle gît sur le sol noir de la scène, ses cheveux éparpillés et les mèches rouges semblant former une étrange marre de sang.

La danseuse se relève gracieusement, salue et remercie.

Peu à peu le légers brouhaha du club recommence.

.

.

Après cette soirée, les jours défilent et Théodore finit par retourner à la boîte avec Blaise et, parfois, seul. C'est ainsi qu'il apprend que Carole, la danseuse française, est remplacée pour un temps indéterminé. Sa remplaçante n'a pas autant de charme que la française mais a un talent certain dans la danse et sa beauté lui avait quasiment donné le poste de remplaçante d'office. En effet ses yeux bridés, ses longs cheveux noirs et sa taille moyenne la rendent appréciée de tous. Cependant, du peu qu'il avait entendu le barman dire, elle avait un caractère détestable.

Parfois il arrivait à Théodore de se demander où était Carole car il ne la croisait plus en cours.

Elle a purement et simplement disparu.

C'est aussi ce soir là, après avoir aidé le barman pour la composition d'un cocktail récent mais à la mode en Allemagne qu'il réussit à avoir un travail. En fait, alors qu'il allait partir, une silhouette bien connue l'avait abordé et proposé le boulot car il avait un talent certain avec les alcools et les boissons en général. Théodore avait tout d'abord hésité devant la proposition de Draco, un ami de Blaise, et finalement accepté sachant qu'il ne récupérerait pas tout de suite sa chère maison. L'argent finirait par lui manquer un jour et il n'accepterait aucun colocataire dans son appartement.

Son seul havre de paix.

.

.

Sa vie devient très vite routinière.

La journée les cours, le soir la boîte, sauf le dimanche et le lundi. Théo ne sait pas combien de temps il va réussir à tenir le rythme mais il apprécie un peu plus son _exil _forcé.

Alors qu'il se prépare à aller dans le _quartier des insurgés _Blaise rentre dans l'appartement sans frapper et claque violemment la porte. Il paraît essoufflé et un peu inquiet mais le métis se reprend très vite et explique :

- Je pars ce soir !

- Pourquoi ?

- Un travail.

Les réponses sont brèves et rapides.

- Officieusement ?

- Le Ministère m'a repéré. Il faut que je me fasse oublier. Je reviens dans un mois. Mais avant, reprend-il plus joyeusement, ce soir on fête les deux mois de ta première entrée au _Crâne Corbeau _!

.

Deux mois, cela fait deux mois que Carole a disparu, il ne sait pas pourquoi il pense à cela mais Théo se doute qu'il y a un lien avec Voldemort.

Toujours lui.

Il ne sera jamais tranquille, libéré de toutes peurs d'être un jour découvert et assassiné pour sa trahison.

Alors qu'il prépare un cocktail il surprend une conversation entre son patron et... Carole !

- Je vais très bien Draco, je t'assure mais je ne me sens pas capable de danser.

- Juste pour un soir...

- Non !

- Donne moi au moins tes raisons alors !

Le ton monte rapidement et la jeune femme part rageusement en lançant :

- Vire moi si tu veux, je m'en fous !

.

.

Après cette soirée il n'a pas vu la jeune femme. Encore deux mois sont passés. Nous sommes samedi.

Quatre mois après l'agression de Carole même si Théodore ne le sait pas.

Il finit son service vers cinq heure du matin pour avoir son congé le samedi en plus de ses deux autres journées (ou plutôt soirées). Alors qu'il parcourt les rues désertes éclairées par la pâle lumière de l'aurore il se sent observé.

Il se retourne plusieurs fois, ne voit rien.

Il accélère mais la présence se rapproche.

Il se retourne.

Encore.

Ne voit toujours rien.

Un souffle dans sa nuque.

Un coup.

Le noir.

…

Théodore se réveille doucement. Il sent une tension sur ses épaules et des liens autour de ses poignets.

Il est attaché.

Non.

Suspendu.

Quelques minutes passent, il essaie de comprendre ce qu'il se passe... s'est passé...

Rien ne lui vient.

Il relève doucement la tête et voit ses mains étroitement liées à un crochet suspendu à une corde. C'est seulement à ce moment qu'il se rend compte qu'il touche à peine le sol.

Une odeur est persistante dans ce qui se trouve être un immense entrepôt abandonné. Une odeur de viande pourrissante, en décomposition. Pourtant pas un bruit ne perce le silence. Il tourne lentement la tête vers la gauche tout en essayant de ne pas tirer sur ses épaules devenant douloureuses. Il aperçoit des carcasses, carcasses d'animaux mais, dans le coin le plus éloigné il voit une chevelure noire souillée de sang. Chevelure qui ne peut être qu'humaine.

Une porte claque.

Le bruit résonne dans le vide de l'entrepôt et des pas s'approchent de lui.

Par derrière.

Théo essaie de bouger ne voulant pas tourner le dos au danger mais une vive douleur le rappelle à l'immobilité forcée. Où plutôt à un semblant d'immobilité.

Un homme se place face à lui et l'observe de ses yeux carmins entourés de mèches noires. Il est habillé de noir et cela fait ressortir la pâleur de sa peau. L'homme se met en mouvement. Il tourne lentement autour de Théo qui ne peut bouger. L'autre murmure tout en commençant à déboutonner la chemise anthracite de son prisonnier.

- Je ne voulais pas te blesser... Tu ne m'aurais pas suivi seul...

La chemise cède et tombe dans un bruit sourd sur le sol de ciment taché du sang d'animaux... et peut-être humain... Il laisse ses mains caresser la peau, fait des arabesques de ses longs doigts fins.

- Ta peau est si douce... Laisse moi rendre hommage à ton corps... Laisse moi remplacer ceux qui ne te méritent pas...

Théo reste figé, comme un cerf pris dans les phares d'une voiture et qui attend l'inévitable. Il frissonne face aux paroles de _L'autre. _Il comprend ce qui l'attend et ne peut qu'imiter ce cerf attendant son dernier instant.

L'impact !

Il n'y a que ça à faire, attendre, l'impact !

Regarder l'inévitable se rapprocher... L'impact !

.

.  
_L'autre _a fini son travaille et recule. Il examine Théo puis tous les vêtements à terre. Le prisonnier bouge, essaie de se soustraire à cet examen. Un sourire sadique apparaît sur le visage du ravisseur.

- Tut tut tut ! Théodore... Il ne faut pas bouger, susurre-t-il à son oreille. Attends moi bien sagement. Il faut te punir...

Il revient très vite avec un set d'aiguille et un chalumeau.

Pour essayer de ne pas montrer sa terreur Théo ferme les yeux mais les rouvre lorsqu'il entend le chalumeau. En chauffant une des plus petite aiguille _L'autre _déclare :

- Il ne faudrait pas que tes plaies s'infectent, beauté. Nous ne faisons que commencer le jeu.

Il le détache brusquement et Théo s'effondre au sol, ses jambes ne le soutenant pas. Depuis combien de temps est-il là, attaché comme une bête ? Pour combien de temps encore ? Va-t-il seulement sortir vivant ?

Il en doute alors qu'il sent la première aiguille s'insérant dans la deuxième phalange du pouce de sa main gauche. L'endroit le plus sensible, il laisse l'aiguille plantée de trois millimètres dans sa chair et prend un autre doigt.

La douleur est insupportable. Il ne peut pas faire un geste sans qu'une aiguille ne s'enfonce un peu plus ou ne bouge.

.

.

- Théo ! Théo ! T'es là Théo ?

Blaise tambourine à la porte mais au bout d'un quart d'heure sans réponse se résout à laisser un mot. Il s'assoit sur le palier, sort un crayon et un morceau de papier. Lorsqu'il a fini il glisse le mot dans la fente de la porte. Le mot tombe de l'autre coté.

Blaise repart.

Dans l'appartement, une fenêtre est restée ouverte.

Un coup de vent et le mot s'envole.

Il passe par la fenêtre et tombe dans la rue où il ne tarde pas à se faire piétiner par des passants pressés.

_« Théo. C'est Blaise, je suis passé à l'appart pour te dire que je suis revenu mais le Ministère est une vrai teigne. Il faute que je parte encore. Hors de l'Europe cette fois... Le régime commence à se répandre partout, il faut que j'aide les réseaux de résistance. En espérant te voir bientôt et que la liberté finisse par gagner._

_Blaise... »_

Un mot perdu... qui ne sera jamais lu par son destinataire à cause d'une simple fenêtre restée ouverte.

.

.

Le week-end passe lentement pour Théo, son ravisseur n'est toujours pas revenu et lui est resté étendu sur le sol de ciment froid, nu...

Incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Dans ses brefs moment de clarté il se met à penser qu'il a été drogué. Peut être...

Une porte claque, comme la première fois et Théo sait que tout va commencer maintenant et finir aussi. Finir en douleur sans échappatoire.

C'est une certitude.

L'homme est revenu et le toise.

Il attrape brusquement Théo par les bras et le raccroche au crochet et la torture commence.

_L'autre _utilise plusieurs techniques. Pour faire durer le plaisir, explique-t-il calmement.

Couteau.

Sel.

Citron.

Fer rouge.

Fouet.

Martinet.

Les gestes sont sûrs, précis.

Ses cris déchirent le silence de l'entrepôt de boucherie dont le sol de ciment recommence à se repaître de sang... mais de sang humain. Il ne retient plus ses cris. A quoi bon être fort alors qu'enfin tout va bientôt être terminé ? À quoi sert la fierté dans ces moments ?

Le pire est qu'_Il _lui donne à manger, à boire, et soigne les plaies les plus profondes. Le supplice semble ne jamais vouloir se taire et, lorsque la douleur est trop forte Théo se laisse emporter par les Ténèbres, espèce de capitulation...

Pour lui une éternité est passée.

Dehors le soleil se lève, nous sommes le lundi matin.

Deux jours sont passés... deux jours de pure horreur.

.

Ce soir là une silhouette portant un drap noir se faufile dans la nuit et dépose son « paquet » dans une petite rue.

.

Théo se réveille une fois de plus sur un sol dur mais, quelque chose est différent.

Le bruit.

Voilà la différence ! Il entend des chants d'oiseaux et des voix. Il ouvre un œil, puis deux.

Il fait nuit.

Il voit des étoiles dans le ciel.

Il est donc libre...

Il se redresse douloureusement, tout son corps est douleur.

Il voit un drap noir qui le recouvre et ses vêtements sont déposés en une pile contre le mur. Alors qu'il se relève difficilement il voit une petite note. Il l'attrape du bout de ses doigts blessés.

_« Tu étais exquis... mais pas un mot où tu me reverras petit serpent... »_

Théo se dépêche – autant qu'il le peut alors qu'il est une plaie vivante – et se rhabille. Son corps est couvert de sang figé et... un autre liquide... Non ! Il ne veut pas y penser. Il ne doit pas y penser ! Il doit juste rentrer chez lui et faire comme si de rien n'était.

Ces quelques jours n'ont pas existé, n'existeront jamais...

Le jour se lève et Théo sort de la ruelle en y abandonnant le drap noir et la plume de corbeau. Il rentre à son appartement en ignorant ses blessures. Physiques et morales.

Arrivé chez lui, il s'écroule sur son lit en laissant échapper un gémissement de douleur. C'est la sonnerie répétitive d'un téléphone qui le réveille. Il le laisse sonner mais, au bout de cinq minutes finit par décrocher.

- Allô ?

- Théo ?

La voix au bout du fil est soulagée.

- Oui Draco. J'allais t'appeler pour dire que je ne pourrai pas venir pendant une semaine. Je suis malade.

- Oh... Ok... il semble surpris. Tu préviens un peu tard mais je pense que Zach et Dean pourront se débrouiller seul. Repose toi bien et j'espère que ce n'est pas trop grave !

Draco raccroche et le téléphone continue à faire retentir des bips strident. Théo le lâche et il atterrit sur le tapis. Un rire nerveux commence à sortir de sa gorge alors qu'il se rappelle des paroles de Draco.

« _J'espère que ce n'est pas trop grave »_

Bien sur ce n'est pas grave ! Son corps est couvert de coupures, coups de fouets, bleus... mais ce n'est pas grave !

Son rire reprend de plus belle.

Il a été battu, attaché comme un chien... mais tout va bien !

Son rire commence a resté coincé dans sa gorge.

Il a été mis a nu, violé... mais tout va... NON ! Ne pas penser à ÇA ! Rien ne s'est passé, ce n'est qu'un rêve. Un très mauvais rêve mais rien de plus.

Son rire s'éteint. Il est remplacé par des larmes traîtresses. Larmes qui n'ont rien à faire ici puis-ce que rien ne s'est passé...

…

Il finit par s'endormir.

Une semaine passe.

Il reste enfermé dans une pièce mais ce soir Théo doit sortir travailler et retrouver le monde des vivants. Il ne s'en sent pas capable.

Il prend sont téléphone et appelle sont patron. Après vingt minutes d'explication et surtout d'argumentation il réussit à avoir un congés de trois semaines.

Il raccroche.

Il va ouvrir une fenêtre. Observe les lumières d'un monde qu'il sent éloigné.

Il prend une cigarette, une blonde. Il attrape ensuite son briquet, noir. Comme son humeur. Il allume la clope et inspire la première bouffée. Aussitôt, il se détend.

Dire que la première fois qu'il avait essayé, la fumée lui avait irrité la gorge. Il avait ensuite dit qu'il ne voyait pas le plaisir et il avait continué la clope sous l'injonction des autres. Au bout de quatre bouffées il supportait mieux. Dire qu'il avait dit qu'il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de fumer. Et maintenant il se perd dans un des seuls plaisirs qu'il s'accorde espérant qu'il le détruise rapidement.

Il y a ça et son deuxième et dernier plaisir. La lame d'un couteau sur ses chairs.

Il ne peut plus s'en passer. Il doit souffrir pour vivre encore un peu lui qui se sent perdu. Souffrir pour oublier, se sentir un peu plus vivant.

.

Un mois passe.

.

Il retourne un soir au bar. Il ne pense plus. Les gestes sont mécaniques. La vie reprend ses droits ou plutôt ne veut pas laisser sa place sans se battre.

Deux jours plus tard la danseuse française, Carole, revient et reprend des tours de danse. Et quelques jours après des rumeurs disent qu'elle fait maintenant les « formules complètes », l'euphémisme pour la prostitution... Ce sont juste des ragots.

Les jours passent. Une routine s'installe. Personne ne voit Théodore qui sombre doucement.

Lorsqu'il rentre le soir la lame d'un couteau passe immédiatement sur un endroit encore vierge de sa peau et il se laisse emporter dans l'apathie bienfaisante de la douleur. Douleur qui s'amoindrit de jour en jour.

Il est seul. Personne ne comprend. La seule personne à qui il tient est partie sans laisser de trace.

Blaise... celui pour qui il serait près à tout. Même disparaître si cela pouvait lui faciliter la vie. Après tout il ne sert à rien. Lui, Théodore Nott. Il n'a plus que son nom.

Plus de fortune.

Plus de biens.

Plus rien.

Juste une souillure ineffaçable.

Cela aiderait Blaise s'il n'était pas là.

Théo se lève comme un automate. Ouvre la fenêtre. Allume une clope et regarde la ville pleine de vie du coté de insurgés. Il jette son mégot par la fenêtre et part dans sa chambre.

Il veut être digne encore au moins une fois si ce n'est dans la vie ce sera dans la mort.

Il prend sa meilleure lame, s'assoit par terre. Il se cale bien contre une armoire, une couverture épaisse sur le sol. Il observe son poignet gauche. Recouvert de minuscules entailles dans le sens des veines mais jamais très profondes. Même constat sur le droit.

Son choix s'arrête sur le bras gauche, plus pratique.

Il pose la lame pile à l'endroit où un multitude de petites veines se rejoignent. Il enfonce le couteau dans sa chair pâle.

La douleur est là. Apaisante.

Comment réussit-il à trouver la douleur apaisante ? Il ne sait pas.

Il doit continuer.

Arrêter de réfléchir.

Il enfonce un peu plus. Une douleur plus aiguë. Il a touché la veine. Il pose le couteau à coté de lui et ferme les yeux.

_J'espère que Blaise ne me trouvera pas. Il sera triste mais, il oubliera vite. Je n'étais qu'un ami pour lui. Rien de plus... Enfin je vais être libre. C'est bête de devoir mourir juste pour ce sentir vivre, se sentir libre de tout. C'est stupide, je le sais mais... je veux cette liberté._

_J'espère que Blaise ne me trouvera pas... Il sera... triste... Il... m'oubliera vite..._

.

.

_« **Une nouvelle victime du tueur en série auto-nommé Lord Voldemort ?**_

_En milieu de semaine dernière un jeune étudiant a été trouvé mort par son ami Blaise Zabini (biographie p.4) qui revenait de voyage. Personne n'a comprit sont geste. Pourquoi se suicider ? Aucune lettre n'a été trouvée._

_Cette question a peut être une réponse alors qu'une note a été retrouvée dans la chambre de l'étudiant. Cette feuille dit simplement _« Tu étais exquis mais pas un mot petit serpent »._ Cependant tout laisse à croire que ceci est l'œuvre de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom car la famille de Théodore Nott (biographie p.5), la victime, était très liée avec l'activiste. Nous ne saurons jamais la vérité mais l'enquête reste ouverte encore 36 jours pour concorder avec la loi 3.33 sur le suicide. Le corps sera ensuite incinéré et les cendres emprisonnées dans du béton qui sera lancé dans la mer. »_

* * *

* Pour ces paroles je les vois bien correspondre à la relation entre Théo et Blaise après je ne sais pas si c'est très visible comme comparaison.

** j'ai pris un coktail au hasard...

* * *

Prochain chapitre vers le 9-10 septembre (j'avais noté août au début...) comme ça j'aurai eu mon emploi du temps et ce sera plus facile de prévoir celui d'après. J'espère l'avoir fini avant cependant.

Titre : Chapitre 4 : Le Projet Humain

Comme toujours si il y a des précisions, des questions, des critiques je suis preneuse.

_Pour finir je suis généreuse (ou sadique) pour une fois je mets un petit extrait du prochain chapitre (la première version du passage):_

**_« Il pose rapidement le dossier et repart sans laisser le temps aux jeune homme de réagir. Ce dernier regarde un instant l'épais tas de paperasse, soupire, puis finit par se lever._**

**_Alors qu'il s'apprête à le mettre sur une quelconque étagère le nom du dossier l'interpelle._**

**_« Crâne Corbeau. CONFIDENTIEL. » ... »_**

_****__****__Réponses reviews :_

_**Anna :**_Merci pour ta review. Pourquoi Ron est si détestable ? Au début ce n'était pas expliqué mais finalement tu sauras pourquoi il se comporte ainsi dans le prochain chapitre. Ou savoir, en partie... Merci encore.

_**Ta Lectrice :** _Merci pour ta review ! Heureuse que ça te plaise et j'espère que ça va continuer. Pour la rencontre Tom/Harry c'est pour ... (après avoir vérifié mes notes) le chapitre 5 où il y aura un petit aperçu quoi que je crois que je parle d'eux deux (un tout petit peu) dans le prochain.

Tsuh... merci de continuer à lire...


	5. Le projet humain

**Rating :** **M** pour violence

**Genre :** Drame (malheurs qui arrivent faute de l'homme, rien de prédestiné, pas d'instance supérieur qui décide); horreur (violences, fic "noire", meurtres) mystère (il en faut toujours) presque Death-fic...

**Disclaimer : **Tout appartient à J.K.R sauf l'idée de cette fic. _Le projet Humain _appartient au groupe Eths. Nathan, Raphaël et Morgan sont toujours à moi et le resteront.

**Note : **a nouveau des risques d'OOC dans ce chapitre. Il est également en lien direct avec le prochain, ce sont les plus liés.

Pour ce qui est du choix de la chanson, elle parle du Ministère et non du personnage de ce chapitre (je n'allais pas dire qui c'était tout de suite...)

Sur ce j'espère que vous avez passé une bonne rentrée (pour ceux qui sont en cours et non encore en vacances...).

**_Ce chapitre débute le 19 juillet c'est à dire 1 jour après le "relachement" de Théo. Ce dernier se suicide le 30 août et son corps est découvert le 8 septembre._**

**_je crois n'avoir rien oublié donc :_**

**Bonne lecture ! **(pendant ce temps je vais regarder la saison 7 de Doctor Who)

* * *

**Blabla gras = dialogue en français**

_Blabla italique = pensées sauf entre parenthèse qui sont des écrits_

_$ blabla $ = retour en arrière (flash back)_

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Le Projet Humain

_**« Empourprant ma gangrène des pieds jusqu'à la tête, je suinte, je saigne, pour vous ma race humaine qui s'est endormie au coin du monde.**_

_**Immonde est le reflet du péché trop lourd à porter, donc je le porte. »**_

_**.**_

**Le projet humain – Eths**

Il est neuf heure, le centre de Londres fourmille des gens entrant et sortant de l'énorme bâtiment qu'est le Ministère. En entrant, avant, il était possible de voir le fontaine de la fraternité au milieu de l'Atrium. Tout a changé maintenant. Les visiteurs et employés tombent sur _ça _alors qu'ils n'ont même pas mis un pied dans le ministère.

Ça ?

Cette statue et, surtout, cette inscription*. Qui souhaiterait la mort d'un autre être humain ?

La politique le veut.

Et cette statue, ce lion piétinant un serpent et des ossements humains...

Un jeune homme se détache de la foule et se dirige vers un des nombreux ascenseurs après avoir passé la sécurité. Ils sont au nombre de douze exactement.

Il fait cependant demi-tour et se dirige vers une petite porte face aux ascenseurs. La porte du Départements des Mystères, communément appelée salle des Archives.

Il marche dans un couloir à peine éclairé puis arrive dans un espace circulaire qui s'ouvre sur plusieurs sorties. Il se dirige sans hésiter vers la droite et pousse une petite porte noire. À l'intérieur de longues étagères remplies de dossiers sont alignées. Il en attrape un au hasard, s'installe à une petite table ronde et fait semblant de le consulter.

_Qu'est ce qu'ils croient faire en ce moment ? La population commence à paniquer et eux que font-ils ? Rien... Pourquoi ? je me le demande. Et cette lettre ? Pourquoi m''écrire maintenant alors que je suis si près du but ? Pourquoi se manifeste-t-il maintenant ? _

Le jeune homme sort alors une lettre, quelque peu froissée, montrant qu'elle a déjà été lue plusieurs fois :

_« Salut..._

_Je suis enfin rentré au pays (je ne sais pas si je peux encore dire que l'Angleterre est _mon _pays). Il faut vraiment qu'on se voit. Qu'on mette tout ça au clair. Je suis sûr que tu sais de quoi je parle..._

_Il faut vraiment que tu t'expliques, m'expliques. Je ne comprends pas ton geste et... il faut qu'on se parle... vraiment. En face._

_Mione ne veut plus entendre parler de toi et ta famille est injoignable._

_Appelle moi quand tu pourras... Je crois que... moi aussi j'ai besoin de parler de... tu sais quoi..._

_Appelle moi quand tu pourras... »_

Il sait parfaitement de quoi il parle mais il doit finir sa mission, ce pourquoi il a fait _ça_. Ce n'est plus le moment de faiblir, de revenir en arrière.

À ce moment la porte de la salle s'ouvre, un homme entre.

- Salut Ron, dit-il en lui tendant un dossier.

Il reprend :

- Tu peux ranger ça ? Je n'ai pas le temps aujourd'hui, j'ai rendez-vous avec le Ministre.

Il pose rapidement le dossier et repart sans laisser le temps à Ron de réagir. Ce dernier regarde un instant l'épais tas de paperasse, soupire, puis finit par se lever.

Alors qu'il s'apprête à le mettre sur une quelconque étagère le nom du dossier l'interpelle.

« Crâne Corbeau. **CONFIDENTIEL. »**

Ron n'interrompt pas son geste et range le dossier... en apparence seulement. En effet, après avoir vérifié s'il était surveillé il en prend un autre, sur le _cantonnement des canaris jaunes_. Ils font presque la même taille. Il intervertit donc les contenus et retourne à sa petite table. Arrivé à elle il range tranquillement toutes ses affaires et finit par se diriger vers la sortie.

La journée passe tranquillement pour tous ou presque. Ron s'attend à chaque minute que sa supercherie soit découverte mais ce n'est finalement pas le cas et, vingt et une heure passée, il sort tranquillement du ministère.

Peu de personnes sont encore dehors et une fine bruine s'insinue dans ses vêtements légers.

- Temps pourri ! peste Ron en accélérant son allure.

Après un quart d'heure de marche il s'arrête enfin devant un grand bâtiment gris. Sans hésitation il entre et gravit les trois étages qui le séparent de son appartement.

Alors qu'il ouvre la porte, Ron entend un bruit sourd, puis celui du verre se brisant. Après une ou deux injures contre des bestioles impossibles à se tenir correctement une journée, il entre enfin. Le spectacle aurait pu être comique si les protagonistes de la scène n'avaient pas été une pile de dossiers (le bruit sourd) et une splendide coupe à fruit. Ron aurait presque ri devant ce carnage, mais après sa journée il aurait voulu avoir autre chose à faire que nettoyer les dégâts de la bête qu'il a accueilli quelques jours plus tôt.

La dite bête qui, au moment même où il l'insulte intérieurement, montre le bout de sa truffe. Innocemment, bien sûr ! Bon, il ne peut s'en prendre qu'à lui même... après tout c'est lui qui l'a recueillie alors qu'elle aurait pu rester dans la rue.

La dite bête approche lentement, un peu craintive, mais finit par se frotter contre ses jambes en émettant un ronronnement fort sonore. C'est à croire que cette bestiole ne sait faire que ça. Ronronner, ronronner et encore ronronner. **

Ron finit par refermer la porte, prend l'animal et le pose sur une chaise. Il rattrape ensuite les dégâts, c'est à dire les morceaux de verre, les feuilles éparpillées et les bouts de tapisserie jonchant... les morceaux de tapisserie ?!

Il arrête son geste et relève la tête en direction du fautif. Le petit félin le regarde avec des yeux innocents qui semblent lui dire :

- Moi ? Je suis innocente... jamais je n'oserais m'attaquer à cette magnifique tapisserie verte... un vert un peu maladif quand même. Jamais je...

Quel idée a-t-il eu de recueillir cette jeune femelle calico ? Ce n'est pas qu'il n'aime pas les chats, peut-être que Pattenrond, le chat d'Hermione est une exception car on peut se demander en quoi il est un digne représentant de la race féline. Mais, lorsqu'il l'avait vu, au bord d'une route, fouillant dans une poubelle, il avait eu pitié. Pitié pour cet animal d'habitude si fier. Bon peut être que son pelage tacheté de noir, de roux et de blanc y était pour quelque chose.

Qui aurait cru que cette bestiole si petite pouvait être aussi démoniaque ? Qui aurait pensé qu'elle peut demander un câlin un instant et, celui d'après, orchestrer la destruction du mobilier ?

Le chat regarde tranquillement Ron qui ramasse les bouts de verre après avoir déposé le dossier qu'il a rapporté sur la table basse.

Alors qu'il revient de la cuisine où il est parti jeter les restes de la malheureuse coupe à fruit qui n'a jamais connu de fruits et n'en connaîtra jamais – à part peut-être des pourris – il découvre le félin fautif reniflant le papier et commençant à s'étirer dessus, toutes griffes dehors évidemment.

- Mew !

- Oui ? semble-t-elle lui répondre, je marque juste mon territoire...

Ron l'attrape et elle se met à ronronner deux fois plus fort tout en se frottant contre le cou de l'homme. Il se met à rire doucement, ce qui est devenu rare. Le jeune roux se laisse tomber de tout son long sur le canapé et la jeune calico ne bouge pas. Elle se couche sur son ventre et se caresse toujours plus sur Ron qui subit ce câlin quelque peu... sauvage. Elle se relève et commence à tâter. Ron la laisse faire mais finit par la repousser en lui disant calmement :

- Allez ma belle... je finis ton câlin tout à l'heure. Là, je dois encore travailler.

Mew, pas vraiment du même avis que son jeune (nouveau) maître passe une patte de chaque coté du cou de Ron et cale sa tête entre sa patte droite et le cou. Elle ne bouge plus et émet un léger ronronnement qui finit par endormir son jeune maître.

.

Ron ne se réveille que plusieurs heures plus tard et après avoir mangé et, à nouveau donné quelques caresses à Mew, s'empare du dossier et s'installe dans un fauteuil face à une table basse.

_« Introduction au Crâne Corbeau._

_Pour bien comprendre cette organisation il faut tout d'abord situer l'organisation du pays. _

_La première apparition du Crâne Corbeau remonte à 1996. À cette époque les lois contre les émotions n'existaient pas ce qui explique la montée fulgurante des adhérents à ce que nous nommeront une secte. _

_Le but de cette secte était de prendre le pouvoir afin de créer l'anarchie. Pour arriver à ses fins Tom Marvolo Riddle s'entoura des familles les plus riches d'Angleterre et plus précisément de Londres. _

_Ce dossier comporte toutes les informations qui ont pu être trouvées à ce jour sur l'organisation, ses membres, le but et tout ceux qui sont soupçonnés d'adhérer de près ou de loin à cette secte. Ces informations sont indiscutables, elles proviennent de témoignages et des archives du Ministère._

_Ce dossier a été rédigé afin de prévenir la formation d'une autre organisation contre le gouvernement grâce à l'étude des membres et des actions. »_

Après avoir lu l'introduction, Ron feuillette le dossier et tombe sur des photos, accompagnées de commentaires.

La première représente un homme aux traits aristocratiques, aux cheveux blonds et à la peau pâle. Il est accompagné d'une femme et d'un jeune enfant. Les deux sont également blonds.

_« Lucius Malfoy. Narcissa Malfoy, née Black. Draco Malfoy._

_Famille très proche de Tom Marvolo Riddle. Narcissa Malfoy a été tuée lors du démantèlement de la secte et son mari arrêté. Leur fils, Draco Malfoy est libre – manque de preuves – mais étroitement surveillé surtout depuis l'ouverture d'un club lui appartenant et nommé _Crâne Corbeau_. »_

Il en prend ensuite une deuxième, celle-ci montre une femme aux cheveux noirs. Ses mains sont couvertes de sang.

_« Bellatrix Lestrange, née Black. Arrêtée et envoyée à Azkaban une première fois, elle réussit à s'échapper. Une des plus loyales à celui qui se fait appeler Lord Voldemort elle est arrêté une seconde fois lors de la destruction de la secte. Malgré la folie diagnostiquée lors de l'enquête elle fut à nouveau envoyée à Azkaban où elle réside toujours. »_

Plusieurs pages se succèdent, répertoriant tout les membres connus qu'ils soient vivants ou morts, libres ou arrêtés. Beaucoup appartiennent à d'anciennes familles influentes et quelques uns un peu moins mais il n'y a aucune trace d'une personne appartenant au peuple. Aristocrates et quelques bourgeois, voilà la composition du Crâne Corbeau.

Vers le milieu du dossier Ron tombe sur les actions de la _secte _résumées sur une seule page. Toujours la même chose notée :

Le lieu. La date. L'heure. « _arrêté par … du Ministère »_

Cela rappelle à Ron une phrase qu'il a un jours entendu Harry dire ou alors était-ce une autre personne...

_$- Ce sont les gagnants qui écrivent l'Histoire... toujours à leur avantage...$_

Face à ce dossier il se rend compte de la vérité dans ces paroles. Le Ministère semble ''blanc'' alors que la secte est accusée des meurtres et des actions les plus horribles.

Alors qu'il va se saisir d'une autre feuille dans le dossier il entend, encore, le bruit d'un objet tombant dans la cuisine. Il se relève précipitamment et, arrivé dans la pièce, trouve Mew. À coté de celle-ci se trouve un bol renversé, de l'eau et des croquettes :

- Mew ! la réprimande-t-il et elle lui répond plaintivement.

- Miaouuuuuuu...

- Tu as faim, ma belle ?

- Miaou ! Semble-t-elle s'exclamer.

- Tu n'es pas obligée de tout détruire à chaque fois, tu sais ?

Mew regarde Ron comme si il venait de dire une absurdité et tout en le regardant toujours donne un grand coup de patte dans une tasse remplie de café posée juste à côté d'elle. Elle penche ensuite la tête sur le côté et lui fit un « sourire félin » très innocent.

Le bruit de vaisselle cassée retentit une fois de plus dans l'appartement.

- Mew ! C'était ma dernière tasse de café ! Tu es im-po-ssi-ble...

Toc ! Toc ! Toc !

- Il manquait plus que ça... J'arrive !

Ron se dépêche de ramasser toutes les feuilles éparpillées sur la table en verre et les cache dans un tiroir puis il va ouvrir.

- Di... Diggory ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Salut Ron ! Je venais juste te prévenir... je peux entrer ?

- Heu... ouais... répond-t-il espérant n'avoir rien oublié dans son salon.

Son collègue entre sans hésitation et s'installe dans un fauteuil. Il saisit une feuille qui traîne et demande suspicieux :

- Tu travailles sur quoi en ce moment qui nécessite des informations sur les Malfoy ?

- Sur les grandes richesses du pays et la gestion de leur patrimoine !

- Hum... je vois. Tu commences à 8 heure demain au lieu de 11. Salut !

.

Diggory se lève et ressort sans attendre. Ce dernier aussitôt sorti prend son portable et appelle l'unique numéro présent sur le téléphone :

- Allô ?

- ...

- Non, je ne peux pas dire que c'est lui, mais...

- ...

- Oui, je sais c'est... fâcheux.

- ...

- Non, je n'ai encore aucune preuve. Il est net, presque trop.

- ...

- D'accord, je continue à vous tenir au courant.

.

Ron reste un moment à fixer la porte blanche. Pourquoi le _chien de garde du Ministère _était il venu jusque chez lui juste pour un changement d'horaire ? Les téléphones existent pour ça...

_Non... non... c'est impossibles ! Ils ne peuvent pas me suspecter, je suis trop proche du but pour que tout foire maintenant. Il faut que je tienne encore un peu._

Il finit par se reprendre et ressortir le dossier. Une feuille attire son attention et il s'en saisit. Une photo représentant un jeune adolescent aux yeux d'un vert terne, des marques de coups sur le visage et des traces de doigts au niveau des poignets. Il porte un T-shirt beaucoup trop grand qui dévoile le coté gauche de son cou couvert de marques violacées. Il est également visible à ses yeux rougis que le jeune homme a pleuré peu avant que la photo soit prise.

Intrigué Ron soulève la photographie, à son dos une date.

_Août 2010._

Il s'intéresse ensuite à la page reliée à la photographie. En gras, il y a un nom.

**« Harry Potter »**

Ce nom lui dit quelque chose, lui rappelle des souvenirs qu'il a tout fais pour oublier, pour oublier sa honte face à ce moment.

_- Tu n'es bien qu'une Pute ! Tu me dégoûtes ! Tu es prêt à ouvrir les cuisses pour tout le monde alors pourquoi n'as tu jamais osé me faire des avances ? Hein, POURQUOI !_

_Et l'autre, blessé, lui avait demandé presque innocemment comme si plus rien ne le touchait :_

_- Tu est intéressé, Ron ? Ça peut s'arranger tout de suite si tu veux..._

_- Ne me touche pas, catin ! $ _

Le roux secoue la tête et commence à lire les quelques lignes présentes :

_« Harry Potter, fils de James et Lily Potter. 14 ans lorsque la dernière trace de son existence a été prouvée. Rien à ce jour ne prouve son implication de prêt où de loin dans le Crâne Corbeau mais plusieurs personnes affirment l'avoir entendu demander où était Tom. Or, Tom est le vrai prénom de celui qui se faisait nommer Lord Voldemort. C'est pourquoi une enquête a été menée mais à ce jour rien n'a pu être trouvé. De plus, la disparition d'Harry Potter n'aide pas à clôturer ce dossier. Ainsi... »_

_« … Aujourd'hui se déroule le procès le plus attendu de l'année même si le principal témoin manque à l'appel. En effet ce dernier à disparu depuis trois jours du département psychiatrique où il était soigné depuis son agression. Nous saurons dans quelques heures le jugement de ses tuteurs et si négligence est avérée. Le deuxième chef d'accusation, laisser un enfant face à un individu dangereux ne peut être remis en cause. C'est pourquoi... » _

Plusieurs articles de journaux se succèdent ainsi et les pages concernant les victimes possibles s'accumulent.

- Ce dossier montre juste qu'ils n'ont aucunes informations, tu n'es pas d'accord Mew ? murmure Ron.

- Miou ! répond-elle en se frottant légèrement contre ses jambes.

La soirée se termine tranquillement, Ron finit de lire le dossier. Il le referme après avoir lu le dernier mot de Tom Marvolo Riddle avant son arrestation :

_« Tout continuera... toujours... à jamais... »_

.

Vers minuit il finit par aller se coucher exténué pourtant le sommeil ne vient pas. Il commence à douter de ses choix. Pourquoi le Ministère ? Il aurait pu aller n'importe où à part ce lieu mais... il a choisi. Il est trop tard pour un retour en arrière. Il ne peut plus le faire.

Tout _ça _était nécessaire.

Obligatoire.

Inévitable.

.

Les jours passent. Lentement. Ron n'a toujours pas remis le dossier en place. Il sait qu'il prend des risques inutiles, que tout _ça _est futile mais il doit essayer. Encore un peu... un tout petit peu plus longtemps. Après, tout pourra finir.

Ils pourront enfin clore l'histoire.

Cette histoire.

Leur Histoire.

.

Plus les jours passent plus il veut connaître la vérité car ce dossier n'est que la surface du mystère qu'est vraiment le Crâne Corbeau. En tant que stratège, Ron l'a tout de suite vu. Il n'y a que le strict minimum des informations.

Il ne voit qu'une solution.

C'est ainsi que ce lundi 15 août il se retrouve pour la première fois devant cette enseigne. Un nom ponctué d'une plume noire. Une plume de corbeau.

Il entre et la pièce qu'il découvre le surprend.

À sa gauche et sa droite se trouvent des petites tables rondes, en bois. Au centre une large piste de danse et au fond la scène. Les côtés de la salle sont recouverts de fin voilages d'un dégradé de couleur allant du noir au blanc. La salle malgré les fumées de cigarettes, de drogues quelconques, reste agréable, apaisante. La musique n'est pas trop forte. Ron se sent étrangement mieux que les dernière semaine où il n'a fait que se convaincre qu'il n'a jamais eu d'autre choix que celui là.

Il revoit encore la dernière fois qu'ils se sont parlés.

_$ - Ne me touche pas catin !_

_Il détourne le regard, il ne veut pas que Ron voit que ces mots le touchent. Il réplique encore, mais la violence remplace le pacifisme d'avant. Il ne sait plus qu'attaquer pour se défendre. Il veut montrer à la face du monde qu'il existe encore :_

_- Tu crois être tout permis Ronald ?_

_Un point de marqué... le roux a détourné les yeux. Cela ne lui avait donné aucun plaisir._

_- Tu crois que, parce que tu es le seul à vraiment savoir ce qui se passe chez moi tu peux tout te permettre !? Tu crois que je vais te laisser me traiter de... me laisser insulter SANS REAGIR !? Tu te trompes ! Tes mots ne m'atteignent pas ! Ils ne me font rien ! Ils..._

_- Je dois te croire alors que, dès que tu peux tu ouvres bien grand tes cuisses à celui qui le veut ? Tu n'es qu'une pute ! _

_Il ne les pensait pas vraiment ces mots. Ils s'en voulaient déjà pour le mal qu'il faisait mais... il n'avait pas le choix. Il n'avais pas d'échappatoire, aucune solution. Alors, il a attaqué, vicieusement mais il a essayé de le toucher en étant sûr qu'il aurait mal et... n'oublierait pas... ne l'oublierait pas. $_

Ron secoue une fois de plus la tête. Il ne sait plus combien de fois il a fait ce geste depuis cette photographie. Il serait bête de nier. Il l'a tout de suite reconnu.

Harry... Son cher Harry...

Comment aurait-il pu oublier la première fois qu'il avait vu ses yeux verts remplis d'une forme d'innocence et si sombres dès qu'il ne se croyait plus observé.

Comment aurait-il pu oublier ses cheveux ébouriffés et qu'il aimait passer ses mains dans cette chevelure...

Comment pourrait-il oublier son meilleure ami ou plutôt... son ex-meilleur ami. Après tout, il a tout détruit ? Il a trahi sa confiance si durement acquise. Même Hermione ne savait pas...

Il avale cul-sec son whisky et décide de rentrer chez lui, dormir un peu.

.

Tous les jours il y retourne. Quelque chose fait qu'il ne peut s'empêcher d'aller à nouveau au Crâne Corbeau. Un soir alors qu'il va partir Ron voit une silhouette familière.

Un jeune homme a la chevelure brune. Il tient un verre presque vide et fait tournoyer de temps à autre le liquide restant.

Vodka pure.

Ron n'a pas vraiment besoin de regarder il sait que c'est de la vodka. Il ne boit que ça.

Il s'assoit silencieusement à ses cotés et fait signe à des barmans pour qu'il leur serve un verre. Ron prend ensuite la parole, d'une voix douce, celle que l'autre est le seul à pouvoir encore entendre :

- Nathan... qu'est ce que tu... fais là ?

Nathan ne répond pas. Il continue à faire tourner son verre, maintenant plein et entortille une de ses mèches brunes autour de ses doigts. Il finit par relever la tête et plante son regard dans celui de Ron.

- Bonjour Ron, chuchote-t-il en avalant l'alcool contenu dans son verre d'un coup.

Alors qu'il va pour redemander un autre verre Ron s'interpose.

- Nathan... pourquoi es tu en Angleterre ?

Le jeune homme ne bouge plus mais finit par reprendre la parole, en français... Il sait que Ron le comprend et le parle.

- **Je me suis enfuis...**

**- Tu... t'es enfuis ? **répète-t-il dans la même langue

- **Oui Ron... **murmure Nathan.

- **Pourquoi ?!**

**- Je n'en pouvais plus. **

- **Morgan et Raphaël savent que tu es là ?**

Face à ses paroles Nathan relève vivement la tête et a, un instant, le regard d'une bête traquée avant que Ron ne reprenne :

**- Ok, Nathan... je ne parle plus d'eux. Tu as au moins un endroit où dormir ?**

**- Tu sais que j'ai toujours mon appartement et que tu es un des seuls à connaître son emplacement. Le seul à part Harry … Ho... vous ne vous parlez toujours pas. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi tu as fait ça...**

- **Moi je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu ne parles vraiment que lorsque nous sommes seuls...**

Nathan se met à contempler son verre vide. Il en aurait bien bu un autre, puis un autre et encore un autre. Tout pour oublier. Il commence pourtant à parler après un long silence :

**- Tu sais Ron... tu es le seul qui a compris pourquoi je faisais ça. **

- **Nous nous ressemblons peut être.**

- **Peut-être. Eux, ils ne comprennent pas pourquoi je continue. Ils ne savent pas que chaque jour j'aimerais pouvoir me dire aujourd'hui c'est la dernière ou encore, ce soir je ne ferais rien. Ici, à Londres, c'est... différent. Presque comme des vacances. Et lui il ne voit pas que je ne peux pas m'arrêter. Il ne réussit pas à savoir pourquoi je ne peux pas être SON ANGE ! **

Ces deux derniers mots sont presque criés mais il reprend plus calmement :

**- Je ne peux être l'ange de personne... Je suis en train de les détruire donc... je me suis enfuis.**

Le silence reprend ses droits après cet aveux. Nathan fait tourner entre ses doigts une fine bague en argent, toute simple. À l'intérieur deux initiales.

N.R.

- **Je dois y aller Ron. Je ne sais pas si on se reverra avant que je ne reparte. Je sais qu'ils me cherchent. **

- Au revoir... Nathan.

Ce dernier se retourne et fait un de ses rares sourires. Un sourire légers et sincère qui illumine un instant ses yeux couleur d'absinthe si mornes et vides normalement.

.

Le mercredi Ron finit par remettre le dossier à sa place en manquant de se faire surprendre deux ou trois fois pas les _chiens du Ministère_ et plus précisément Diggory qui semble être devenu son ombre depuis quelques jours.

.

Un soir qu'il traîne encore en quête d'information au _Crâne Corbeau _il voit une chevelure blonde qu'il ne peut que reconnaître et sans pouvoir s'en empêcher il s'exclame :

- Salut la fouine ! Comment ça va depuis le temps ? Tu n'es toujours pas avec ton cher paternel ?

Bon c'était mesquin mais, il avait besoin de se détendre un peu et insulter des fouines est vraiment relaxant. Surtout lorsque celle ci s'approche dangereusement, rentre dans son jeu et réplique froidement :

- Bonjour Weasley. Tu oses remontrer ta face de belette à quelqu'un ? Tu n'es plus terré au Ministère ? Je me rappelle encore Potter pleurant car son meilleur ami l'avait trahi...

- Ne parle pas de lui ! s'exclame Ron, rouge de colère.

- Ne pas parler de lui ? reprend Malfoy froidement. Ce serait plutôt à moi de te dire ça. Il t'a fait confiance et tu as étalé ses secrets devant toute l'école. Ce devrait être à toi de ne plus parler de Potter. Ben ! Sors cette ordure de ma boîte !

Alors qu'il est entraîné dehors Ron aperçoit une silhouette qu'il croit reconnaître. Il décide de tenter le tout pour le tout et crie :

- J'ai des informations sur le Projet Humain du Ministère !

La salle entière se fige. Qui osait parler du Ministère ici ? Qui était assez fou pour faire cela ?

Draco fait un geste pour stopper Ben et s'approche vivement de Ron :

- Tu oses... tu oses dire ce mot ici ! Tu...

- Je m'en occupe Draco.

- Mais... Severus... je...

- Non ! Amenez le dans le salon noir !

.

_**Dormez tranquilles, impassibles car du haut de mon trône,moi, je vous conditionne. Moi, je vous conditionne !**_

**Le Projet Humain – Eths **

.

Deux jours. Deux jours qu'il a parlé à Severus Snape.

Deux jours que Ron se demande sans arrêt si ses choix ont vraiment été les meilleurs, s'il n'a pas choisi trop rapidement.

Il sait que c'est faux mais... plus les mots du tueur arrivent plus il se remet en cause.

Le dernier est sûrement le pire alors qu'il est le plus cours et poli.

Mais ces mots lui glacent le sang. Il ne sait pas à qui ils sont adressés. Il ne sait pas si cette personne se réjouit ou s'horrifie des mots qui lui sont dédiés et des différences que déplore l'auteur.

_« Elle n'avait pas la bonne teinte de vert. Il y avait cette noirceur dans son regard alors que le tien est pur. Mon petit ange noir, reviens moi... »_

Il lui fait penser à un enfant réclamant son jouet et se constat dégoûte Ron. Qui voudrait être proche d'un être qui tue, torture et viol par plaisir ? Qui se laisserait toucher par cet être ? Car c'est ce que laisse penser une de ses lettres.

_« Sa peau était une horreur, pire que toucher de la pourriture... j'aurai aimé pouvoir te revoir comme au premier jour, petit ange... Je ne peux plus me contenter de ses Salopes sans attraits... »_

Ron jette brusquement la lettre qu'il a reçu il y a un moment contre une fenêtre où la boule de papier rebondit. Il va ensuite chercher une feuille et un stylo et décide finalement de répondre.

_« Tu as raison, des explications doivent être données. On se retrouve au même endroit qu'avant, jeudi dans deux semaines, le 8. Toujours la même heure. Tu as le droit de comprendre après tout..._

_Ron. »_

.

Le jour venu Ron sort de chez lui vers dix-neuf heure et se dirige vers un petit jardin caché de tous sauf ceux qui connaissent son existence. En effet, il est entouré d'un côté de ronces impénétrables et de l'autre se dresse une vieille palissade en bois surmontée de fil de fer. Rien n'indique la présence de ce paisible jardin, de ses bancs et surtout de ses roses rouges diffusant leur fort parfum.

Vingt et une heure est là, Ron tourne, ne reste pas un instant en place. Il n'est toujours pas arrivé... il était toujours à l'heure avant, malgré son interdiction formelle de sortir.

Pourquoi n'est-il toujours pas là ?

Minuit. Le soleil est couché depuis un moment et la vie nocturne a repris ses droits. Au loin un hibou ou bien une chouette fait résonner son chant.

Il ne viendra pas.

Ron finit par rentrer chez lui. Lentement. Peu pressé de retrouver son appartement sans vie.

Mew est partie et n'est toujours pas revenue comme elle avait pris l'habitude de le faire. Ce n'était qu'un chat...

.

Il se lève le lendemain, cherche sa tasse. Celle représentant une étrange balle volante qui faisait partie d'un jeu uniquement joué à Poudlard. Elle n'est pas là. Évidemment, Mew l'a faite tomber.

Mew... toujours pas là. C'est bête comme il a pu s'attacher rapidement à cette boule de poils.

Sur le chemin du Ministère il croise une jeune femme aux yeux marrons, les cheveux bruns et longs mais n'y fait pas plus attention que ça jusqu'à ce qu'une voix qu'il ne croyait plus entendre l'interpelle :

- Ron ?

Le roux se retourne et voit Hermione plantée devant lui. Il remarque immédiatement qu'elle semble exténuée même si elle essaie de ne pas le montrer. Avant qu'il ne puisse réagir plus il l'entend déclarer durement :

- Tu oses te balader comme ça ? Tranquillement, après tout ce que tu nous a fait ? Tu me dégoûtes !

_$ - Tu me dégoûtes ! hurle-t-elle dans le couloir de Poudlard alors qu'il vient de traiter son meilleur ami de catin, de pute. _

_Il voit aussi les larmes qu'elle retient alors qu'elle se détourne. $_

Aujourd'hui, remarque Ron, elle n'a plus de larmes contenus, juste un éclat ressemblant à de la haine. Il sent soudain, plus qu'il ne la voit, une main s'abattre violemment sur sa joue puis Hermione se détourne et part presque en courant.

.

.

_Rien ne devrait valoir autant. Rien ne devrait justifier la nécessité de fuir sa famille, ses amis, de les tromper tous les jours et cela pendant des années. _

_Rien n'est assez pour qu'il faille se faire haïr de tous et perdre la confiance des gens les plus précieux. _

_La liberté, la paix ne valent même pas ce prix. Elles ne durent jamais alors... pourquoi sacrifier autant ? Pourquoi tout perdre pour ce qui se révèle, plus les jours passent, devenir une utopie ? _

_Dans quelques jours, Le Projet Humain d'annihilation sera lancé officiellement. Je n'ai rien pu faire mais ai tout perdu. _

_Mes parents, mes frères, ma sœur, mes amis. Tous se sont détournés et avec raison. _

_Rien ne devrait valoir autant et pourtant, les sacrifices sont nombreux comme ceux qui les regrettent. _

_Il est pourtant impossible de revenir en arrière et pourtant je le voudrais._

_Je le souhaiterais presque plus que de ne pas avoir à ouvrir cette lettre couverte de _son _écriture. _

Il finit pourtant par l'ouvrir et extrait une feuille qu'il lit immédiatement, avec appréhension.

_« Désolé... je n'ai pas pu venir l'autre jour._

_Désolé... on ne pourra pas se voir..._

_Je dois partir..._

_J'aurais aimé mettre tout au clair avant. Oui, avant car on ne se reverra pas ou, peut être dans un jour très lointain..._

_Tu sais, je crois savoir pourquoi nous faisons _ça, _pourquoi nous faisons TOUS ça. Ça ? Nous battre bien sûr. Nous nous battons tous pour quelque chose. Le Ministère, pour la destruction des sentiments (ne demande pas comment je le sais s'il te plaît) les Dissidents, pour la liberté et tant d'autres encore._

_Nous nous battons tous, d'une manière différente certes, mais... ne cherchons nous pas tous un jour la liberté ?_

_Mais avec des moyens qui nous sont propres ? _

_J__'espère que tu l'atteindras un jour, Ron. Moi, je la touche du bout de mes doigts. Je la sens, la texture douce de sa peau, je vais enfin le revoir..._

_J'espère que tu l'atteindras un jour, moi je la sens sur ma langue tel un fruit amer. J'y suis presque mon ami car, oui tu restes mon ami malgré tout ce que tu as pu faire. _

_Nous faire._

_Je crois que Mione ne t'en veux plus... Je l'ai vu ce matin et elle a dit que tu as changé. _

_Je ne le verrai pas de mes propres yeux cependant._

_Tu ne trouves pas que cette lettre sonne comme un adieu, toi ? Moi, je trouve et, c'est sûrement ce qu'elle est. Je te l'ai dit, nous ne nous reverrons certainement plus._

_Ne m'en veux pas. Je ne le supporterai pas, tout comme ce jour je n'ai pas supporter ta colère envers moi et je n'ai pu m'empêcher de répliquer. Je savais ce que mon aveux t'avais fait et je t'ai tout renvoyé comme tu venais de le faire._

_Ne m'en veux pas... c'est ma manière d'atteindre cette liberté chérit par tous et très rarement atteinte. Je la touche et je sais que toi aussi tu le feras bientôt car tu sais ce que tu veux et le fais malgré les sacrifices..._

_Désolé... je veux ma liberté... je n'ai plus d'autre choix... »_

La liberté ?

Que veux-t-elle encore dire ?

Est-il vraiment capable de faire tous les sacrifices ? Non...

Il y en a un qu'il n'aura jamais la force de faire. La vie.

Il lui reste une phrase à lire de cette lettre maudite. Il n'a pas envie de la lire mais il lui doit.

_''Les anges noires susurrent à mon oreille/Un doux poison coulant sur nous avec merveilles''***_

* * *

* "un dissident de moins c'est bon pour la politique"

** la répétition pour le début de ces deux paragraphes est volontaire. Elle marque une insistance.

*** début d'un poème que j'ai écrit ce qui explique sa (possible) médiocrité. La suite est dans le prochain chapitre et explique pourquoi c'est la dernière ''phrase'' du chapitre.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Aussi j'ai oublié de rendre à quelqu'un ce qui lui appartient. Alors pour ce qui est du comportement pendant le calin de Mew il appartient à un de mes chats surnommé Pachy. Le ronronnement et la couleur viennent de mon chat disparu depuis juillet, Truc.

Pour ce qui est du prochain chapitre je dirai vers le 30 septembre... ou peut être un peu après car je n'écris que sur ordi pour cette fic.

S'il y a des questions auquels je n'ai pas répondu dans ce chapitre sur le Crâne Corbeau ou autre, j'y répond volontier. Ou si vous voulez la chronologie d'un événement particulier , car je ne l'ai pas remise dans ce chapitre je pourrais la remettre dans le prochain.

Je remets un extrait, un peu plus long que la dernière fois vu qu'une personne que je ne citerai pas s'est plainte qu'il était trop court :). C'est les premières lignes du chapitre, je viens de les écrires donc elles peuvent changer...

* * *

**Extrait chapitre 5 : Crucifere**

**_« Heu... bonjour... Je ne sais pas trop quoi noter dans un journal mais... mon psy a dit que je devais parler d'une manière ou d'une autre donc..._**

**_Je recommence. _**

**_Bonjour, toi. Je m'appelle Harry et j'ai 14 ans enfin... je crois. Depuis quelque temps mes idées ne sont plus claires. _**

_**Tu sais, la première fois que je l'ai vu je l'ai trouvé magnifique. Il était là, dans la rue et moi je devais encore travailler dans ce jardin...** __»_

* * *

**Réponse review :**

**Ta lectrice :** merci pour ta super grande review ! (je fais donc une super grande réponse)

C'est vrai que l'histoire avec Théo est horrible mais elle était prévue ainsi depuis le début ou presque. C'est vrai également que la fenêtre n'est pas gentille (ou plutôt l'auteur qui la laisse ouverte...). Tom était vraiment vicieux, il ne devait pas l'être à ce point normalement mais, ça rendait mieux que la première version du passage et pour la suite...

Pour ce qui est de Blaise, on le reverra et normalement je vais faire un chapitre avec lui (le script du chapitre est en cour) il faut juste que je le mette en forme pour qu'il aille avec les autres et ne fasse pas trop (ou encore plus que le 3) Os

Heureuse que le passage de la danse te plaise. Il m'en a donné du mal, c'est même la dernière partie que j'ai écrite de ce chapitre et il fallait bien que je mette une chanson de Saez quelque part. Ça a failli être Angel de Rammstein à la place d'Usé.

Oups... je crois que j'ai oublié de replacer un passage que je voulais finalement mettre à la fin du chapitre... un passage avec Harry mais avec tout les changements de scripts j'ai... oubliée et il ne rentrait plus là. En fait le chapitre suivant fera un lien avec le troisième je ne sait pas si c'est clair...

Et du Tom/Harry il y en aura plus dans le prochain chapitre après je ne dis pas ça pour que tu sois impatiente de lire le chapitre 5. Je ne suis pas sadique à ce point :)

Relation ambiguë il y a.

L'extrait ? C'est sadique une fois de plus non, j'espère que tu as eu les réponses que tu voulais ou certaines. Si il en reste n'hésite pas car il se peut que j'oublie encore une fois. En fait, j'ai remis un tout petit extrait pour le prochain :)

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici !

Tsuh...


	6. Crucifère

**Rating :** **M** pour violence

**Genre :** Drame (malheurs qui arrivent faute de l'homme, rien de prédestiné, pas d'instance supérieur qui décide); horreur (violences, fic "noire", meurtres) mystère (il en faut toujours) presque Death-fic...

**Disclaimer : **Tout appartient à J.K.R sauf l'idée de cette fic. _Crucifère _appartient au groupe Eths. Nathan, Raphaël et Morgan, Carole sont toujours à moi et le resteront. Le poème, ainsi que les paroles de la chanson du milieu de chapitre sont entièrement de moi.

**Avertissements : **Ce chapitre n'est pas pour les personnes déprimées (sauf si elles veulent déprimer encore plus). En tout cas c'est mon impression.

**Note :** Bonjour, bonjour ! Me revoilà, j'ai réussi à finir ce chapitre à temps (même s'il est plus court que les autres). Chapitre écrit en écoutant (encore) La fille d'Octobre mais aussi _Les quatre saisons_ de Vivaldi et Damien Rice. (et voila l'info qui ne sert à rien)

**Note 2 : **Elizabeth = a prononcer à l'anglaise, le pourquoi sera expliqué... plus tard mais déjà la façon de prononcer donne un indice.

**Note 3 :** Merci beaucoup pour les reviews, les mise en alerte et en favoris. Ca me fait très plaisir et m'a aidé a finir ce chapitre à temps. J'espère donc qu'il ne décevra pas (et n'hésitez pas à le dire)

_**Blabla gras italique = paroles de chansons**_

_$ italique $ = flash back _

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**_Le Crâne Corbeau _**

_**.**_

_« Plus je tire d'un coté plus ma langue se déchire, Je finirai un jour par la mettre en lambeaux, S'il fallait expirer tout ce que tu m'inspires, Il faudrait des vautours pour manger tous mes mots » _La fille d'Octobre

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Crucifère

_**« Je ne m'entends plus, je ne m'en sors plus, aide moi rien qu'une autre fois.**_

_**[…]**_

_**Je sais la vérité, l'ai toujours honorée**_

_**Je sais la vérité, je l'ai toujours détestée »**_

**.**

**Crucifère - Eths**

_« Heu... bonjour... Je ne sais pas trop quoi noter dans un journal mais... mon psy a dit que je devais parler d'une manière ou d'une autre donc..._

_Je recommence. _

_Bonjour, toi. Je m'appelle Harry et j'ai 14 ans enfin... je crois. Depuis quelque temps mes idées ne sont plus claires. _

_Tu sais, la première fois que je l'ai vu je l'ai trouvé magnifique. Il était là, dans la rue et moi je devais encore travailler dans ce jardin. La chaleur était étouffante mais je ne laissais rien paraître. J'avais déjà l'habitude et, je n'ai pas fait attention à lui au début._

_Je ne sais plus ce qui m'a fait le remarquer. Ses habits, étrangement sales, ses yeux à l'éclat rouges, sa peau pâle. Je ne sais plus... tout est vraiment confus et... ça ne me fait aucun bien de parler de lui, d'y penser._

_Je sais, il faut que je continue à écrire..._

_Donc... je devais avoir presque 6 ans la première fois où je l'ai vu. Il m'a observé de loin, c'est tout. Il était là, debout, contre un arbre et je croyais qu'il se reposait. Mais en fait, il me regardait..._

_Tu sais... non tu ne sais pas bien sûr... Il était très gentil et un jour il m'a même complimenté ! J'étais heureux... je crois. Tout mes souvenirs se mélangent c'est étrange mais (mon psy) dit que c'est normal. Le choc post-quelque-chose. _

_Il était la seule personne qui me parlait gentiment et il m'a donné un surnom mais... je dois jamais le dire à quelqu'un. C'est notre secret._

_Tu te rends compte c'était la seule personne qui partageait un de ses secrets avec moi !_

_Et puis... ho... je dois y aller ! »_

_._

_« Salut... Un an plus tard il était revenu et m'avait souhaité mon anniversaire. C'est la première personne qui l'a fait et il m'a donné un cadeau. Un pendentif avec une plume de corbeau (a-t-il dit) et un serpent enroulé autour. Je l'ai toujours, je ne sais pas pourquoi je le garde maintenant, après ce qu'il a fait. »_

_._

_« Le 31 juillet 2011... je me sens heureux mais honteux... Aujourd'hui j'ai reçu une lettre, pour mon anniversaire et un narcisse. J'étais heureux de voir qu'il pense encore à moi mais maintenant, j'ai honte. Comment puis je être joyeux, heureux après ce qu'il m'a fait ? Pourquoi j'ai envie de voir encore son sourire, de sentir ses mains m'aidant ? Pourquoi _Lui ? »

.

Dans une petite chambre, le son d'un carnet brusquement refermé retentit. Le même carnet atterrit ensuite brusquement sur le bureau en bois. Un jeune homme, un crayon à la main, fixe un peu perdu la couverture noire surmontée d'une plume du carnet. Il passe nerveusement une main dans sa chevelure noire attachée et lui retombant quand même sur la nuque. Il fixe sans vraiment la voir la bague surmontée d'un serpent aux yeux verts qu'il porte depuis trois ans maintenant. Il n'a pas pu la jeter, refuser ce cadeau qui, tous les jours, le réjouit et le blesse en même temps.

_$ « Pour que tu ne m'oublies pas mon ange. Joyeux Anniversaire... »_

_Une bague en argent était tombée de l'enveloppe. Il l'avait fixée un moment avant de se décider à la porter. $_

Il se lève brusquement lorsqu'il entend Elizabeth l'appeler. Il descend rapidement l'escalier et attrape le téléphone que sa mère adoptive lui tend. Harry ne fait pas attention à son regard de reproche lorsqu'elle remarque sa tenue. Un T-shirt noir trop grand et un jean déchiré.

Elizabeth secoue la tête avant de retourner dans la cuisine.

Harry quand à lui s'installe sur son lit et répond enfin :

**- Oui ?**

- **C'est Nathan...**

**- Nath' ? C'est bien toi ? Ça va ?**

**- Pourquoi ça n'irai pas Harry ?**

**- Nath',** répond il menaçant**. Ça fait un mois que tu as disparu. Ils te croient mort !**

Il y a un silence au bout de la ligne mais Nathan finit par reprendre la parole :

**- Comment vont Morgan et Raphaël ?**

Harry hésite avant de répondre.

**- Morgan... a recommencé et Raphaël...**

**- J'avais raison**, l'interrompt-il d'une voix sans intonations.

**- C'est faux ! Ils souffrent Nathan. Tu leur as fait croire que tu t'es suicidé, que tu avais réussi cette fois... tu m'as fait croire que...**

**- Stop ! Harry. Carole ne va pas bien. Tu devrais venir mais... va à l'hôtel.**

Bip... Bip... Bip...

Harry se relève immédiatement et ne réfléchit pas. Il attrape un sac traînant sur son bureau et fourre quelques affaires dedans. Il descend ensuite à toute vitesse les escaliers mais les remonte aussitôt arrivé en bas.

Il s'arrête devant son bureau et attrape son carnet noir. Il l'ouvre à une page au hasard :

_« Un jour Tom est revenu plus tôt. Il avait toujours ce petit sourire lorsqu'il me regardait, il était tout sauf bienveillant. Mais, moi, je le trouvais beau. Aujourd'hui encore, lorsque je me l'imagine, je le trouve magnifique. _

_Tom est un prédateur, et moi, sa proie. Je n'ai jamais eu peur de lui... même après ce jour où tout est devenu confus._

_Donc... il est revenu ce jour là, il était blessé. _

_Il m'a affirmé que ce n'était pas son sang mais je ne voulais pas le croire. Finalement... peut-être était-ce la vérité ? » _

**.**

**.**

« Ce matin la police a déclaré avoir reçu une lettre avec un ordre. Cet ordre était de la diffuser dans les médias afin que cette missive atteigne la personne concernée. Le ministère publie donc ce message souhaitant que cette personne soit retrouvée et fasse avancer l'enquête sur ces meurtres en série :

_''Alors, mon petit ange des ténèbres aux yeux verts, comment va ta sœur depuis que je l'ai engrossée dans cette ruelle une nuit après son travail ? Tu sais, elle danse très bien pour une française. Vous vous ressemblez beaucoup, je pourrais presque croire qu'elle a un lien de sang avec toi. Elle a un corps tellement appétissant, mais moins que le tient évidemment... Oh, je suis désolé, tu ne devais pas être_ _au courant vu qu'elle ne te donne plus de nouvelles...»*_

… Petit ange...

_$ - Je pourrais presque croire que tu es un ange._

_Un rire enfantin retentit puis un jeune enfant saute dans les bras de l'homme en s'exclamant :_

_- Tom ! Tu es revenu ! $_

- Tom...

Ses pupilles s'élargissent, son souffle se bloque. Harry se lève brusquement, se rattrape à une chaise. Son souffle s'accélère.

_$ Des bruits de pas. Un souffle erratique... un gémissement... la douleur... $_

La pièce devient floue. Il n'arrive plus à respirer, son souffle reste bloqué dans sa gorge.

_$ - Tu ressembles à un ange. Mon Ange ! $_

Harry s'écroule dans un fauteuil aux ressorts apparents.

Des images défilent devant ses yeux. Les mots se mêlent entre eux. Présent, passé. Il est déconnecté de tout sens de la réalité.

Dans un sursaut de lucidité il réussit à attraper son portable et appelle le numéro par défaut. La tonalité retentit puis une voix féminine demande :

- Oui ?

Harry, d'une voix faible, murmure plaintivement :

- Mi... one...

- Harry ? Harry ! C'est toi ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? … Attends... t'es où ?

- …

- Harry !

- Hôtel... Le fruit... des... Anges.

- Ok. Tu bouges pas, j'arrive tout de suite. Ok, Harry ? Pas de connerie !

.

.

La porte d'une chambre d'hôtel s'ouvre brusquement. Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns, touffus, se précipite vers le seul fauteuil de la petite pièce. Dessus, elle voit son ami, prostré, tremblant.

Elle fait alors la seul chose qui fonctionne pour le faire réagir, elle parle.

- Harry ! C'est Hermione. Tu m'as encore appelé. Tu sais, tu devrais arrêter de te mettre dans tout ces états pour rien. Ce n'est pas bon pour toi, tu le sais bien. Allez, Harry, il faut que tu te calmes. Il n'est pas là. Calme toi !

Elle voit bien que cette fois la manière douce n'est d'aucune aide.

- Harry, il n'est plus là. Ce n'était pas ta faute si tu étais là bas. Tu n'avais pas le choix. Je sais, au début il était gentil mais juste pour t'amadouer. Harry... arrête d'y penser. On ne peut pas revenir en arrière et puis... le voudrais-tu vraiment ?

Il reste, immobile, sans réaction.

- Je sais... tu m'as raconté les compliments, les premiers cadeaux, les coups, les insultes et ton agression. Je sais ce qu'il...

- Il veut en finir avec moi ! hurle soudain Harry.

Le bruit d'une puissante gifle retentit dans le silence entrecoupé seulement par les paroles intermittentes des journalistes. Des bras se referment ensuite autour de lui dans un câlin étouffant. Il essaie d'arrêter ses sanglots autant qu'il le peut.

- Il a envoyé un mot... sur Carole...

Hermione ne demande pas qui est le « il » dont il parle. Ce ne peut être qu'une seule et unique personne qui puisse mettre son frère de cœur dans cet état instable. Elle ne l'interrompt pas. Cela ne servirait à rien.

- Il... s'en est pris à elle aussi. Je...

- Attends Harry, je vais aller me renseigner au quartier général. J'étais en mission et je viens juste de rentrer. Je vais récupérer des infos pour toi.

- Et Ron ?

Elle ne le regarde pas, avant de partir elle lui dit :

- Je reviens dès que je peux...

.

.

Harry reste prostré encore un moment après le départ de la jeune femme puis il attrape son téléphone et essaie de joindre les Weasley. Pendant plus d'une heure il tente en vain, toujours, la tonalité sonne dans le vide.

À force de recherches il finit pourtant par trouver l'adresse de Ron.

Lorsqu'il se rend finalement compte qu'il tient l'adresse, il ne sait plus quoi faire.

Doit-il aller le voir ? Lui parler ? Ou alors lui envoyer une lettre ?

Harry se décide finalement à écrire un mot. Il prend une plume dans son sac – mauvaise habitude gardée depuis Poudlard qui n'utilisait que des plumes pour écrire – et s'assoit devant la seule petite table de la chambre un peu... miteuse.

_« Bonjour Ron, ça fait longtemps... »_

Non ! Trop formel, trop poli, trop... Juste trop. Ces mots ne résument pas leurs relations. Il rature, chiffonne la feuille et la jette au loin.

Ce manège recommence une, deux, trois fois. Un nombre incalculable de lettres inachevées s'accumulent sur la moquette marron.

Enfin, il réussit à en finir une, la relit avant de l'envoyer :

_« Salut..._

_Je suis enfin rentré au pays (je ne sais pas si je peux encore dire que l'Angleterre est mon pays). Il faut vraiment qu'on se voit. Qu'on mette tout ça au clair. Je suis sûr que tu sais de quoi je parle..._

_Il faut vraiment que tu t'expliques, m'expliques. Je ne comprends pas ton geste et... il faut qu'on se parle... vraiment. En face._

_Mione ne veut plus entendre parler de toi et ta famille est injoignable._

_Appelle moi quand tu pourras... Je crois que... moi aussi j'ai besoin de parler de... tu sais quoi..._

_Appelle moi quand tu pourras... »_

_._

Les jours passent. Aucune réponse ne vient de la part de Ron et Hermione n'est toujours pas revenue. Harry ne sort plus de sa chambre. Il n'a plus l'envie de découvrir cette ville qui était autrefois une partie de sa vie.

Le 27 août, le vieux propriétaire de l'hôtel frappe à sa porte, l'ouvre, pose une lettre et repart. Sans un mot, sans un regard. La chambre est payée, le reste ne le regarde pas.

Harry se lève doucement, il a la tête qui tourne. Depuis combien de temps n'a-t-il pas mangé ? Un, deux jours ? Peut être plus. Ses journées sont flous depuis un moment... depuis ce mot.

Il ouvre la lettre et lit les quelques lignes :

_« Tu as raison, des explications doivent être données. On se retrouve au même endroit qu'avant, jeudi dans deux semaines, le 8. Toujours la même heure. Tu as le droit de comprendre après tout..._

_Ron. »_

Clair. Concis. Ces mots ne ressemblent pas à Ron.

.

Harry reste encore un long moment figé sur le vieux fauteuil mais finit par attraper son portable.

Huit appels manqués. _Henri. Henri. Henri. Encore Henri. _

Le jeune homme réfléchit et finit par rappeler son père.

- Allô ?

- Salut Henri...

- Harry ? Tu vas bien ? Ta mère s'inquiète. Tu sais que tu ne dois par retourner en Angleterre. Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

Harry soupire.

- Je vais bien, dis le à Elizabeth. Je rentrerai bientôt.

_- _Je lui dirai même si je ne te crois pas. Tu sais qu'elle t'aime, tu es son fils.

- Oui... Henri.

Il raccroche et allume la télé.

« Aujourd'hui un nouveau mot est arrivé. Nous rappelons que toutes informations sur la personne citée sera récompensée par le Ministère.

_« Bonjour, mon Ange... Je sais que tu m'écoutes... Je ne m'excuserai pas, elle était trop insolente »_

_._

Le jour suivant un autre mot arrive, ils se succèdent.

.

_« Tes yeux me manquent... ces substituts ne sont rien. Insignifiante est la race humaine... sauf toi... »_

_._

Hermione rentre rapidement dans l'hôtel. Elle a pris plus de temps qu'elle croyait. Elle ouvre la porte de la chambre 13 et s'arrête.

Là, devant la porte de la salle de bain, elle découvre la forme recroquevillée de son ami. Elle l'entend pleurer doucement en s'approchant de lui. Elle le secoue doucement et comme toujours se met à parler.

- Harry ? Tu te souviens notre première rencontre, dans le train pour aller à Poudlard ? Je t'avais demandé pour m'asseoir dans ton compartiment.

Elle continue ainsi et lorsqu'elle réussit enfin à capter son attention elle lui explique se qu'elle a trouvé et finit par lui dire :

- Tu devrais te décider à aller voir Carole. Ça fait déjà plus d'un mois que tu est ici alors que tu ne devrais même pas. Va la voir, Harry.

Il acquiesce distraitement.

.

.

Le soir est là, le soleil couché. Harry se relève péniblement. Depuis combien de temps n'est-il pas sorti de cette petite chambre d'hôtel ?

Il commence à étouffer, il doit sortir !

Il rentre dans la salle de bain et se douche rapidement. Alors qu'il va pour enfiler un de ses T-shirt trop grand il voit son reflet. Depuis quand ne s'est-il pas vu ?

Elizabeth a enlevé tous les miroirs de sa maison, même celui de la salle de bain. En y réfléchissant, cette maison en France était presque une nouvelle prison, un peu plus belle mais... prison quand même.

Harry ne s'attarde pas. Il sort. Il ne veut pas réfléchir.

Dehors, le temps est lourd. Il ne sait pas où aller. Cette ville lui est étrangère. Harry tourne à droite.

Lentement, il marche. Sans but. À force d'errer il pénètre dans des petites rues et s'arrête devant un établissement dont l'enseigne est ponctuée d'une plume de corbeau. Il ne s'arrête pas sur le nom et entre. Il se dirige vers la gauche où il reste encore une où deux tables libres. Au centre, la piste de danse est vide.

Sur la scène, se trouvent quatre personnes. Une femme, trois hommes. Alors qu'Harry entre il entend la fin du ''discours'' puis une lente mélodie commence. Du piano.

La voix claire de l'homme commence à résonner dans la salle peu remplie ce soir là.

_« Entravé, le souffle saccadé, bientôt les portes seront fermées._

_J'aurais voulu la toucher._

_Une dernière fois la caresser._

_De mes doigts juste l'effleurer. »_

La voix du chanteur n'est qu'un murmure plaintif presque couvert par les tristes notes du piano.

_« Trop tard, juste trop tard._

_Elle continue sa route dans le noir._

_Et pour moi il est juste trop tard..._

_Toujours trop tard_

_._

_Mes chaînes sont cassées, je l'ai retrouvée_

_Elle m'a susurrée »_

.

La seule femme du groupe prend alors la relève et chante d'une voix calme, claire comme si elle n'était pas atteinte par ce monde que l'homme a décrit. Loin de tout, rien ne semble la toucher alors que sa voix couvre parfaitement la douce mélodie du piano.

_''jamais personne ne pourra me regarder_

_jamais personne ne pourra m'effleurer_

_et pour toujours me garder'' Et elle a chuchotée :_

_._

_Trop tard, juste trop tard_

_Il continue sa route dans le soir_

_Et pour lui il est juste trop tard..._

_Toujours trop tard..._

_._

L'homme reprend plus fort, presque avec ferveur, joie.

_Mes liens, je les ai retrouvés, embrassés_

_J'ai voulu de mes doigts la garder_

_Elle est celle qui m'a ensorcelé_

_._

_J'ai voulu pour toujours la contempler_

_Seul dans cette grotte_

_Je me contente de murmurer :_

_._

_Trop tard juste trop tard_

_Elle continue sa route dans le noir_

_Et pour nous il est juste trop tard_

_Toujours trop tard..._

_._

_À jamais..._

.

Les trois hommes du groupe reprennent les trois derniers vers avant que le piano ne semble tout simplement s'éteindre, ses notes disparaissant.

.

Dans un coin Harry regarde le groupe descendre de scène alors qu'il se lève et se dirige vers le bar. Arrivé à ce dernier il demande un cocktail mais le barman lui répond que le spécialiste n'est pas là et donc seuls les cocktails communs sont servis ce soir.

Il demande alors un whisky et retourne à sa table. Il ne pense à rien, jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive une chevelure blonde familière. Harry se lève et repart sans se faire voir, il ne veut pas d'affrontement ce soir.

L'air plus frais du dehors lui éclaircit un peu les idées et il décide de marcher avant de rentrer.

.

.

Comment s'est-il retrouvé dans cette petite pièce, attaché ?

Il marchait tranquillement lorsqu'il avait entendu des bruits de pas. Après, il ne se souvient plus...

Un homme entre par la petite porte. Harry relève la tête mais ne voit pas entièrement l'homme à cause de ses cheveux qui se sont détachés à un moment ou un autre.

- Votre nom ? Demande abruptement l'inconnu.

Harry le regarde sans comprendre mais lorsque l'autre lui redemande il répond d'une voix sourde :

- Harry De Loua-Ange.

- Nationalité ?

- Français.

Les questions s'enchaînent mais vers le milieu de la matinée il finit par être relâché. Ensuite, toute la journée il essaie de joindre Carole ou même Nathan. Aucun ne répond. Il va pourtant jusqu'à l'appartement de Nathan mais personne ne répond. Le jeune homme finit par se résigner et rentre à son hôtel.

.

.

« Bonjour ! Nous sommes le jeudi 8 septembre et le Ministère vous souhaite une bonne journée !

Pour commencer notre flash info, un nouvelle victime de Lord Voldemort ?

La semaine dernière, un jeune étudiant Théodore Nott a été retrouvé mort par son ami Blaise Zabini dans son appartement. Il s'agirait d'un...** »

.

_$ - Un Serpentard avec un Gryffondor aujourd'hui..._

-_Théodore Nott._

_- Harry Potter $_

.

_$ - TOM ! Tu reviendras ?_

_- Bien sur petit Ange. Tu sais que je reviens toujours pour toi $_

.

_$ Douleur... il crie... supplie... n'arrête pas..._

_Il n'a rien fait pour ça, n''a rien demandé._

_Pourquoi ? aimerait-il demander mais il ne peut que hurler alors que l'autre le blesse plus profondément encore. Il ne peut que retenir les larmes qui excitent l'autre encore plus. $_

_._

_$ - Harry ? On va partir..._

_Le jeune homme regarde la femme d'un regard vide. Il détaille, sans vraiment voir, ses longues anglaises chocolats, son regard – presque compatissant – de la même couleur. _

_- Tu viens Harry ?_

_Harry se relève doucement, ses cheveux noirs d'habitudes désordonnés retombant mollement autour de son visage. Visage couvert de bleus et de coupures. _

_La femme tend sa main tout en disant :_

_- Henri nous attend dehors. Tu veux partir d'ici, n'est ce pas ? Nous pouvons t'aider Harry mais il ne faudra plus que tu revienne en Angleterre. Tu es prêt à le faire ?_

_Harry s'éloigne de la jeune femme et s'approche de la fenêtre. Il observe les immeubles gris, les gens pressés. Rien ne le rattache plus à cette ville. Il se détourne de la fenêtre et hoche simplement la tête sans dire un mot. $_

_._

_$ Un rire d'enfant... il résonne dans la rue déserte en cette matinée de décembre. _

_Il se stoppe lorsque l'enfant voit au bout de la rue une silhouette avancer d'une démarche qu'il connait bien. _

_L'enfant cesse de rire lorsqu'il voit que ce n'est pas celui qu'il voudrait voir. C'est un autre, celui issue de ses cauchemars. Un monstre qui n'existe pas. _

_- Harry ! $_

- Harry !

…

- Harry !

Quelqu'un le secoue, l'appelle. Il ouvre lentement les yeux mais ce qui l'agresse en premier n'est pas la lumière mais une odeur de sueur, de bile, de sang...

Il voit ensuite le regard inquiet de son amie qui lui demande depuis combien de temps il est là. Harry ne dit rien. Il ne veut pas parler de ce qui vient de se passer, il ne veut pas savoir pourquoi maintenant.

Sans une parole il se dirige vers la salle de bain.

Lorsque la porte se referme, Hermione reste au milieu de la pièce un moment. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas réagit ainsi et, pourquoi ?

Elle fait le tour de la pièce, la range un peu, ramasse les feuilles jonchant le sol. Soudain, elle voit un carnet noir, tout simple. Pourtant le motif de la couverture attire son attention et, lorsqu'elle s'approche elle découvre une plume de corbeau et en relief, quasi-invisible, un crâne humain.

Elle l'ouvre et commence à lire un passage au hasard, malgré sa honte de faire ça. D'après la date, Harry devait être âgé de dix-sept ans quand il avait écrit ces mots.

_« Je me dégoûte. J'ai honte, tellement honte, tu sais ? Non bien sûr. Tu ne sais toujours pas..._

_Malgré ce qu'il m'a fait je le recherche. Je le cherche partout, en tout, en tous... _

_J'ai honte de salir de mon corps souillé mes amants, mes amantes mais... je n'ai pas le choix... Qui a osé dire qu'on avait toujours le choix ? Moi je ne trouve pas, il y a ce besoin irrépressible de le retrouver._

_Tu sais... parfois je pense à la mort mais... toujours quelque chose me ramène. _

_Nous reverrons nous ? Ou suis je voué à te chercher dans ces pâles copies qui m'accueillent dans leurs draps que je souille de ma noirceur tachée de sang..._

_J'ai honte de te chercher mais... »_

Le passage s'arrête sur cette phrase inachevée. Hermione ne sait plus que penser alors que son ami lui disait qu'il allait mieux, qu'il n'y pensait plus. Comment avait-elle pu ne pas le voir ? Comment ?!

Elle regarde une autre page.

L'eau ne coule plus dans la salle de bain. La porte s'ouvre. Hermione referme brusquement le livre et le repose à sa place.

Elle se retourne en souriant et observe Harry. Son teint est un peu moins terne après cette douche mais ses cernes sont beaucoup trop visibles. Ces yeux sont ternes, sans vie comme ses cheveux qui retombent dans son dos.

- Nathan veut te voir dans trois jours. Je lui dirais que tu ne peux pas. Repose toi Harry, Carole peut attendre et c'est elle qui n'a pas voulu te voir depuis que tu es là...

Harry semble réfléchir, il s'assoit sur le lit défait.

Hermione, elle, l'observe, cherchant la signification des quelques vers qu'elle a lu avant qu'il ne sorte de la salle de bain.

_« Les anges noires susurrent à mon oreille_

_Un doux poison coulant sur nous avec merveilles_

_Et mes larmes qui ne sont plus réelles chutent_

_Tombent pour cacher mon cruel appel, je chute_

_._

_Des Narcisses sur ma tombe font mon bonheur_

_Je ne suis plus fils juste âme attendant son heure_

_Des chrysanthèmes dans mon cercueil pourrissant_

_Aux côtés des glaïeuls sur mon corps sanglant_

_... »_

_._

Harry se relève et doucement, d'une voix un peu rauque la remercie.

.

La jeune femme reste encore un moment et lui fait promettre de se reprendre. Il acquiesce une fois de plus.

Alors qu'elle franchit la porte, elle s'arrête et déclare :

- Tu devrais prendre contact avec Ron, si tu ne l'as pas déjà fait.

Elle sourit tristement et rajoute avant de fermer la porte :

- Il a changé...

.

_**« Tu n'as pas compris. La vérité, tu ne l'as pas comprise. M'a rattrapée, tu n'as pas compris. J'y crois encore »**_

* * *

_*fin du chapitre 2 : Hydracombustio_

_** fin du chapitre 3 : Entends tu les pas_

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, même s'il est plus court que les autres, surtout l'aperçu d'Harry qui est complètement à l'opposé de l'image qu'il donne dans le chapitre 2 pendant sa conversation avec Carole. J'espère aussi que les raisons pour lesquels il n'a pas pu aller à son rendez vous avec Ron sont plus clairs et que vous êtes bien perdus pour ce qui est de sa relation avec Tom.

Si il reste des zones flous, des questions, j'y réponds toujours.

Prochain chapitre, je ne sais pas trop (les cours sont quand même bien prenant), pas plus d'un mois... donc maximum le 30 octobre ou une semaine avant (je sais plus trop quand tombent les vacances.

Place à l'extrait :

**« Le sang. Partout autour de nous. Il suinte, coule, s'écoule... sans arrêt. [...] Mon bonheur se fait dans l'abominable fin de ceux qui, un jour, furent mon espèce... » **

**Chapitre 6 : Je vous hais**

Il est court mais, je n'ai rien écrit de plus. Quelqu'un a une idée du point de vue pour le prochain chapitre ?

Sinon, pour finir, par curiosité, quelqu'un a écouté les chansons ou pas du tout ?

Tsuh...


	7. Je vous hais

**Rating :** **M** pour violence

**Genre :** Drame (malheurs qui arrivent faute de l'homme, rien de prédestiné, pas d'instance supérieur qui décide); horreur (violences, fic "noire", meurtres) mystère (il en faut toujours) presque Death-fic...

**Disclaimer : **Tout appartient à J.K.R sauf l'idée de cette fic. _Je vous hais _appartient au groupe Eths. _Voici la mort _appartient à Saez.

**Note :** Bonjour ! Désolée pour ce petit retard, je ne dirai plus le 1 moins maximum... Donc chapitre fini cette nuit devant _Fight Club _mais je le poste que maintenant car le "mode zombie" n'est pas la meilleure manière de traquer les fautes... et comme musique, du nightwish, era, saez (encore) et d'autres...

**Note 2 :** Surement le chapitre le plus décousu de la fic mais c'est presque fait exprès, et aussi le plus court... Donc je ne sais pas si tout est compréhensible

**Note 3 : /!\** valable sur toute la fic... (un peu tard pour le dire mais bon) chaque chapitre est une sorte de focalisation interne donc c'est la vision de la personne en question qui est montrée. Ainsi la vérité ou les événements ne sont pas forcément comme ils semblent l'être pour la personne en question. /!\ **en gros, je dis ça pour bien embrouiller encore plus :)**

**Merci pour les reviews et bonne lecture !**

* * *

« Le sang. Partout autour de nous. Il suinte, coule, s'écoule... sans arrêt. Il n'y plus que lui qui existe. Le sang et la chair. Chair qui se déchire, se fend, s'arrache. Tout n'est plus qu'horreur rouge. Horreur baignée de sang et moi, je m'y roule, m'en gorge, en festoie. Mon bonheur se fait dans l'abominable fin de ceux qui, un jour, furent mon espèce... »

Chapitre 6 : Je vous hais

_**« Sale, je vous hais.**_

_**[…]**_

_**Je pourris, pour ça je vous hais.**_

_**Tombe ne fleurit.**_

_**Je vous hais, pour ça je tuerai... »**_

_**. **_

**Je vous hais – Eths **

Le 31 décembre.

Fin d'une année ou infimes instants avant le début d'une nouvelle...

Le 31 décembre... ce jour là, il est né. Ce jour là, elle est morte. Si jeune, il était déjà un meurtrier.

Sa vie se résumait à ce bâtiment carré, propre et miteux, entouré de grilles. Sa vie, s'il pouvait appeler cela une « vie », n'était qu'un combat pour rester au dessus de la surface, surface qu'il n'a jamais atteinte. Tous le fuyaient et, ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Tous le fuyaient et, disaient qu'il n'était qu'un monstre...

Pourtant, il n'avait encore rien fait pour être ainsi dénigré... à part, peut-être aimer les serpents, et d'autres petits détails qui le distinguait des autres enfants. Mais sinon il n'avait en rien l'apparence des monstres que ces enfants plus vieux décrivaient pour faire peur au jeune.

Sa vie se résumait à cet orphelinat jusqu'au jour où cet homme étrange, à la longue barbe grise, était venu le voir. Il s'en était méfié immédiatement. Ce sourire bienveillant avec quelque chose de faux, comme si cet homme se cachait derrière son air de grand-père.

.

.

Son impression était bonne. Il est retourné dans cet orphelinat après une année de liberté. Il sait maintenant qu'il ne peut avoir confiance qu'en lui même. Les autres ne valent rien, il ne sert à rien de se reposer sur eux car, au final, ils ne sont qu'une gêne et ils vous abandonnent dès qu'ils le peuvent.

.

.

Il l'a retrouvé... enfin... sa vengeance commence par la suppression de cafards gênant. Son père est mort.

.

.

Sa dernière année à Poudlard est terminée. Le gouvernement commence à parler d'un nouveau projet : _« Le Projet Humain d'annihilation »_

Ce n'est encore que des rumeurs mais il sait que ce gouvernement n'est que pourriture cachée sous un masque en or. Ils feront tout pour avoir le contrôle.

Pour l'instant rien ne filtre mais tout peut se cacher derrière ce nom. Projet Humain. Qu'est ce que l'Humanité pour eux ? À quoi se résume-t-elle, surtout lorsque les guerres se multiplient... et qui peut vraiment définir un concept que chacun peut s'approprier. Quelque chose de bien plus gros se cache derrière ce nom, ce _Projet Humain_.

Dans l'ombre, il a commencé à rassembler de puissantes familles partageant ses opinions. Il sait pourtant que le Ministère n'est pas dupe. Sous ses airs de « je suis aveugle », il fait tout pour arriver à ses fins. Et, ses fins ne seront bonnes pour personne à part lui, évidemment. Tous sont aveugles, ne veulent pas voir.

.

.

Les Malfoy, les Nott, les Lestrange sont là. Tous sont loyales, fidèles à la cause. Fidèles à une cause qu'ils ne comprennent peut-être pas tous mais qu'importe. Ici, le nombre pourra faire la différence. Le Ministère à une grande partie de la population à sa botte. Tous, ne cherchent pas à savoir, ils suivent. Quand ils comprendront, il sera trop tard, beaucoup trop tard.

Les Potter, quand à eux, ce ne sont que des traîtres. Ils ne comprennent pas que le Ministère n'a plus qu'un but derrière sa façade, détruire la noblesse et récupérer tout son pouvoir. Le pouvoir, toujours le pouvoir, il n'y a que lui qui compte dorénavant.

Il ne peut laisser cela se faire. Les Potter mourront ce 31 octobre 1997...

.

_**« Un amer goût de fer, arrière goût de sang. »**_

.

Tout a échoué... ou presque.

Il croupit dans cette cellule depuis quelques jours à peine et étrangement, ils ne l'ont pas encore exécuté.

Un Potter est encore vivant, manipulable. Le Ministère à maintenant le champ libre.

_Le Crâne Corbeau _n'est plus...

.

_**« Un amer goût de fer, arrière goût de sang »**_

.

Combien de temps a passé ? Il ne sait pas...

Depuis quand la lune brille-t-elle autant ?

A-t-elle un jour éclairé le ciel ainsi ?

Il ne sait plus.

Trop de choses ont passé, plus rien n'a d'importance. Plus rien à part la vengeance.

Venger les trahisons, les abandons.

Seul, il est seul maintenant. Pas un seul ne lui est resté fidèle. Tous sont emprisonnés, morts ou ont retourné leur veste.

Aucun n'a tenté de rester auprès de lui et, les pires lâches sont ceux qui ont préféré mourir plutôt qu'attendre.

L'aristocratie, au final, ne voulait pas changer. Tous des serpents qui, lorsque le vent tourne, tournent avec lui. Juste des moutons déguisés en reptiles.

Lui, n'est plus qu'une ombre avançant péniblement dans la nuit froide de cette campagne hostile. Lui, n'a plus de nom qui vaille la peine d'être utilisé. Il reste fier malgré l'emprisonnement, malgré la perte, malgré la fuite.

Dans un vieux kiosque toujours utilisé il voit enfin la date.

_25 novembre 2001._

Ainsi cela fait déjà quatre ans.

Quatre ans de trop.

Quatre ans de perdus.

Quatre ans dans une cellule sans lumière, dans les tréfonds de cette antique prison. Personne ne s'en était échappé... vivant. Maintenant il y a lui et, il ne compte pas mourir tout de suite.

Soit, ils l'ont oubliés. Soit, ils voudront le tuer. Mais...

La vengeance doit être accomplie. Toujours, jusqu'au bout. Jusqu'à ce que son corps en décide autrement. La vengeance est la plus douce nourriture, le plus délicieux nectar qui puisse exister.

.

Un an... ou un peu moins... Un an est passé. Il ne lui reste plus beaucoup de son ancienne prestance mais il ne ressemble plus au fugitif qu'il était il y a peu.

Il se trouve devant un quartier pavillonnaire. Désert. Cela n'a rien d'étrange vu la chaleur de cette journée d'été. Il va pour repartir lorsqu'un mouvement dans un jardin l'interpelle. Un jeune garçon se relève, une paire de ciseaux à la main. Il regarde, inquiet autour de lui, puis, ne voyant personne, se permet de souffler. Il est jeune, remarque Tom, bien trop pour rester ainsi dehors et pourtant, il se remet à la tâche.

Il repart sans se faire remarquer et, le soir venu, il ne peut s'empêcher de revenir. Ce n'est pas pour cet enfant essaie-t-il de se convaincre. Il n'a rien de plus qu'un autre môme, il n'a pas ces yeux verts si particuliers. Non... rien de tout cela. Ce n'est qu'un enfant banal. Il n'a jamais vu cette couleur particulière sur une autre personne, sur une femme...

Il revient souvent. Observe cet enfant aux cheveux désordonnés qui travaille inlassablement. Il pense ne pas avoir été repéré mais un jour, il croise le regard interrogateur de l'enfant. Il semble lui demander pourquoi il l'observe ainsi. Tom repart alors sans un mot, sans un geste.

Une nuit il passe par hasard et entend un chuchotement. Il s'approche de la source et découvre _l'enfant _assit dans une sorte de niche. Il regarde les étoiles et, de temps en temps, une vieille montre. Alors qu'il va se détourner Tom entend dans un soupir l'enfant murmurer :

- Joyeux anniversaire Harry...

.

.

À partir de ce moment il revient chaque jour voir ce garçon qui lui rappelle peut-être un peu celui qu'il était plus jeune, dans cet orphelinat miteux. Pourtant il se persuade que c'est juste une proie potentiel, un être facilement manipulable.

Et un jour, alors que la famille est partie, laissant une fois de plus Harry seul, il s'avance doucement. Le garçon relève la tête, surpris, alors que le soleil est soudainement caché. Un an est passé depuis la première fois qu'il l'a aperçu.

- Joyeux anniversaire... lui souhaite calmement Tom.

L'étonnement éclaire les prunelles de l'enfant alors qu'il entend cet homme étrange lui parler alors qu'il lui parle lui dit ce qu'il a tant de fois rêvé. Il se fait soudainement suspicieux.

Que lui veut cet inconnu ?

Tom s'assoit face au gamin qui ne sait plus trop comment réagir. Au bout de quelques minutes ce dernier finit par faire un sourire timide et voyant que l'inconnu ne bougera pas, il se remet au travail.

Les jours passent, toujours les mêmes.

La famille part. L'enfant travaille inlassablement. Dans le jardin. Dans la maison. Dans le garage. Toujours travaille. Et, un homme étrange, aux yeux presque rouges et cheveux noirs, le regarde. Ils n'ont pas besoin de mots, pas vraiment. Pourtant, certains jours, ils s'assoient juste, et l'enfant parle.

Un matin d'octobre, le 31 octobre 2004, Tom arrive plus tôt. Un passant n'aurait vu à ce moment qu'un homme pressé mais la réalité était toute autre. Alors qu'il s'engage sur Privet Drive il entend des cris. Il ralentit. Là, dans le jardin, recroquevillé dans un coin se trouve celui qu'il considère comme un ange. Depuis quand ressent-il des sentiments ? Comment cet enfant insignifiant a-t-il réussi à briser son mur de haine ? Il ne saurait le dire, ne cherche pas à savoir. Ce n'est qu'un outil, cet enfant doit le rester. Il ne ressent aucun sentiment, n'en a jamais eu...

Il s'approche doucement. L'enfant, tel un animal craintif, relève vivement la tête. Sa joue gauche vire déjà au bleu et du sang séché macule le haut du T-shirt trop grand. En voyant son état Tom ne peut empêcher l'éclat de haine qui le traverse mais, voyant la peur d'Harry essaie de se maîtriser.

Il ne sait pourquoi mais il se met au même niveau que l'enfant et, d'une main sûre, essuie les traces de larmes. Il lui chuchote ensuite, avec une gentillesse qu'il ne se connait pas :

- Ne pleure plus... petit ange. Tes yeux sont trop beau pour cela...

D'où il sortait cette phrase qui sonne si... faux, il ne saurait le dire une fois de plus. Cet enfant fait ressortir des aspects de lui qu'il ne connaissait pas, ne veut pas découvrir, qui lui feraient peur si il savait vraiment ce qu'elle était.

.

.

La nuit tombe. Il n'est qu'une ombre parmi les autres. Celles de la nuit, de la solitude, de la mort. Il erre sans but. Attend une proie qui ne tardera pas à tomber dans son filet. La mort a quelque chose de rassurant, d'intangible. Quoi qu'il arrive, elle sera toujours là. Au bout du chemin. Chemin long ou court. Parfois un imprévu et il se brise.

Il est devenu l'imprévu.

Une ombre cachée dans la nuit, amenant la fin dans son sillage. La mort ne lui apporte rien, rien à part ce sentiment de pouvoir. Pouvoir décider de la vie ou de la mort d'un autre, un de ceux qui voulaient lui faire croire qu'ils sont de la même race.

Stupides petites choses.

Il n'a rien à voir avec ce troupeau de moutons blancs auquel on montre une direction et qui la suive sans un bruit. Il ne veut pas appartenir à ce monde d'humain... mais, qu'est ce que l'humanité ? A-t-elle un jour existé ? Il n'en à rien à faire. Il n'est qu'une ombre qui grossit, grossit, jusqu'à pouvoir enfin marcher dans la lumière et en finir avec ceux qui un jour crurent être de son espèce. Ceux qui l'appelaient_ monstre_, _anormal... _

Elle est là, sa proie. Une jeune fille, hagarde. Elle marche le long du mur en pierre, se soutient. Furtif, il l'attrape, la condamne.

Pauvre petit insecte pris dans la toile... tu te débats pour rien. Ta fin est là. Regarde dans ses yeux rouges... semble chantonner la nuit sans aucune pitié.

.

.

Un serpent, il croyait lui faire peur. Avoir enfin trouvé un moyen de fuir sa présence trop douce, gentille. Au contraire, du haut de ses neuf ans il regarde le reptile, fasciné. Il va jusqu'à le caresser, lui murmurer des secrets et le serpent se laisse faire. Comme s'il comprenait l'enfant, ne lui voulait aucun mal.

.

Le cachalot l'a vu mais n'a rien dit, il l'a invité à venir chez lui en croyant avoir devant lui un des patrons d'une grande banque américaine. Il fait tout pour être aimable mais Tom voit la cupidité et quelque chose d'autre qu'il ne réussit pas à trouver. Il ne s'en inquiète pas, les hommes ne sont que des déchets à l'écoute de leurs sentiments.

Il fait croire à cet espèce d'homme, qui se dit l'oncle de son petit ange, qu'il a de la sympathie pour lui et l'affreuse situation de son entreprise.

À chaque fois il lui sert la même boisson, un whisky. Tom n'y fait pas attention mais, jamais l'autre ne touche à cette bouteille ci, toujours il se sert dans une autre la même boisson.

Les mois passent, lentement.

Harry grandit mais est toujours aussi doux. Sans jamais broncher il reçoit les insultes de son oncle et, parfois, ses coups. De loin, Tom les observe toujours, ainsi que le Ministère. Ce dernier est trop calme, il cache quelque chose mais impossible de savoir quoi. Il continue la mascarade du gentil homme d'affaire compatissant. Et, l'autre se laisse prendre. Parfois il voit la lueur d'incompréhension dans les yeux d'Harry alors, il lui sourit et l'enfant retourne à ses tâches.

.

.

- Harry...

Le garçon âgé de dix ans se retourne et attend un quelconque signe et, dès qu'il semble l'avoir perçu il se jette sur Tom qui le reçoit. Tom sait que le garçon n'est pas dupe, il se doute qu'il n'est pas normal mais, pour lui, il veut rester encore un peu Tom. Lord Voldemort à encore le temps avant de revenir, encore un tout petit peu de temps. Après il sera l'heure de tout rattraper et, le Ministère tombera et l'Angleterre avec.

La Reine... elle n'est qu'un pion à abattre, aucunement un obstacle. Le Ministère tombe, la partie est jouée. Mais avant, il lui reste un peu de temps, laissons le pouvoir s'embourber dans son vice. Il n'en sera que plus facile à abattre.

Tom sort un petit paquet de son manteau et le tend à l'enfant dont les yeux se mettent à briller d'anticipation. Tom remarque le geste inconscient du garçon vers son cou. Ainsi, il porte toujours son pendentif, son premier cadeau. Délicatement Harry ouvre le paquet et en ressort un bracelet en argent. Chaque détail du serpent représenté est visible ainsi que ses yeux : un vert, un rouge. Harry relève la tête vers lui, incertain alors, Tom lui dit de le mettre. *

.

- TOM !

Le cri retentit dans le petit parc, vide en ce mois de décembre. Sur un banc, assis, se trouve un jeune adolescent. Il ne doit pas avoir plus de quatorze ans. À la sortie du petit espace vert un homme, grand, s'est arrêté. Il se retourne, attend que l'autre continue. Ce dernier se lève, doucement et s'approche. D'une voix très faible il demande :

- Tu reviendras ?

Tom sourit, lève une main et caresse doucement la joue de cet enfant si innocent.

- Bien sûr petit Ange. Tu sais que je reviens toujours pour toi.

Harry sourit timidement, il sait qu'il n'est sûrement qu'un jouet ou, une proie. Tom est et sera un prédateur... toujours.

_**.**_  
_**« M'en sortir, ça je ne peux plus. As-tu pensé aux âmes et aux sœurs que tu as déçus ? »**_

.

Parti ! Il est parti !

Comment a-t-il osé faire ça ? De quel droit peut-il s'enfuir sans un mot ? Juste... comme ça...

Comme toujours, lui, il est revenu et l'a attendu, dehors. Mais non... il s'est enfui.

Tous sont pareils en fait. Les humains ne sont que des chiennes qui partent une fois qu'elles ont eu ce qu'elles voulaient.

_Insignifiante est la race humaine... même toi..._

Les Hommes sont même pires que des chiens car, eux au moins, restent fidèles à leur maître.

Les amis ne servent à rien, ils ne sont que des pâles substituts à un besoin plus grand, plus dangereux. Les amitiés ne valent rien, sont justes insipides, sans réalité. Cet enfant n'était rien, juste un passe-temps.

Inutile.

Quand tout est perdu, il ne reste plus que la haine. Cette haine dévorante, brûlante, qui détruit tout sur son passage. Il n'y a plus qu'elle qui est vraie, le reste n'est que mensonges. Plus ou moins petits mais mensonges tout de même.

De quel droit est-il parti ? Lui qui lui avait fait croire qu'il appartenait enfin à quelque chose. En fait, ce n'est qu'une chienne ! Une de plus mais qui se cachait sous son air de petit ange.

Cette chienne ne mérite pas de vivre, plus personne ne doit être sali par elle.

Elle ne mérite que haine et mort douloureuse...

Mais avant cette petite chienne paiera tout ses crimes et après, la mort viendra le chercher.

Lente, douloureuse, libératrice.

.  
.

Une femme, aux longs cheveux noirs. Elle se retourne, sourit tendrement à sa fiancée. Ses yeux sont verts.

Trop verts, trop lui...

.

Dans une ruelle, une femme gît, recouverte d'un simple drap noir. Elle pourrait dormir mais alors, d'un sommeil sans fin.

Jamais assez, leurs cris ne sont jamais assez puissants. Leurs douleurs trop faibles. Sa soif s'apaise de moins en moins, il lui faut toujours plus. Il lui faut _lui... _Après, tout sera fini, il ne restera que le Ministère et après, le pouvoir.

Violence, toujours plus. Violence, viol... deux mots si proches et pourtant ils ne détruisent pas de la même façon. Les deux sont liés mais pour se faire vraiment haïr l'un est _mieux_.

Être haït est une manière d'être vivant.

Lord Voldemort est de nouveau vivant.

Le _Crâne Corbeau _restera pour toujours enterré. Ce nom qui avait autrefois une signification n'en a plus aucune. Alors, autant le laisser croupir avec les cendres que deviendront les archives.

Un crâne pour la liberté mais celle ci n'existe plus. Car la mort n'est plus vraiment une délivrance, elle s'abat. Voila tout. La liberté n'a plus aucun sens. Tel le corbeau, oiseau funeste, le silence... la douleur... la mort.

Le _Crâne Corbeau, _la liberté dans la douleur.

Il ne reste plus que la douleur et l'utopie de cette liberté. Cependant ce n'est pas assez pour que ce _Corbeau_ continue à vivre. Il n'a pas qu'un sens et, les autres se sont perdus dans les méandres du _Projet Humain_.

.

Obligé de se cacher, il est réduit à cela. Un jour viendra il marchera à nouveau dans la lumière. L'ombre disparaîtra.

Le Ministère est toujours le même. Un va et viens incessant. Une fourmilière. Il est là, attend une nouvelle proie. Une qui _lui _ressemble trop. Pourtant, au bout d'un long moment son regard est attiré par un jeune homme. Un jeune qui normalement n'aurait jamais attiré son regard. Il est grand, marche lentement. Il ne ressemble en rien aux personnes qu'il cherche, ses cheveux sont trop... roux. Et puis, son regard. Il a déjà eu une proie ayant le même. Il n'avait eu aucun plaisir.

_Il fait froid, de la neige tombe en petit flocons légers. Lentement elle trempe tout ce qui se trouve à sa portée. Inconsciente de ce temps une jeune femme avance dans les petite rues désertes. Ses longs cheveux noirs nattés suivent chacun de ses pas en un doux balancement. Elle semble ne pas sentir le froid alors qu'elle n'est vêtue que d'une simple veste estivale. Elle marche, juste inconsciente de ce froid saisissant et de cette ombre qui suit chacun de ses pas. _

.

_Trop insolente. Ainsi elle croit être intouchable ? Rien ne peut lui arriver ?_

_._

_Dans une ruelle, deux silhouettes. Une est projetée violemment contre le mur de brique. Aucun son pourtant ne résonne dans la nuit, pas un que la neige pourrait tenter d'étouffer. La femme se laisse faire alors que son agresseur se fait plus violent voyant son nouveau jouet sans réactions. Cette femme, toujours, regarde sans peur dans ses yeux rouges. Vers la fin elle semble même lui sourire. Et alors qu'il la viole, elle ouvre enfin la bouche. Elle se met à chanter :_

_- **« Voici la mort. Que le monde s'incline. Voici la mort... »***_

_Et, alors qu'elle devraient hurler comme toutes celles avant elle, chante, semble ne rien ressentir._

- _**« A ta santé l'Amour. Fais moi l'amour. Fais moi l'amour... »***_

_Lassé, l'homme l'achève et alors que la femme va pour rendre son dernier souffle enfin, les yeux pâles de la femme s'allument. Dans un dernier soupir elle murmure :_

_- Merci... $_

Cette femme l'avait remercié pour lui avoir donné la mort. Cet homme dont les yeux sont déjà morts aurait sûrement une réaction similaire. Plus rien ne semble le toucher. Il avance car son corps lui dit qu'il peut et doit encore le faire. Mais, la première chose pouvant le délivrer, il l'accueillerait sûrement les bras ouverts. Non, lui n'est pas intéressant par contre, celle ci... petite, brune. Elle pourrait convenir.

Invisible, il se fond dans la foule de la sortie de travail. De loin il la suit. Ce petit jeu dure une vingtaine de minutes et la nouvelle proie ne se rend compte de rien. Ils s'éloignent du cœur de la ville.

Elle tourne à gauche. Une petite rue adjacente, cachée des regards. L'unique lampadaire ne fonctionne plus. Un endroit parfait, parfait pour mourir. Comme si la femme s'en doutait elle accélère. Mais, il est déjà trop tard.

La chasse a commencé.

.

Insipide... elle est insipide. Elle n'a aucune saveur. Ne sait que crier, crier et supplier encore. D'un geste simple, rapide, il l'achève. Tous ne sont que des jouets mais des jouets qui n'ont plus aucuns attraits.

D'un pas lent il ressort de la ruelle, a abandonné le cadavre sans aucune considération.

Il repasse devant le Ministère, une énième provocation pour ceux qui le recherchent encore et encore alors qu'il ne se cache même plus.

Il croise un jeune homme aux abords de la ville. Il _lui_ ressemble, même plus que ça... c'est _lui. _Son ange. Il s'attend presque à le voir sourire comme avant. Il sait qu'il n'aura plus jamais cette réaction.

Il le dépasse, juste... le dépasse sans le voir.

Lui, est sûr que c'est Harry. Malgré les cernes, le teint pâle – presque maladif – et ses yeux... qu'a-t-il fait à ses magnifiques yeux ? Pourquoi les cache-t-il ainsi ?

Et il passe, marche sans s'arrêter, sans le remarquer. Comme s'ils n'étaient que deux étrangers se croisant au hasard d'une rue.

.

_**« Je t'ai vu quand tu ne m'as pas reconnue. Chercher tes gestes face au corps que tu as émue. Tu t'obsèdes et t'éloignes de moi... »**_

.

Il est « chez lui ». Une vieille cabane. Même si le Ministère est aveugle il ne l'est pas au point de ne pas surveiller tout les logements disponibles. Hélas, cela ne le sauvera aucunement de la fin horrible créé pour lui. Avant il doit en finir avec son ange, sa dernière lettre pour la presse sera celle ci :

_« Je t'ai vu aujourd'hui, toujours aussi... beau mon ange. Qui croirait qu'une jolie petite chienne se cache derrière cette façade. Et pourquoi les caches-tu ? _

_Toi, tu ne m'as pas vu mais... je suis toujours là. Chaque pas pourrait être ton dernier. Comme cette fille si infâme que ces cris tenaient plus des hurlements d'un vieux cochon... _

_Elles ne valent plus rien... _

_Maintenant, c'est ton tour petit Ange. Il est tant de payer et de retourner dans ce tunnel sculpté de nos doigts ensanglantés... »_

* * *

_*Voici la mort _- Saez

* si quelqu'un veut se faire une idée pour le bracelet : www . Votrebracelet 2176-992-thickbox / bracelet-rigide-serpent-et-yeux-grenat-en-argent-925000 . jpg

* * *

Donc chapitre un peu court mais j'espère quand même qu'il a plu, surtout que ce POV de Tom est assez étrange au final. Bref... des questions, des commentaires, je réponds toujours.

Si vous voyez des fautes vraiment affreuses, ne pas hésiter, car j'en ai vu dans les chapitres précédents...

Prochain chapitre : maximum le 8 novembre même si je n'aime pas être aussi longue...

Un petit extrait ? tout gentil et un titre qui pourra avoir plusieurs sens :

**Chapitre 7 : Infini**

**- Tu dois partir, claque la voix dans le petit salon vert.**

**Il le regarde sans comprendre ce que l'autre lui dit. Ce dernier s'agace et répète plus sèchement :**

**- Tu pars ce soir. Pas de discussion. Tu veux le protéger ? [...]**

**- Quand ?**

**- Rejoins Draco, ici, à trois heure...**

* * *

Tsuh... merci de lire...


	8. Infini

**Rating :** **M** pour violence

**Genre :** Drame (malheurs qui arrivent faute de l'homme, rien de prédestiné, pas d'instance supérieur qui décide); horreur (violences, fic "noire", meurtres) mystère (il en faut toujours) presque Death-fic...

**Disclaimer : **Tout appartient à J.K.R sauf l'idée de cette fic._ Infini _appartient au groupe Eths. Raphaël et Saendro sont toujours à moi et le resteront.

**Note 1 : **En retard, en retard, en retard... Désolée un peu été débordée mais les vacances sont proches. J'avais une magnfique analyse de document à faire pour hier (12) et je l'ai faite le 10 voire le 11...

Sinon chapitre le plus court je m'en excuse mais il devait être mis. C'est un lieu avec le chapitre 3, sur Théo

**Note 2 : **Les notes avec * peuvent être lues à la fin.

Saendro = prononcer sa – èn - dro

'xan = prononcer ksan

**Blabla gras = **paroles en français (gras italique si dans un souvenir)

_§Blabla italique§ = _retours en arrière

* * *

Commence début avril c'est à dire environs quand Théodore se fait embaucher au Crâne Corbeau

**Bonne lecture j'espère !**

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Infini

_**« C'est là que tout recommence. **_

_**Étranges murs susurrent à nos oreilles.**_

_**Elle est là attend l'éveil.**_

_**Mais tout a commencé et tout recommence.**_

_**[…]**_

_**Vous n'existez pas !**_

_**.**_

**Infini - Eths**

- Tu dois partir, claque la voix dans le petit salon vert.

Il le regarde, sans comprendre ce qu'il lui dit. Son interlocuteur s'agace et répète plus sèchement :

- Tu pars ce soir. Pas de discussion. Tu veux le protéger ? Alors tu vas t'éloigner d'ici quelques temps.

- Quand ?

- Rejoins Draco, ici, à trois heure. Quand ils annonceront le numéro d'Alexia. En attendant, va le voir mais sois discret. Ils le surveillent.

Blaise s'arrête soudainement, se retourne et fait une pause avant de demander lentement :

- Ils le surveillent ? Qui ?

- Cela n'a pas d'importance. Ce soir. Trois heures.

.

.

Blaise traverse rapidement la ville et arrive devant _son immeuble_. Il monte les trois étages, rapidement, traverse le couloir gris. Il entre sans frapper. Il reprend son souffle avant de fixer son regard sur Théo. Il a l'air un peu fatigué et surtout, son regard est interrogateur.

- Je pars ce soir !

- Pourquoi ?

- Un travail, répond-il, après une hésitation qui ne passe pas inaperçue.

- Officieusement ?

- Le Ministère m'a repéré. Il faut que je me fasse oublier. Je reviens dans deux mois. Mais avant, reprend-il plus joyeusement, ce soir on fête les deux mois de ta première entrée au _Crâne Corbeau !_

.

Ils marchent dans la rue, tranquillement. Il est à peine vingt heure. Théo s'éloigne de lui, il le voit bien, mais ne fait rien pour se rapprocher. Il l'a compris depuis un long moment, rien n'est possible. C'est presque mieux ainsi, ils* n'ont pas à l'utiliser

.

La musique est forte ce soir, les danseurs et danseuses, nombreux. Théo, comme toujours est au bar et son regard erre sans attache sur la salle.

Une fille s'approche.

Grande, blonde, talons aiguilles et vêtements de cuir. Blaise la reconnaît et la laisse venir. Il l'entraîne sur la piste de danse, se laisse faire. Elle se penche dans son cou, semble l'embrasser. Blaise voit le regard perdu de son ami qui le fixe du bar alors qu'il répond aux gestes provocateurs de la jeune femme.

- Troisième étage, quatrième porte, dix heure, dans deux jours. Passe le mot au chef, murmure la jeune femme avant de le laisser seul au milieu de la piste.

Draco lui fait un signe du fond de la salle, il lui répond et retourne s'asseoir près de Théo qui l'ignore. C'est pour le mieux, si il ne revient pas. Ce sera moins dur. Il oubliera et trouvera enfin quelqu'un. Il y a toujours une chance – ou plutôt malchance – de se faire arrêter lorsqu'ils sortent du pays.

.

- Pour finir cette soirée, permettez moi de vous présenter une perle, notre petite dernière, Alexia !

.

Une musique rythmée démarre aussitôt, _That man _de Caro Emerald. Une jeune fille entre alors sur scène. Elle est blonde, les cheveux courts, les yeux bleus. Elle porte un ensemble en cuir blanc cachant chaque parcelle de sa peau tout en laissant croire qu'elle porte le minimum. Elle se déhanche au même rythme que la musique, flirte avec le sol et le public. Soudain, alors que la musique reprend avec plus d'entrain elle s'arrête au milieu de la scène.

Une seconde jeune femme arrive alors. Les mêmes cheveux blonds, courts, les yeux verts. Elle tourne autour de la première danseuse qui est devenue sa proie. Elle l'effleure, la caresse. Elle essaie de l'entraîner après elle mais celle ci ne se laisse pas faire. Elle ne faiblit jamais elle paraît ne pas faiblir, pourtant … les spectateurs voient à sa posture qu'elle commence à se laisser aller. Et, lorsque les derniers accords résonnent et que la tentatrice va fuir, la jeune femme la retient et l'entraîne à sa suite.

.

Blaise regarde ce dernier numéro perplexe, peut sûr de ce qu'il vient de voir mais il n'a pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus. Il voit déjà Draco lui faire un signe lui indiquant le salon d'argent. Il se dirige nonchalamment vers ce dernier, peu pressé de devoir partir.

.

- C'est ce que tu appelles de la discrétion ? Tu l'amènes ici alors que ces _chiens _sont partout ?

- Langage Draco, les interrompt une voix, Severus.

Ce dernier reprend après s'être tourné vers Blaise :

- Bien. Tu es prêt ?

- Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix je pense.

- C'est vrai. Tu commences par la France, reprend Severus. Informe toi sur les avancements des négociations et demande à Saendro quelles sont les informations qui filtrent.

- Ensuite ? Car je suis sûr que je ne vais pas passer deux mois à me la couler douce avec le gang de ce cher 'xan.

- Vous vous entendez toujours aussi bien... Italie, Allemagne.

- La même chose ?

- Oui...

.

Une journée qu'il est parti, seulement une journée et il voudrait déjà que les deux mois soient passés. Il marche tranquillement, se dirige vers son quai sans faire attention à la voix annonçant les arrivées.

Direction l'ouest.

.

Rien de nouveau, les informations sont très bien filtrées et les contacts n'ont aucune information utile.

Après deux semaines à parcourir les différents réseaux Blaise se décide enfin à rejoindre Saendro. Saendro et son air supérieur, sa volonté à tout diriger. Ils ne sont pas fait pour s'entendre. Il l'a su dès la première rencontre et pourtant ils réussissent à ne pas s'entre-tuer dès qu'ils se voient.

_§ Un hangar en plein milieu de la ville, ce n'est pas ce qu'il appelle de la discrétion... et pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi doit-il faire les vérifications ? Comment ont-t-ils pu rentrer en contact directement avec le quartier général ? Ce n'est pas normal donc, c'est lui qu'on envoie dans ce trou-paumé. Évidemment ! _

_Et il n'y a personne..._

_Un bruit. Une lame sur sa gorge. _

_Il s'est fait avoir. _

_Dans quelle merde il est encore tombé ? C'est toujours sur lui que ça retombe._

_- **Tu fais quoi là ?**_

- _Je viens de la part de mon patron. __**Je veux voir Saendro, **__reprend-il en français après un moment._

_- **Un anglais ? Comme c'est intéressant... tu n'as rien à faire ici.**_

- _**Nikolaï ! **__claque une voix dans le hangar vide. _

_Blaise sent l'homme le lâcher et reculer précipitamment en s'excusant, disant qu'il croyait qu'il était un intrus, un ennemi. _

- _Veuillez l'excuser, car je ne le ferai pas mais ils ont un peu trop ma sécurité à cœur, reprend la voix grave._

_Blaise se retourne et voit finalement qui s'adresse à lui. Un homme, grand se tient à l'entrée de la pièce. Ses yeux tirant vers le noir le scrutent, semblent chercher la moindre trace de perfidie. §_

_._

Le hangar n'a pas changé. Toujours aussi grand, vide et... poussiéreux. Blaise s'avance jusqu'à une porte dissimulée et entre dans un petit salon décoré dans des tons jaunes, rappelant le Mexique ou toute autre contrée chaude.

- **Ça me rappelle ma mère, adoptive bien sûr, **déclare une voix à gauche de la porte.

- 'xan ! s'exclame Blaise tout en évitant un coup.

-** Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler ainsi,** mon nom est _Saendro_

-** Mais oui mon petit Alexandro... sinon je viens de la part de mon chef. Il veut savoir ce qui filtre même si j'ai une petite idée.**

Ils s'installent et Saendro commence à expliquer ce qu'il a trouvé. Après un quart d'heure une porte s'ouvre, à l'opposé de celle menant au hangar. Un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs, les mêmes que Saendro, entre et s'affale dans le premier fauteuil qu'il voit.

- Toujours aucunes nouvelles ?

- Tu le sais bien. Il doit être mort, avoir enfin réussi son coup !

- Tais toi Raphaël ! Nous en reparlerons plus tard. Tu as du nouveau pour Blaise ?

- Rien. Tout est calme, beaucoup trop pour que ce soit naturel. Ils filtrent leurs informations ils ont dû se rendre compte que leurs employés aiment les bars.

.

.

Il est de retour devant cette porte. Après une hésitation il la pousse et salue son _chef. _Severus Snape. Au début, personne ne le croyait capable de succéder au « grand Albus Dumbledore » mais il avait su se faire respecter. La formation des nouveaux réseaux a aussi aidé pour la confiance qui s'est finalement installée. Mais, pour le moment, Blaise doit faire son rapport et il aurait presque préféré être entre les mains du Ministère.

- Assieds toi !

- Le gouvernement Allemand vient d'accepter la proposition et ils ont déjà commencé la construction du premier centre de recherches. Le réseau italien a également intercepté un message parlant d'un nouveau vaccin ayant besoin de cobayes humains. Pour le moment leur président ne paraît pas intéressé. Du côté de la population, rien ne filtre. Aucune information, ils ont même réussi à minimiser les meurtres qui sont de plus en plus nombreux.

.

Un mois passe tranquillement, Blaise continue de recueillir les informations mais, depuis quelques jours, une ombre semble le suivre. À certains coins de rue il aperçoit les couleurs du Ministère. Il l'ont retrouvé, une fois de plus.

.

- Théo ! Théo ! T'es là Théo ?

Il continue à tambouriner à la porte, espérant que son ami dorme et ne l'ait juste pas entendu. Au bout d'un quart d'heure il se résigne et s'assoit contre la porte. Il sort un crayon et écrit un mot qu'il glisse sous la porte. Alors qu'il quitte l'immeuble il voit la fenêtre restée ouverte. Il doit être sorti acheter un truc ou quelque chose comme ça, se dit-il alors qu'il s'éloigne.

L'Asie... plus rien n'est assez loin pour _Eux_. Ils visent le monde entier. Quel est donc leur vrai projet, leur but final ? Plus rien n'a de sens. Un tueur se promène et l'autorité ne fait rien. Elle préfère traquer ceux qu'elle a nommé dissidents.

.

Le huit septembre, il est enfin rentré. Son rapport et il pourra enfin rentrer chez lui, se reposer un peu.

.

- La Chine a refusée de leur ouvrir ses portes tout comme l'Inde et, le Japon réfléchit encore. Si il refuse ce sera à notre avantage car il sera très dur d'établir un réseau sûr. Sinon, quoi de nouveau ici, Draco ?

- Regarde ça.

Le jeune homme lui tend un dossier assez fin, sans aucune inscription. Blaise l'ouvre et s'arrête immédiatement. Il jette un regard incertain à Draco qui sourit avec son air supérieur, celui disant qu'il l'a bien eu.

- C'est une copie du _Projet Humain _?

- Oui.

- Une vrai ?

- Évidemment.

- Mais comment ?

- Ron Weasley nous l'a apporté très... gentiment.

Voyant le regard menaçant de son interlocuteur Draco reprend plus sérieusement son explication :

- Ron Weasley fait partie du Ministère. En tout cas c'est ce que tous croyaient mais nous avons appris très récemment qu'il avait été en contact avec Albus Dumbledore qui lui avait donné comme mission d'infiltrer le ministère sans se faire repérer aussi longtemps que possible. Il a donc dû couper tout ses liens avec ses amis et est arrivé à un poste très haut.

- Mais alors pourquoi a-t-il arrêté autant des nôtres il y a quelques années ? Pour la crédibilité ?

- Pas vraiment... cette belette a vraiment fait parti du gouvernement. Il nous a trahi et c'est pourquoi Severus n'a jamais été mis au courant de ce possible espion. En ce qui concerne le dossier il ne nous apprend pas grand chose. Quelques dates, lieux, mais pas plus. Et toi, ton voyage ?

- Rien de plus que ce que j'ai déjà dit. Comment va Théo ?

- Je ne sais pas... tu devrais passer le voir, il n'est pas venu depuis un moment.

.

Les rues sont vides, l'air frais, un peu trop pour un début septembre. Blaise marche lentement, essaie de calmer l'angoisse qui commence à le tenailler. Angoisse qui n'a rien à faire là. La ville n'a pas changé, elle reste toujours la même. Un amoncellement de bâtiments gris.

Il arrive devant _son _immeuble et accélère imperceptiblement son allure. Il va juste voir si il est là, pour se rassurer et repassera demain vu que tout va bien. Il ne peut en être autrement.

La porte est fermée, rien d'inquiétant. Il doit dormir vu que minuit est proche. Blaise sort ses clés, la dernière fois il n'avait pas pensé à les utiliser.

Il pénètre dans l'appartement qui semble désert. Il allume la lumière. Un verre traîne sur la table, des restes de nourriture à côté. Théo a également dû oublier d'allumer le chauffage ou laisser une fois de plus une fenêtre ouverte. Un grattement résonne dans le silence, il vient de la cuisine. À la fenêtre se trouve un jeune animal de l'espèce féline au pelage calico. Blaise lui ouvre, la reconnaissant et demande pour combler le silence :

- Salut le Chat, tu fais quoi ici ?

- Miaou...

- Tu as faim ?

- Miaouuuu...

- OK... attends ici, je vais voir si Théo est là, avant de piller ses réserves.

Blaise se dirige alors vers la chambre. Plus il s'en rapproche plus le froid est saisissant. Il pousse la porte qui grince légèrement. Il reste figé sur le pas de la porte. Ne veux pas croire ce qu'il voit, c'est impossible !

Du sang tache le sol. Un sang coagulé, presque noir. Il macule le plancher. Baignant dans ce qui fut un liquide vital il voit une lame. Lame trop brillante dans cette chambre trop sombre.

Il fait tout pour ne pas regarder mais il le doit. Là, contre l'armoire se trouve Théo ou plutôt son corps. Son visage est presque serein détendu mais la peau trop pâle et le sang ne laisse aucun doute.

.

_**La réalité l'effleure : elle chute, se cogne**_

_**.**_

Il est mort.

.

_**Tout ça n'existe pas !**_

.

Il recule.

D'un pas.

Puis deux.

Il doit se reprendre...

.

_**Tout ça n'existe pas !**_

.

Blaise retourne dans le salon et remue tout les tiroirs, récupère ses affaires cachées. C'est alors qu'il tombe sur un mot, écrit tout en courbes :

_« Tu étais exquis mais pas un mot petit serpent »_

_._

_.  
_- Donc vous dîtes que vous rentriez de voyage et veniez prendre de ses nouvelles ? C'est bien ça ?

- C'est la troisième fois que je me répète Monsieur Diggory !

- Ne vous énervez pas monsieur Zabini. Je sais que vous êtes bouleversé mais nous devons être surs que c'est effectivement un suicide. Quel était votre... relation avec monsieur Nott ?

- Amicale.

- Et ses... pensées par rapport au gouvernement ?

- Je ne vois pas le rapport avec cette, affaire.

- Répondez juste, ordonne l'homme.

- Je ne sais pas, répond Blaise le plus calmement possible.

- Depuis quand ne l'avez vous pas vu ?

- Juillet.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je vous l'ai dit, je suis parti en voyage pour mon travail.

Les questions s'enchaînent, certaines sans rapport mais rassemblant plus à des pièges. Des questions sur les dissidents, le Projet Humain ou encore Ron Weasley. Il le laisse enfin partir après plus de trois heures d'interrogatoire dans le salon de Théodore.

.

Il marche, marche vite dans la nuit. Il arrive enfin au _Crâne Corbeau. _Il ouvre la porte de service brusquement et se retrouve face à Draco qui l'arrête. Ce dernier lui demande s'il va bien, lui dit qu'il a l'air un peu pale.

- Je vais très bien.

- Je ne te crois pas mais si tu le dis...

- Je veux voir Severus !

- Il n'est pas disponible, tu le sais bien Blaise !

- Je dois le voir, répète-t-il. Il pourra bien baiser un autre jour ! C'est pas comme si Sirius Black allait mourir demain ! rajoute-t-il cyniquement.

- Dans le salon vert, lâche finalement le blond sans émotion apparente.

- Merci Draco...

Le jeune homme traverse la salle assez remplie ce soir là. Il va jusqu'aux coulisses et tourne à droite. Il pousse la porte sans parler et déclare immédiatement :

- Je veux arrêter !

.

_**« Tu ne rêves pas ! Tu ne rêves pas ! Tu ne rêves pas... »**_

* * *

* ici le « ils » peut autant désigner le Ministère que les Dissidents, le flou est volontaire.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus (si ce n'est pa le cas n'hésitez pas à le dire), je sais il est court. (pas de tomates ou de tortures pour l'attente, merci !)

Le prochain, je ne sais pas trop, vers le 5 janvier normalement.

Ce n'est pas vraiment extrait vu que je ne l'ai pas écrit et pas vraiment le temps de le faire tout de suite (des heures de cours m'attendent...)

**Chapitre 8 :**

_**"Le Ministère n'est pas un ami Hermione. Pourquoi, sinon exitons nous ? Réfléchissez et donnez nous votre réponse avant la fin de l'année."**_

Les dissidents... Hermione et Harry... Hermione : fiancée...

* * *

Tsuh...


	9. Voragine

**Rating :** **M** pour violence

**Genre :** Drame (malheurs qui arrivent faute de l'homme, rien de prédestiné, pas d'instance supérieur qui décide); horreur (violences, fic "noire", meurtres) mystère (il en faut toujours) presque Death-fic...

**Disclaimer : **Tout appartient à J.K.R sauf l'idée de cette fic._ Voragine_ appartient au groupe Eths_, Le tunnel d'or_ à AaRoN. Raphaël, Saendro et Nathan sont encore et toujours à moi.

**Note 1 :** Bonne année ! J'espère que vous avez eu la chance de ne pas tomber malade (ce qui explique ce léger retard). Sinon, chapitre un tout petit peu plus long que le précédent. Les prochains seront beaucoup plus longs. Petite explication en fin de chapitre. Il reste peut-être des fautes, désolée...

**Note 2 :**_ $ blabla italique $ = souvenirs, retour en arrière_

_blabla italique = pensées_

_« blabla italique » = écritures (lettres, journaux...)_

* * *

_Merci pour les reviews et les ajouts et bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Voragine

_**« Assise là, je rêve à quoi ?**_

_**Toi tu n'es plus là pour moi**_

_**[…]**_

_**Je ne vivrais pas si tu n'es plus là,**_

_**Tu n'es plus là,**_

_**Je ne vis pas, je ne veux pas.**_

_**.**_

**Voragine - Eths**

Le bruit de feuilles que l'on tourne lentement résonne dans la pièce. Une fenêtre est ouverte, donnant sur la rue dont aucun son ne parvient jusqu'à la jeune femme assise devant une petite table en bois. La décoration du salon est simple, épurée. Des murs blancs, des rideaux rouges, des meubles en bois. Tout est rangé, à part quelques dossier qui traînent au sol et près d'une grande étagère couverte de livre. Face à cette bibliothèque se trouve un meuble recouvert d'un tissu noir sur lequel repose un unique cadre.

La photo présente dans ce cadre simple montre un couple, souriant. Ils sont face à un banc, le jeune homme tient son amie par la taille. La joie est visible sur leurs traits alors que la jeune brune a une main dans les longs cheveux blonds presque blancs de celui qui doit être son fiancé et qui lui sourit tendrement.

Le bruit du papier froissé s'arrête soudainement. La jeune femme se relève et s'arrête devant la photo. Aucune émotion ne la traverse, elle ne veut toujours pas y croire. Inconsciemment elle attrape la bague qui ne l'a presque jamais quittée depuis qu'_il _lui a donné.

La sonnerie de son portable retentit alors, elle le saisit machinalement mais, dès qu'elle voit le nom, décroche prise d'une panique incontrôlable. Cependant, lorsqu'elle répond sa voix ne laisse rien paraître :

- Oui ?

Harry lui répond alors d'une voix qui lui paraît faible, un murmure presque plaintif :

- Mi... one...

Face à ce son elle commence à avoir du mal à ronger son anxiété et lui demande rapidement ce qu'il se passe, où il est ? Il finit par lui répondre :

- Hôtel... Le... Fruit... des... Anges...

- Ok. Tu bouges pas, j'arrive tout de suite. Ok, Harry ? Pas de connerie !

_$ Quatre ans qu'il a disparu, quatre ans sans nouvelles, quatre ans à le chercher. Et lui, l'envoie en France alors qu'elle n'en parle que quelques mots. En France ! Ce trou paumé ! Avant elle aurait été heureuse d'y aller mais depuis... ça... elle ne sait plus quoi penser. _

_Et puis, attendre dans le froid n'est pas le mieux. _

_Un jeune homme assez grand s'approche finalement d'elle. Il la fixe de ses yeux bleus presque entièrement gris et, semble la jauger. Après quelques secondes il prend enfin la parole dans un anglais fluide où une pointe de noblesse se fait sentir._

_- Mademoiselle... mon frère n'est pas là pour le moment mais il souhaiterait que vous attendiez son retour. Si vous le voulez bien, nous pourrons vous accueillir en attendant._

_Hermione réfléchit un moment mais se rappelle des paroles de Severus comme quoi elle doit absolument parler à ce... Saendro. _

_Elle suit finalement l'homme qui la mène à travers des rues plus grises les unes que les autres. Elle arrive enfin dans un hangar, vide, après plus d'une heure de déambulation. Vide, ou presque. Elle entrevoit un soupir rapide provenant de son guide qui lui demande de lui laisser un instant. Il s'approche de _l'adolescent _qu'elle a vu plus tôt en entrant. Ce dernier ne semble avoir aucune réaction et, lorsqu'il se retourne elle ne croise qu'un regard vide, inexpressif. Cependant son regard est vite attiré par le deuxième jeune homme. Malgré les yeux bleus elle le reconnaît immédiatement et elle sait qu'il se sait découvert. Il n'esquisse pas un geste et la laisse le serrer. $_

Finalement après un petit harcèlement il lui avait tout expliqué, ou presque. Son agression, son passage à l'hôpital, les interrogatoires. Il ne pouvait plus le supporter et s'était confié à Ron, il avait confiance en lui. Et puis, ils l'avaient enfermés. Pour sa sécurité mais il n'y croyait pas et s'était enfui, avec un peu d'aide.

Hermione sait bien qu'il n'a pas tout dit, ne le fera jamais mais, face à cette porte en bois, elle ne peut s'empêcher d'être heureuse de le revoir.

Elle finit par ouvrir la porte, brusquement. Il est là, prostré sur ce fauteuil. Elle cache son horreur face à son état en faisant la seule chose qui lui vienne... elle parle.

Un moment passe et, elle ne sait pourquoi, mais elle ne réussit plus à garder cette façade qu'elle s'est construite. Elle déclare alors, en souriant :

- Attends Harry, je vais aller me renseigner au quartier général. J'étais en mission et je viens juste de rentrer. Je vais récupérer des infos pour toi.

- Et Ron ?

Hermione ne le regarde pas, si elle le fait, elle ne tiendra plus.

- Je reviens dès que je peux...

.

.  
Hermione marche rapidement, essaie d'oublier cette douleur, cette tristesse. Elle s'arrête un moment, se ressaisit. Il n'est pas dit qu'une seule personne aura l'occasion de la voir craquer. Elle est forte.

La jeune femme reprend sa marche, plus tranquille. Elle traverse une grande rue bétonnée entourée de bâtiment neuf puis tourne soudainement. Elle dépasse une vielle pancarte ou un nom figure encore :

_« Chemin de traverse »_

La première limite du quartier des Dissidents. L'atmosphère change étrangement cette limite dépassée. Certaines rue sont encore pavées et les plus vieilles maisons s'y trouvent. Elle traverse plusieurs petites rues et arrive devant un bâtiment plus imposant. Un ancien restaurant ou, quelque chose dans le genre. _Le Crâne Corbeau._

Elle entre sans hésiter et se dirige vers le fond de la salle, vers les salons privés cachés aux yeux de ceux qui ne connaissent pas leur existence. Elle ne s'arrête même pas et entre sans frapper dans le bureau.

- Comment vas-tu ?

Hermione croise le regard inexpressif de celui qui aurait dû être son beau-père ou quelque chose dans le genre. Elle sait déjà qu'il ne sert à rien de lui mentir, il n'est pas dupe.

- Ça pourrait aller mieux, Severus. Quelqu'un a trouvé des informations sur le coupable ?

Severus la fixe un moment et répond d'une voix presque lasse :

- Rien, pas plus que le Ministère qui pourtant ne semble pas beaucoup bouger. Tu devrais faire une pause, Hermione.

Elle le regarde, sans comprendre ce qu'il veut dire et rétorque agressive :

- Pourquoi ! Je vais très bien. _Il _n'est plus là donc je deviens inutile, c'est ça ?

Alors qu'elle finit de parler elle réalise enfin que, elle ne le reverra plus. Elle continue à murmurer qu'elle va bien mais, lorsqu'elle voit Severus avancer recule et fait demi-tour. Elle traverse la salle, passe devant le bar et sort. Elle a bien entendu quelqu'un l'appeler mais n'en a que faire. Elle doit être forte, montrer que rien de tout ça ne l'affecte et que son choix est le bon. Il n'y a aucun doute.

- Hermione !

- Laisse-la Draco.

- Mais, Severus...

- Elle a besoin d'être seule... elle vient enfin de réaliser.

.  
_**« Éprise, moi je vendrai tout. J'ai tant perdu quand on t'a pris. »**_

_**.**_  
Une rousse... une belle petite traînée comme _sa _mère... saura-t-il voir le message caché cette fois ? Un sentiment ressemblant à de l'excitation commence à se répandre dans ses veines.

Le faire souffrir, juste le le faire souffrir. Voilà le seul vrai plaisir que ce monde lui offre encore.

Une rousse aux misérables yeux marrons.

.  
_**« Absorbe ma survie au centre de tout ton être de cendre »**_

.

Hermione allume la lumière et aussitôt des images lui reviennent.

Narcisse changeant une ampoule, cuisinant, la coiffant. Tout, ici, démontre sa présence ou plutôt son ancienne présence.

Elle allume finalement la télévision après s'être préparée un en-cas rapide. Elle ne mange quasiment plus. Elle se désintéresse rapidement du journaliste qui, comme beaucoup d'autre dresse le portrait élogieux du Ministère.

Une sonnerie désagréable résonne dans la pièce, Hermione regarde le nom qui s'affiche et, laisse sonner. Ils n'ont toujours pas compris qu'elle ne voulait plus leur parler, jamais.

_$ Elle se tient devant leur porte, un peu anxieuse mais, il est là et lui rappelle sa présence en serrant doucement sa main. Elle frappe. _

_Son père ouvre. Dès qu'elle a vu sa tête elle a su que rien ne se passerait bien mais elle voulait encore y croire et salua ses parents et avant qu'elle ne puisse ajouter un mot sa mère déclare :_

_- Hermione, tu aurais dû nous dire que tu amenais une amie. Où est ton fiancé ? _

_Ces quelques mots étaient sa fin mais la présence de Narcisse l'empêche de montrer tout son ressentiment. Posément elle le présente enfin :_

_- Papa, maman, je vous présente Narcisse Snape, mon fiancé. _

_Un silence puis, sa mère se met à rire. Après de longues minutes elle se reprend et demande si elle lui fait une farce. Hermione ne comprend plus rien. Sa mère continue :_

_- Cette... femme est ton fiancé ? Tu veux rire Hermione ! D'abord tu nous fuis et t'engages dans un groupe militant et maintenant tu nous ramènes une TAPETTE comme fiancé ? C'est trop. Sors d'ici et reviens quand tu seras redevenue toi. _

_Avant que sa mère ne claque la porte Hermione, cachant ses émotions comme elle le pouvait, répond:_

_- Alors, on ne se reparlera plus.$_

_._

Hermione tient doucement une chaîne entre ses doigts. Malgré toutes ses paroles elle n'a pas pu se débarrasser de ce cadeau. Tout autour d'elle lui rappelle le passé : heureux, triste...

Elle attrape le premier dossier qui lui vient : « Collecte des fonds »

Rien d'intéressant à part quelques sources fausses, de l'argent apparaissant de nul part. Rien ne l'aide.

Elle a beau chercher partout, rien. Les jours passent et elle ne trouve toujours pas les liens, les motivations.

.

_**« Mais où es-tu ? Existais-tu ? Immortel je t'aime. »**_

_**.**_

Celle ci a tenu longtemps, cette belle rousse. Elle n'est plus rien. Elle n'est plus que cris alors qu'inlassablement il honore sa chair, la décore de marques sanglantes.

Elle ne sait pas admirer la poésie alors qu'elle est face à elle. _Lui_ au moins sait son rôle, s'y tient. En fait, les humains ne font pas tous de jolie petites chiennes obéissantes.

Tant mieux, celle ci est lassante.

D'un coup les cris s'arrêtent enfin. Sur le sol repose le corps de ce qui était une femme. Des mèches de cheveux roux sont éparpillées autour de l'être sanguinolent. Un simple drap la recouvre, un drap blanc parsemé de fleurs de sang, un liquide carmin, sombre.

Excitant...

.

_**« Dans ma tête je crève de voir ton visage intact, inerte, absolu, parfaire d'inachever l'inconnu. »**_  
.

Hermione s'est décidée à retourner voir Harry. Même si elle n'a rien, la jeune femme sait qu'il se sera laissé aller. Elle entre et le voit tout de suite. Son état est pitoyable. Elle le secoue et il finit par se réveiller.

- Combien de temps ? interroge-t-elle inquiète.

Il ne lui répond pas. Juste ce regard vide.

Sans une parole, il se dirige vers la salle de bain.

Hermione reste figée, au milieu de la pièce. Elle ne comprend plus. Pourquoi est-il ainsi ?

Alors qu'elle range un peu la pièce, elle voit un carnet. Elle le ramasse et, fait taire sa conscience. Elle l'ouvre, tourne lentement les pages dont elle apprécie la texture ancienne et l'odeur. Elle commence à lire un passage, malgré sa honte, elle le lit. Elle a besoin de comprendre ce qu'il a.

_« Tu sais, j'ai peur parfois. Peur que tu me retrouves. Pas que tu me fasses du mal, malgré ce que tu as déjà fait. Non._

_Je crains de ne pouvoir te résister. Tu as cette aura... elle qui m'a conquis la première fois. On dirait presque une ado sous hormones quand j'écris ça ! C'est risible... je n'ai pas ce qu'il faut pour convenir à cette expression. _

_Parfois, je doute. Est ce vraiment arrivé ? N'était-ce pas un autre, m'as-tu vraiment fait ça ? Je ne réussis pas à y croire et. _

_Je revois tes mains sur moi, et mes vêtements jonchant le sol et là._

_Il n'y a plus de doute, pour un instant, alors que la douleur je me la remémore. Cette douleur au plus profond de moi. _

_Est-ce vraiment toi qui m'a battu ? Souillé ? Même si je ne puis l'être par toi, nous étions si proches... C'était un autre ! Je me mens en disant cela, mais je me sens mieux. Alors, je reste dans l'illusion. » _

Hermione regarde la page, sans la voir. Elle ne comprend toujours pas. Pourquoi cet attachement, cette douleur ? Elle tourne une page et continue à lire, rapidement.

Pourquoi Harry dit-il qu'il va mieux ? Il y pense encore. Elle se ravise soudain en comprenant que, comme elle, en quelque sorte, il ne veut pas les inquiéter.

L'eau ne coule plus dans la salle de bain. La porte s'ouvre. Hermione referme brusquement le livre et le remet à sa place.

Elle attend un moment, l'observe attentivement mais son attitude ne montre rien.

- Nathan veut te voir dans trois jours. Je lui dirais que tu ne peux pas. Repose toi Harry, Carole peut attendre et c'est elle qui n'a pas voulu te voir depuis que tu es là...

Il lui coûte de dire cela après ce qu'elle vient de lire mais, elle ne dit rien. Elle se dirige vers la porte, et, alors qu'elle la franchit s'arrête et déclare :

- Tu devrais prendre contact avec Ron, si tu ne l'as pas déjà fait.

Elle sourit tristement et rajoute avant de fermer la porte :

- Il a changé...

Hermione referme la porte mais reste un moment contre celle ci.

Elle comprend un peu mieux Ron maintenant. Elle a vu se regard sans joie, cette solitude. Ils sont tous ainsi maintenant. La joie a déserté leurs cœurs comme la marée mais, contrairement à cette dernière, la joie ne semble pas vouloir revenir.

Elle comprend Ron mais ne peut pas lui pardonner. Non, pas alors qu'il était le seul à savoir, pas alors qu'il a blessé celui qu'elle considère comme un frère.

_$ - Des rumeurs courent dans les couloirs, il paraît qu'il se serait tapé la petite rouquine avant de disparaître ! _

_- Ferme là ! _

_- Tu veux quoi le traître ? Ramasser les lauriers ?_

_Depuis trois jours qu'il est parti et Poudlard foisonne déjà de toutes les rumeurs possibles. Elle essaye de les ignorer mais ne peut pas. Elle ne comprend pas. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?!_

_Et là, elle le voit, qui sourit. Elle ne réfléchit même plus, elle l'attrape et le colle contre un mur. La rage peut donner beaucoup de force. Elle ne sait plus ce qu'elle fait, et répète encore cette question. _

_Pourquoi ?_

_- Pourquoi ? Je vais te répondre ? Vous êtes tous misérables !_

_Et il s'éloigne la laissant seule dans ce couloir. Hermione se jure alors de toujours être forte, plus personne ne verra sa faiblesse. _

_._

_- Hermione ! _

_- Oui ? _

- _Le Directeur veut te voir !_

.

_- Comme je te le disais, le Ministère n'est pas un ami, Hermione. Sinon, pourquoi existerions nous ? Ne fais pas attention aux noms, réfléchis par toi-même. _

- _Je ne comprend pas pourquoi vous me voulez, Monsieur. _

_- Cela n'a pas d'importance pour le moment. Réfléchissez et donnez nous votre réponse avant la fin de l'année.$_

.

Elle avait ensuite appris que ses recherches devenaient dangereuses pour les dissidents et ils la voulaient auprès d'eux. C'est là, qu'elle avait rencontré Narcisse.

Elle est de retour chez elle, ne regarde même plus les différentes photos. Pour ne pas souffrir mieux vaut ne plus vivre, cela fait moins de mal... à tous.

Mais tout ça n'est que passé. Poudlard n'existe plus, le Ministère l'a fermé et, Albus Dumbledore est mort tout comme Narcisse. Son cher Narcisse ne vit plus et, elle ne sait toujours pas pourquoi. Ne comprend pas les raisons qui les poussent tous à vivre ainsi, à faire cela.

.

.

Elle s'installe à son bureau, face à la copie du dernier message, celui d'aujourd'hui.

_« 11 septembre :_

_Je t'ai vu aujourd'hui, toujours aussi... beau mon ange. […] Maintenant c'est ton tour petit Ange. Il est tant de payer et de retourner dans ce tunnel sculpté de nos doigts ensanglantés... »_

Hermione examine, cherche le message caché. Il doit y en avoir un. Cette dernière phrase lui rappelle une autre, elle le sait. Du français. Mais ne se rappelle plus où elle l'a entendue. Elle se relève, frustrée et va se servir une tasse de thé. Elle revient ensuite et tout en humant le doux parfum d'agrume et de bergamote réfléchit.

Elle allume la radio et là, elle l'entend. Elle ne voit pas le rapport, pas encore mais elle sait.

_**« Ta voix s'efface**_

_**De mes pensées**_

_**J'apprivoiserai**_

_**Ma liberté. **_

_**Et mes rêves s'accrochent à tes phalanges**_

_**Je t'aime trop fort, ça te dérange**_

_**Et mes rêves se brisent sur tes phalanges**_

_**Je t'aime trop fort**_

_**Mon ange, mon ange »**_

- C'était AaRoN, _Le tunnel d'or ! _Une page de pub puis, Muse, _Supremacy. _

…

Quelques minutes passent, Hermione ne réagit toujours pas puis, brusquement attrape la feuille toujours posées sur la table. Elle relit encore une fois.

Soudain, elle se relève brusquement et un « non » semble vouloir s'échapper de ses lèvres mais elle ne réussit pas à l'exprimer.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_« Des narcisses sur ma tombe font mon bonheur... »_

* * *

Pour le prochain chapitre est-ce que vous auriez 2 prénoms à me proposer, un masculin et un féminin car je ne trouve pas pour les jumeaux (cités dans chapitre 2 par Carole). Au pire je trouverais bien quelque chose...

Hermione est surement OOC mais je la vois très bien montrer une apparence forte, se dire qu'elle ne doit rien montrer de ses sentiments alors qu'en vérité elle souffre. Bref je la voyais ainsi et ça se ressent peut-être dans l'écriture ainsi que le fait que ce soit le chapitre que j'ai eu le plus de mal à écrire.

Pour le prochain chapitre vers mi-février. J'essaierai quand même de le mettre un peu plus tôt si je peux, surtout que le plan définitif est fini. Il y aura donc 12 chapitres + l'épilogue au total. Le prochain chapitre sera plus long et je ne pense pas avoir de mal à l'écrire car (pas de suspense pour une fois) c'est un point de vue avec mon cher Nathan (vu qu'on me l'avait suggéré tout comme pour Hermione)

Vous aurez remarqué une présence éclair de notre gentil Tom :)

**Chapitre 9 : Autopsie **

**« La vie n'est qu'un immense théâtre, où tout le monde joue un rôle. ****» **(Eths)

**L'eau bout. Il retire le couvercle, ouvre un placard et verse les pâtes dedans. Il repense à la réaction de Carole, l'horreur qu'il a lu dans son regard à ce moment là. Et, il ne peut s'empêcher de repenser à un des seuls cours qu'il a vraiment suivi. L'instinct maternel n'est pas inné.**

.

En espérant que ce chapitre vous ait plu, encore une bonne année. Tsuh...


	10. Autopsie

**Rating :** **M** pour violence

**Genre :** Drame (malheurs qui arrivent faute de l'homme, rien de prédestiné, pas d'instance supérieur qui décide); horreur (violences, fic "noire", meurtres) mystère (il en faut toujours) presque Death-fic...

**Disclaimer : **Tout appartient à J.K.R sauf l'idée de cette fic._ Autopsie _appartient au groupe Eths_, Le départ _à Maissiat_, Plutôt Rêver_ à Melissmell et_ Cannonball _à Damien Rice. Carole, Raphaël, Saendro, Nathan et Gaëtan sont encore et toujours à moi.

**Note 1 : **Merci pour les reviews tout d'abord, ensuite chapitre un peu plus long que les précédents j'espère que l'attente aura été méritée surtout qu'il était agréable à écrire. On se rapproche doucement de la fin... Il reste sûrement des fautes. Merci pour les propositions de prénoms, vouv vous rendrez sûrement compte qu'elles m'ont servie. J'arrête le blabla... ah non. Un passage un peu plus long que les dernières fois avec Tom :)

**Note 2 :** Si vous voulez un texte pour voir un peu la relation Nathan/Morgan, allez sur mon compte fictionpress (même pseudo) le texte s'appelle "Rencontre" (il est assez court et un peu vieux). J'en mettrai peut-être un sur Raphaël si cela interesse quelqu'un.

**Note 3 :**_ $ blabla italique $ = souvenirs, retour en arrière_

* * *

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Autopsie

_**« La vie n'est qu'un immense théâtre, où tout le monde joue un rôle.**_

_**Et bien souvent en coulisses, une déception amère l'emporte. **_

_**Tellement de parure pour si peu de grandeur d'âme**_

_**à en croire certain une étincelle est une flamme. »**_

**.**

**Autopsie – Eths **

L'eau bout. Il retire le couvercle, ouvre un placard, prend un paquet. Il verse les pâtes dans la casserole. Il regarde sans vraiment le voir, le mouvement de l'eau alors que les aliments la touche. Il repense à la réaction de Carole, l'horreur qu'il a lu dans son regard à ce moment là. Et, il ne peut s'empêcher de revoir un des seuls cours qu'il a vraiment suivi pendant _cette _époque.

L'instinct maternel n'est pas inné.

Il n'avait pas vraiment compris comment on pouvait abandonner son enfant mais, en voyant ce regard il a su. Cet éclat de destruction dirigé contre elle même. Il comprend enfin cette phrase qui lui avait paru si étrange, qu'il ne comprenait pas alors qu'il voyait toutes ces femmes heureuses avec leurs enfants. Enfants, enfants, toujours ce mot à la bouche.

L'instinct maternel n'est pas inné. L'être humain n'a pas d'instinct mais sa nature est une somme de possibilité.

Deux jours ont passé depuis sa _révélation _et la jeune femme n'est pas sortie de la chambre où elle s'est réfugiée. Elle dort peu, mange à peine, ne parle plus.

Elle devient une ombre.

Il regarde la porte en bois clair, scrute les quelques fissures présentes dans l'encadrement. Étrangement il ne réussit pas à ressentir de la pitié où un autre sentiment pour cette femme. La sœur d'un ami. Il est peut-être vraiment sans cœur, comme _il _lui a dit. Tout ça lui paraît tellement loin, sans aucun sens.

.

L'appartement est silencieux, trop alors que deux personnes s'y trouvent. Une musique trouble soudain l'atmosphère pesante.

.

_**- « Votre cœur sous la pierre. Votre cœur, ce fou s'en est allé. Le vent l'a balayé comme tout les autres cœurs. Étrange et solitaire... »***_

.

La mélodie semble triste mais Nathan ne peut pas en être sûr car elle s'arrête rapidement. Il ne cherche pas vraiment à entendre la conversation mais perçoit tout de même les paroles de Carole.

La surprise dans sa voix.

- Lin' ?

- ...

- Non, je ne compte pas rentrer tout de suite...

- ...

- Tu ne m'as rien fait, ne t'inquiète pas. Pense à ton frère, ton... jumeau...

- ...

- Je sais. Je ne peux pas revenir, pas tout de suite. Les parents...

- …

- Non, Lin' !

- ...

- Il n'y a rien à ajouter, Lin'. Je ne rentrerai pas... pas encore...

- ...

- Comment peux-tu croire qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre ? Lin'...

Sa voix est pleine de lassitude et ce sentiment de... tristesse se confirme. La jeune femme doit avoir raccroché car Nathan n'entend plus un son. La porte de la chambre s'ouvre après quelques minutes.

Carole semble fatiguée, ses traits sont tirés et, une vrai lassitude se voit dans ses mouvements. Ses longs cheveux sont emmêlés et ses mèches de couleur sont ternes.

Ils mangent en silence, face à face. Depuis qu'elle est ici, les journées sont ainsi. Elle, enfermée dans la chambre et lui faisant semblant de ne rien voir, rien entendre, rien comprendre.

Avant qu'elle ne se relève il lui annonce qu'il doit sortir. Carole hausse les épaules, cela ne l'intéresse pas. Il fait ce qu'il veut. Après tout, plus rien ne l'intéresse.

Elle finit par acquiescer.

.

Alors qu'il revient Nathan découvre Carole face à la fenêtre. Elle tient un cadre et le regarde étrangement, cherche quelque chose. Il n'a pas besoin d'essayer de voir ce qu'elle regarde, ça ne peut être que cette photo. Pourtant, son brusque intérêt le surprend alors que, quelques heures plus tôt, elle semblait s'éloigner encore plus.

Mais, pourquoi cette photo ?

Pourquoi elle ?

Juste celle qu'il voudrait pouvoir oublier, oublier ce passé qu'il essaie de fuir plus que tout.

_$ Les doux flocons virevoltent doucement au gré du vent. La rue est vide, comme à chaque fois qu'il se met à neiger dans cette ville. Il n'y a plus que le bruit de la neige déposant sa couche blanche sur toute la cité. Il n'y a plus que ces arbres croulant sous une charge trop lourde. _

_Cette place est magnifique, avec son jardin, sa fontaine sous la neige et ces lions majestueux dans chaque coin de la place. _

_C'est un spectacle magnifique... pour celui qui veut voir. $ _

Nathan sait que sur cette photo, il sourit. Il _leur s_ourit. Pourtant il aimerait pouvoir l'ignorer, ignorer qu'il est possible de ressentir.

_$ Nathan se met à courir, puis se retourne. Il s'arrête enfin et fixe un des deux hommes qui le suivent. Il se sent bien aujourd'hui, n'éprouve pas ce besoin de se perdre, de ne rien ressentir. Il veut vivre !_

_Il ne se rappelait plus vraiment ce que ça voulait dire. Il était déjà trop loin à cette époque. $_

Nathan s'avance un peu plus dans la pièce et Carole le remarque enfin. Elle lui montre la photo et demande qui ils sont.

Le jeune homme fixe le cadre, sans répondre. Il regarde les deux autres personnes, côte-à-côte. Le premier, grand, les cheveux noirs et les yeux gris-bleu. Il est habillé d'un long manteaux gris, classique. Il s'attarde ensuite sur le second, plus petit qui, sur l'image, le fixe de ses yeux d'un bleu tirant sur le violet. Les deux s'ignorent, mais se concentrent sur lui. Lui, qui n'est rien et eux qui ont tout.

Raphaël... Morgan...

Il se rappelle de la présence de Carole, attendant une réponse qu'il lui donne dans un murmure tout en se détournant :

- Ils ne sont pas importants...

Il sent soudainement Carole qui le retient mais elle le lâche dès qu'elle se rend compte de son geste. Elle semble hésiter. Il la voit plusieurs fois commencer une phrase, mais se ravise ensuite. Elle finit par poser sa question. Celle qu'elle voulait sans doute poser depuis un moment.

- Harry... Comment tu le connais ?

- A la fac, bien sûr.

- C'est faux, tu n'es pas allé à la fac.

Il ne s'offusque pas du ton de la jeune se disant qu'il aurait pu trouver un meilleur mensonge, quelques paroles plus plausible. Il finit par se décider à lui dire la vérité, ou une partie au moins.

_$ La nuit est froide, il s'éloigne de la chaleur du bar et de sa musique entêtante. Alors qu'il se dirige vers une petite ruelle il voit une silhouette adossée contre un mur. Nathan sent que la drogue commence à faire effet mais il s'approche tout de même et commence à provoquer la _silhouette_ qui se révèle être un jeune homme. _

_En temps normal il n'aurait certainement pas eu un comportement aussi stupide mais, la drogue commence à altérer ses sens, ses pensées._

_Il provoque donc le jeune homme. Ce dernier ne réagit pas, reste impassible. Alors qu'il va rajouter quelque chose Nathan sent sa tête tourner et chuchote avant de s'évanouir qu'_il_ les avait oubliées. _

_Après un temps indéterminé il se réveille dans une petite pièce, un jeune homme – sûrement celui qu'il a accosté – se trouve devant une fenêtre. De dos, il semble jeune et a des cheveux noirs. Ses habits sont sombres et semblent assez classiques. Il ne voit rien d'autre. _

_Il finit par se retourner et Nathan rencontre deux yeux bleus avec des touches de vert. Il ne trouve pas cette couleur naturelle mais ne dit rien alors que l'autre demande presque avec cynisme : _

_- Ça t'arrive souvent de t'ouvrir les veines puis d'aller traîner dans les rues en accostant des inconnus ? _

_Nathan se rend alors compte que ses deux avants-bras sont bandés et cachent ses nombreuses cicatrices. Il relève la tête, lui répond sans aucune émotion : _

_- Je travaillais...$_

Bien sûr, Nathan ne dit pas à Carole ces quelques paroles échangées, elle n'a pas à connaître son passé. De plus, elle semble sceptique et finit par dire :

- Je ne te crois pas. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu me mens mais arrête...

- Pourquoi ?

- Harry n'a pas le droit de vivre en dehors de chez nos... parents. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais c'est ainsi donc, il ne peut avoir un appartement ou même une chambre. Tu ne peux pas l'avoir rencontré ainsi.

.

Un mois passe avec une routine finalement bien installée. Nathan et Carole « vivent » ensembles mais s'ignorent. La grossesse de la jeune femme ne se remarque pas vraiment malgré les cinq mois passés. Il voit les regards haineux qu'elle jette parfois en direction de cet enfant qu'elle n'a jamais désiré. Pourtant elle ne semble pas réussir à le haïr autant qu'elle le souhaite, même si c'est l'enfant d'un _monstre. _

Le téléphone sonne, Nathan décroche et se fige lorsqu'il reconnaît la voix :

- Nath'... Je sais que tu es à Londres.

- Saendro, finit-il par saluer plutôt froidement.

- Comme je disais, je sais où tu es mais je ne le dirai pas à Raphaël et encore moins à Morgan. Ils n'ont qu'a chercher un peu si au moins un d'eux tient à toi... Sinon, quitte à prendre des vacances, prends contact avec la dissidence. Et ne dis pas que ce ne sont pas des vacances. Tu n'as rien touché depuis que tu as fuis. Rien, ni personne et je t'en féliciterais presque.

- Tu m'observes ?

- Je prends soin de toi. Nuance...

Après un quart d'heure de discussion quasiment à sens unique Nathan raccroche. Alors qu'il va pour prévenir sa _colocataire_ qu'il sort il entend du bruit dans la chambre. Il s'arrête devant la porte en bois et écoute avant d'entrer :

- _**Que j'ai prié, que j'ai prié. Moi qui ne crois plus en ce monde. Qu'un Dieu qu'un maître pouvait m'aider. Sortir mon cœur d'entre les tombes.****_

C'est la première fois qu'il l'entend à nouveau chanter. Sa tristesse, son dégoût, tout ses sentiments se transmettent dans son chant.

- _**Je peux leur dire que j'ai trouvé. Dans les faubourgs la plus belle larme. Qui peut couvrir, qui peut **__**fermer. Les déchirures à la mâchoire. Ce qu'ils m'ont fait, ce qu'ils m'ont fait. Livré mon âme, vendu mon corps...****_

Il se détourne finalement de la porte et laisse la jeune femme seule. Il ne veut plus entendre cette voix chanter ainsi sa peine, ses souffrances.

Elle devinera bien qu'il est sorti et, pour une fois, ne le regardera pas avec ses yeux vides de tout intérêt pour le monde extérieure. Au fil des jours elle se détache de plus en plus de ce qui l'entoure. Nathan sait parfaitement quelle sera la prochaine étape. Même cet après-midi alors que la photo semblait l'atteindre, il y avait un vide. Il a l'impression de se revoir quand le retour en arrière était encore possible.

Pourtant ils n'ont rien en commun. Lui, est devenu ainsi par bravade, tout faire pour ne pas être ce que son père voulait faire de lui. Il n'avait aucune raison valable pour sombrer et n'en a aucune pour arrêter. C'est cela que Raphaël ne comprend pas, ce besoin de pourrir la vie de son père même après sa chère mort. Celui qui voulait tout commander et ne se contentait pas d'un fils trop féminin. Et puis, lui, aime cette _vie_, l'a voulue.

Il ferme doucement la porte de l'appartement alors que les dernières bribes de la chanson résonnent. Il sait où se trouve le quartier général des dissidents grâce à Saendro. Alors qu'il marche dans les rues peu remplies il se perd dans ses pensées et se rappelle comment ils ont rejoint cette cause qui ne les intéressait aucunement. Ils ne se sentaient pas concernés par les histoires anglaises, n'y trouvaient aucun intérêts et ne voyaient pas la menace planant au dessus d'eux. Elle ne l'intéresse toujours pas mais il ne peut pas les abandonner une seconde fois.

_$ La nuit est douce pour cette mi-août mais il ne s'en plaint pas. L'homme se tient face à lui et le regarde, possesseur, repu. Il n'y fait pas attention et attrape l'argent en évitant de penser à la main qui frôle le bas de son dos alors que l'autre part sans se retourner, son affaire terminée. _

_- Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? demande froidement une voix masculine dans son dos._

_Nathan se retourne, surpris. Au début il n'aperçoit qu'une vague silhouette dans l'ombre puis, elle bouge et il découvre un homme. Il est grand et sa couleur de cheveux est tout sauf banale, rousse. Il doit être là depuis un moment, l'a sûrement observé avant de se manifester. _

_- Que veux-tu ?_

_- Voir Saendro, bien sûr. _

_Nathan ne réagit pas vraiment, ne demande pas comment il le connait. C'est le problème de Saendro. Il n'en a rien à faire. Il veut juste dormir et oublier ces hommes qui « _l'honorent » _la nuit. Il fait signe à l'étranger – vu son accent – de le suivre. Ils commencent par marcher dans des petites rues, désertes, à cause de l'heure tardive. Le roux se met alors à parler, doucement, sa voix est presque apaisante : _

_- Nous avons un groupe de résistance en Angleterre, la « _dissidence ». _Je souhaiterais que Saendro rentre en contact avec eux. Moi, je ne peux pas, j'appartiens au Ministère..._

_Il continue à parler mais Nathan ne l'écoute pas, il marche juste sans penser et le conduit à Saendro. L'autre ne semble pas s'offusquer du silence de son guide. Il parle juste pour faire passer le temps il semblerait. $_

.

.

Nathan arrive enfin devant le Crâne Corbeau. L'après-midi est bien entamée et il rentre sans problème. Après de nombreuses vérifications il est enfin introduit dans un petit salon. Les meubles sont peu nombreux et tous dans un bois sombre. Du chêne ou, peut-être de l'acajou.

La pièce est vide, une bouteille de whisky est posée sur une table basse, à moitié pleine. Toute la pièce est impersonnelle, déserte. Aucune vrai chaleur n'en ressort. Alors qu'il observe cela avec détachement la porte s'ouvre sur un jeune homme blond aux traits aristocratiques. Il le regarde avec dédain mais Nathan ne le remarque même pas. Il lui fait signe de s'asseoir mais Nathan ne bouge pas, il attend.

Ils restent ainsi, sans prononcer un mot pendant un long moment, puis finalement excédé par le comportement de l'autre, Draco se met à parler. Il ne fait pas attention s'il est écouté mais obéit juste aux ordres de Severus.

- Le Projet Humain a été mis en route, grâce à un informateur nous savons enfin de quoi il est question. Leur premier but est d'être présent sur la planète entière, en tant que pouvoir suprême. Le gouvernement anglais ou plutôt le Ministère qui tire les ficelles se veut empereur. Pour cela ils ne veulent pas de révolte et voilà le _Projet Humain_. Un centre d'expérimentation va bientôt être ré-ouvert en Allemagne après la fermeture du précédent il y a trois ans. Ils testent de nouveaux médicaments sur de jeunes enfants mais nous ne savons pas quoi exactement. Une copie du dossier a déjà été envoyée en France, à Saendro. Sur ce, rajoute Draco toujours aussi glacial, vous pouvez repartir.

Il quitte la pièce, laissant Nathan à nouveau seul. Il n'a rien appris de vraiment nouveau mais maintenant, ils savent qu'ils ont un lien avec le réseau de France. Au moins une chose, par rapport à sa présence, pouvant être nommée bénéfique.

.

.

Le soir Nathan ressort, il se sent étouffer dans son appartement. L'impression d'être toujours observé ne le quitte plus. Chaque ombre devient une silhouette menaçante, devient un danger de plus.

L'air tiède du soir le calme un peu. Il se dirige vers le parc et s'assoit sur un vieux banc en bois couvert de lierre, au verni écaillé. Il ferme les yeux et ne les rouvre que lorsqu'il sent une présence à coté de lui. Un homme avec des cheveux noirs mi-longs le regarde. Nathan le dévisage et reste un moment à fixer ses yeux noirs qui lui semblent avoir des reflets rougeâtres. Le jeune homme se sent analyser par cet inconnu qui ressemble au fauve cherchant sa proie. Ils restent silencieux, pourtant l'atmosphère n'est pas chargée. Au bout d'un moment l'inconnu parle, sa voix n'est presque qu'un murmure :

- Crois-tu en la liberté ?

La question est étrange et sort Nathan de ses pensées. Il regarde l'autre homme, attendant une réponse.

- Non.

- Pourquoi ? continue-t-il.

Il ne sait pas s'il doit répondre. Cet homme ressemble à un prédateur, un vrai et pourtant, lui, il ne semble pas l'intéresser. Il se décide alors et s'explique :

- La liberté totale n'existe pas vraiment, il lui faut toujours des contraintes pour exister. Et, si elle existe, elle se paie toujours. Nous ne sommes pas fait pour elle mais tous espèrent la trouver, jusqu'à se détruire. Alors, je ne veux pas y croire. Je ne peux pas croire que ce concept existe, ce n'est qu'un mot sinon... Sinon tous nous la trouverions un jour d'une manière ou d'une autre. Pour moi, Liberté n'existe pas.

- Tu n'en as pas besoin pour te détruire... Nathan...

Il se retourne brusquement et dévisage l'homme qui sourit. Comment le connaît-il ?

L'autre reprend :

- Je ne me suis pas présenté. Mon nom est, Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Tom... il a déjà entendu ce prénom. Où ? Il ne sait plus mais... après tout ce prénom est courant. Tom se relève et avant de partir se penche vers Nathan et murmure :

- Tu es très intéressant Nathan mais tu n'as pas assez envie de vivre. Je ne pense pas que nous nous reverrons.

Nathan regarde l'homme partir, réfléchit aux paroles sibyllines puis décide de ne pas y faire attention. Il rentre finalement à l'appartement qu'il trouve désert. Carole est toujours enfermée dans sa chambre. Doucement il ouvre la porte, elle dort. Son sommeil ne semble pas paisible, ses traits sont tirés mais il ne la réveille pas. Elle ne montre jamais sa peur, essaie toujours de la cacher et, il respecte cela. Il préfère la savoir ici, pour Harry. Il le fait juste pour lui, pour qu'il ne s'inquiète pas plus, c'est juste pour cette raison qu'il l'a prévenu. Mais, il sait qu'il ne le trahira pas et ne dira pas où il est aux deux autres. Eux, qui n'ont même pas pensé à le chercher à l'endroit où il se trouvait avant sa _disparition_. Après tout, il ne se cache pas vraiment. Ce sont presque des vacances pour lui. Il ne travaille pas, se sent mieux. Cependant il sait que ses besoins destructeurs reviennent peu à peu.

.

Un mois qu'il a appelé Harry et il n'est toujours pas venu le voir. Il ne comprend plus, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Il repense aux paroles de Carole, comme quoi Harry n'a pas le droit de vivre en dehors de chez leurs parents. Ce soir là, il attend au _Crâne Corbeau_, certaines personnes disent l'avoir aperçu un soir ou deux, assis au bar. Mais, ils ne sont pas vraiment surs. Nathan préfère ça au fait de rester avec Carole qui, lorsqu'il lui fait un reproche ou lui parle juste, fond en larme. Il sait qu'elle supporte mal sa grossesse et surtout elle a encore refusé d'aller voir un médecin. Personne ne doit être au courant.

Il fait tourner doucement son verre de vodka, et écoute le violoniste sur scène.

_$ Il est retourné sur scène, a pris son violon._

_Czardas... il joue pour lui. Nathan l'observe de sa place au bar, alors qu'il joue. Ses yeux bleus tirant sur le gris sont cachés au public alors qu'il les ferme et se laisse emporter par la musique. Nathan reprend une gorgée d'alcool. Il ne sait pas pourquoi il ne boit que celui-ci mais, il l'aime, il ne connait que lui. _

_La musique cesse, Raphaël range son instrument et commence à se diriger vers lui. Nathan le regarde avancer encore un peu puis quitte doucement le bar. Il voit l'incompréhension dans son regard mais essaie de ne pas y prêter attention. Il passe devant un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs, sûrement d'origine mexicaine ou autre, il ne lui a jamais dit. L'homme lui fait un petit signe de tête et Nathan murmure :_

_- Merci Saendro._

_Tous les deux ne veulent pas faire souffrir Raphaël, il ne doit pas être blessé plus qu'il ne l'est déjà._

_Nathan tourne dans une ruelle, sors un sachet de sa poche. Il regarde un instant la poudre et finalement la prend. Il ne pourra pas tenir sinon. Il attend que les effets viennent, qu'il se sente bien puis retourne vers une autre ruelle. _

_Une homme l'attend, il a la cinquantaine, pas moins. Aussitôt qu'il l'aperçoit il apostrophe Nathan et lui ordonne :_

_- Toujours pareil ! Mon ange..._

_Sur les deux derniers mots, la voix du vieil homme se fait plus sensuelle ou plutôt essaie de l'être. $_

Il recommande une autre vodka, essaie d'oublier. Il fait lentement tourner la fine bague en argent, _sa _bague. Celle qu'il lui a offert avec leurs initiales.

R et N.

C'est risible quand il y repense. On pourrait croire qu'ils sont en couple mais, c'est impossible. Tout comme Raphaël le veut pour son ange, il ne peuvent être un couple. Il le ferait trop souffrir.

Il se lève, paie et quitte le bar.

Dehors, dans la nuit retentissent des cris. Ils viennent du sud de la ville. Des coups de feu résonnent puis plus rien, le silence reprend ses droits. Il n'y fait pas attention, il faut bien mourir...

Il marche, il n'a que ça à faire, le lendemain il ira sûrement acheter des poivrons et de quoi faire un flan**. Carole a des envies vraiment étrange mais, il a choisi de la garder chez lui, il l'assume maintenant.

Il soupire doucement alors que les cris reprennent. Il sursaute alors qu'il sent une main aux longs doigts se poser sur son épaule. Il se retourne et découvre l'inconnu de la dernière fois, le reconnaît.

- Tom ?

- Chut... répond l'autre doucement. On doit partir d'ici, il y a une rafle cette nuit, ils n'entreront pas dans les bâtiments mais tout ceux qui sont dehors seront arrêtés. Suis moi !

Nathan hésite alors qu'il le voit partir rapidement.

Peut-il lui faire confiance ?

Doit-il lui faire confiance ?

Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs mois il se sent plus vivant et, malgré ce que l'autre a affirmé la dernière fois, il veut vivre. Il s'en rend enfin compte. Son comportement destructeur lui permet de se sentir vivant en frôlant la mort. Alors qu'il entend des hurlements plus proches il se précipite à la suite de l'homme qui a disparu au coin d'une rue.

Ils marchent un moment en silence, s'arrêtent souvent, changent de direction. Les hommes du Ministère sont partout. Ils semblent chercher quelque chose ou, quelqu'un. Après plus de deux heures de fuite, ils réussissent à quitter le quartier pourtant Tom ne le lâche pas et l'entraîne hors de la ville. Ils sont devant une petite maison abandonnée. Nathan n'a pas le choix de rentrer.

La porte est refermée derrière lui. Il ne comprend pas, se retourne interrogateur. Tom le regarde étrangement. Nathan reconnaît la lueur au fond de ses yeux, la même que ses clients. Il n'en a pas peur, loin de là. Il en a l'habitude mais ne pensait pas revoir cet homme étrange.

Tom... pourquoi ce nom lui dit-il quelque chose ?

Il regarde un peu son environnement, se doutant que pour le moment il ne craint rien. Il s'approche d'une photo. Dessus, il peut voir un parc et un lac un peu plus loin. Un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs, à l'air grave, tient contre lui une jeune femme à peine plus jeune. Elle sourit joyeusement, ses yeux verts braqués vers l'objectif ou la personne tenant l'appareil. Tom, car il devine que c'est lui, a une main dans les cheveux roux de la jeune femme. Il semble plus paisible que maintenant.

A coté du cadre se trouve un couteau couvert de sang mais Nathan ne s'y arrête pas, après tout ce n'est pas son problème. Si il est avec un tueur au moins, il n'aura plus à vivre. Il sait qu'il est lâche, il n'a jamais eu le courage d'en finir et attend qu'un autre le fasse pour lui. La lâcheté est sûrement le seul mot qui le caractérise vraiment. L'autre mot est peut-être celui de son « travail » après tout, il le sait, il n'est pour beaucoup qu'une petite pute bien obéissante.

Encore un peu plus loin du cadre se trouve un morceau de papier. Dessus une fine écriture et quelques mots :

_« On devrait arrêter de se voir. Lily... »_

Sûrement la femme sur la photo mais, Nathan ne s'y intéresse pas, tout comme s'il se retrouvait face à un meurtrier.

Ils n'ont jamais compris sont détachement. Pourtant, ne s'arrêter sur rien, ne pas s'attacher évite beaucoup de souffrances. Il n'aime pas souffrir mais, tout le monde souffre.

_$ - Nath' ?_

_- Oui, Harry... demande-t-il doucement._

_Le jeune homme hésite un instant, réfléchit, puis reprend :_

- _C'est comment, ne rien ressentir ?_

_Nathan le fixe un moment, il ne sait comment exprimer ce qu'il voudrait lui expliquer. _

- _C'est paisible, finit-il par répondre. Tu as l'impression de vivre dans un doux matelas de coton et pourtant, tu souffres plus dans un certains sens._

- _Pourquoi ?_

- _Personne ne te comprends...$_

.

Ils restent une journée ainsi, sans parler, sans bouger. Nathan surprend parfois les regards dangereux de Tom mais ce dernier se détourne toujours. Il semble se retenir, se retenir d'agir, de laisser ses pulsions aux commandes.

- Tu devrais partir, maintenant ! entend-il soudain.

Nathan se relève, part sans se retourner, il a senti la menace. Alors qu'il quitte la maison il se souvient enfin où il a déjà entendu ce nom.

_$ La chaleur est étouffante même dans le hangar. Ils sont tous partis le laissant seul. La porte s'ouvre, Nathan voit alors une personne qu'il ne pensait pas revoir. Un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus pailletés de vert. _

_Au bout d'un moment ils se mettent à parler et Nathan ne peut s'empêcher de demander en voyant des cicatrices :_

_- Qui t'a fait ça ?_

_Harry regarde ses poignets et le serpent gravé avec un couteau. La façon dont ce serpent s'enroule autour du poignet malmené pourrait presque être artistique. _

_- Moi..._

_- Pourquoi ?_

- _Pour lui. Tom Marvolo Riddle..._

_Leur discussion s'était arrêtée là, alors que les autres revenaient enfin. $_

_._

Nathan marche, s'éloigne de cette cabane. Cette rencontre est étrange...

_._

Septembre est enfin arrivé, les jours lui ont paru lents. Depuis cette nuit son envie de vivre a à nouveau disparue, il n'est plus qu'un fantôme et, pourtant, il s'empêche de retoucher à la drogue. Maintenant il accueille cette souffrance, celle du manque.

Carole semble même plus vivante que lui, elle n'est toujours pas ressortie. Sa grossesse commence enfin à se voir vraiment mais elle la camoufle sous des vêtements amples. Elle est enfin aller voir un médecin, à l'hôpital.

Il prépare à manger lorsqu'elle sort, elle s'approche, regarde le plat et soudain se met à crier :

- Des endives ? Des endives ?! Tu veux nous tuer en faisant ça !

Elle continue un petit moment puis finit par retourner s'enfermer avec précipitation, en pleurant. Nathan la regarde faire, il n'en peut plus de ses sautes d'humeur, il voudrait pouvoir retourner en France mais il ne peut pas encore les voir. Il ne veut pas voir le pardon dans les yeux de Raphaël et la compréhension de Morgan. Il ne peut pas.

Il passe devant un miroir et s'arrête pour s'observer vraiment.

Depuis combien de temps ne l'a-t-il pas fait?

Il ne sait plus mais il ne se reconnaît pas. Il est toujours aussi petit, sa peau est trop pâle. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux bruns, ils sont devenus plus longs depuis qu'il est parti. S'il le voulait il pourrait les attacher facilement maintenant. Pour finir il observe ses yeux. Est-ce vraiment les siens ? Il n'y a aucune vie dans ses prunelles vertes. Un vert d'absinthe, mais lui, ne mène pas à la folie. Il ne veut pas les faire souffrir alors il reste. Il continue son exil volontaire.

Comme tout les jours, il attrape une veste légère et se dirige vers le_ Crâne Corbeau_. Il ne sait pas s'il espère recroiser Ron ou bien voir Harry, mais il y retourne.

Comme tout les jours, il s'assoit au bar et commande une vodka. Une radio en fond sonore résonne dans la salle presque vide. L'atmosphère est sereine et un peu lourde.

Dans un coin il voit un jeune homme. Son regard est perdu dans le vide, des yeux d'un marron terne. Ses cheveux retombent doucement devant son visage. Nathan l'observe, de loin. Il ne s'empêche même plus de penser alors que des souvenirs remontent.

_$ - Gaëtan ! Gaëtan ! Reste avec moi ! _

_Ses cris apeurés, désespérés résonnent dans la nuit froide. Il continue de secouer le jeune homme, il ne s'arrête pas de l'appeler. Il sent alors des mains le tirer doucement vers l'arrière, l'éloigner de l'autre. Il ne comprend pas, se retourne et voit Harry. Il ne le reconnaît pas tout de suite, ses cheveux sont plus longs, son regard moins vivant. _

_- Laisse le Nath'... ça ne sert plus à rien, chuchote doucement Harry._

_Harry le tire doucement, il se laisse faire, ne réagit plus. Il regarde son ami étendu sur le sol, ses cheveux bruns éparpillés autour de lui. Ses yeux tombent ensuite sur une seringue abandonnée et finalement le couteau. Il ne veut pas voir le sang mais ne réussit pas à l'ignorer. Ignorer le sang qui coule encore sur le bitume froid. _

_Nathan s'écroule dès qu'Harry le lâche, au bout de la petite rue._

_- Gaëtan... pourquoi... chuchote-t-il._

_Il ne comprend pas pourquoi il a fait ça._

- _Laisse le. On doit partir Nathan ! $_

Il avait eu le même regard vide que cet inconnu. Gaëtan, le seul qui l'avait compris. Après tout, lui aussi faisait la même chose mais n'avait pas le choix. Il était pris dans l'infernale spirale d'un réseau.

Il pourrait aller voir ce jeune homme, lui parler mais, ça ne servirait à rien alors, il se détourne et fait comme s'il n'existait pas.

Et, comme si quelqu'un voulait se moquer de lui, cette chanson passe soudain à la radio. Gaëtan aimait la chantonner quand il sentait qu'il allait craquer, quand il voulait s'échapper juste pour quelques minutes.

_**« There's still a little bit of your ghost your witness » **(Il reste encore un petit peu de ton fantôme, ton témoin)_

Pourquoi pense-t-il à lui maintenant alors qu'il a tout fait pour l'oublier ?

_**« Stones taught me to fly. Love taught me to lie. Life taught me to die » **(les pierres m'ont appris à voler. L'amour m'a appris à mentir. La vie m'a appris à mourir.)_

Oublier qu'il l'a vu mourir dans cette rue et qu'Harry l'a obligé à l'abandonner. Abandonner la seule personne dont il était encore proche à l'époque alors qu'il s'éloignait peu à peu des autres.

_**« So it's not hard to fall » **(Alors ce n'est pas difficile de tomber.)_

Gaëtan... le seul qui l'a empêché de vraiment réussir à se tuer. Il ne sait même plus où et surtout comment il l'a rencontré mais ce n'est pas important. Il y avait cette chanson, _Cannonball_ de Damien Rice. Et, il chantait cette chanson comme si rien d'autre n'existait, comme si les pierres lui avaient vraiment appris à voler. Peut-être était ce vrai car, il n'était jamais libre...

Il ne veut plus y penser, juste enterrer ses souvenirs. Nathan se détourne complètement de ce jeune homme qui le lui rappelle tellement et recommande un autre verre.

Alors qu'il va pour le boire, il voit Blaise rentrer précipitamment dans la salle. Il est plus pâle que d'habitude, passe à coté de lui mais ne le remarque pas.

Il se dirige vers le salon vert.

* * *

* Maissiat – _Le départ_

_** Melissmell – Plutôt rêver_

_*** _poivron et flan : ça peut se manger ensemble (expérience personnelle) mais mieux vaut quand on est malade et qu'on n'a plus de goût car au final c'est très étrange... après si quelqu'un veut essayer à ses risques et périls

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, je ne sais pas trop quoi penser du passage avec Tom mais je pense que son comportement a dû surprendre. C'est que je ne réussi pas à le voir comme une personne qui ne fait que tuer, il est intelligent et donc il sait quand se contenir pour servir ses intérêts car ses intérêts passent toujours avant le reste.

Le prochain chapitre est commencé mais se fera peut-être attendre car j'ai les TPE à finir (bon ça va pas prendre trop trop de temps), 10 jours de répétitions de théâtre pendant les vacances puis les représentations mais je vais trouver le temps d'écrire et essayer de le mettre avant le 15 mars (même si j'ai aussi le bac blanc de français lle 21 mars...)

Si quelqu'un veut se faire une idée pour la place dans le souvenir de Nathan (avec la neige) : tapper sur google image "jardin du mail angers", elle est fortement inspirées de ce jardin surtout pour les lions mais aussi la fontaine (surtout sous la neige)

Petit extrait :

**Chapitre 10 : Le Fruit des Anges**

**_« Des chrysanthèmes dans mon cercueil pourrissant »_**

**[...] Une certaine peur le prend à chaque fois, celle d'entendre ses mots prononcés par un journaliste. Mais ce ne sont pas eux qui le terrifient, ce sont ses réactions. Il a peur d'être heureux, heureux que Tom pense à lui.**

* * *

Je crois avoir tout dit, merci de continuer à lire même si l'attente est un peu longue.

Tsuh...


	11. Le Fruit des Anges

**Rating :** **M** pour violence

**Genre :** Drame (malheurs qui arrivent faute de l'homme, rien de prédestiné, pas d'instance supérieur qui décide); horreur (violences, fic "noire", meurtres) mystère (il en faut toujours) presque Death-fic...

**Disclaimer : **Tout appartient à J.K.R sauf l'idée de cette fic._ Le fruit des anges _appartient au groupe Eths_, Mon dieu_ à Edith Piaf. Carole, Raphaël, Saendro et Nathan sont encore et toujours à moi.

**Note 1 :** Je trouve vite fait le temps de poster ce chapitre, plus tard que je voulais mais pas trop eu le temps d'écrire avec le théâtre et le bac blanc pas vraiment révisé... Bref **quelques informations importantes :**

Ce chapitre est un chapitre avec des points de vues multiples, les changements sont le plus souvent illustré ainsi :

.

**paroles de chanson**

.

**Note 2 :** Il y aura également un peu de tendresse au rendez-vous de ce chapitre (tout ne peut pas être noir tout le temps...) mais aussi de nouvelles informations sur le passé d'Harry, notamment juste après son « agression »

Mussant du verbe musser = cacher

**Note 3 : **_$ italique $ _= retour en arrière/souvenirs

_"italique" _= documents écrits

_Merci encore pour les reviews, les mises en alerte/favoris._

_Bonne lecture !_

**_Ce chapitre se passe le 12 septembre_**

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Le Fruit des Anges

_**« Moi le fruit des autres, des autres**_

_**J'implore mon effort, effort »**_

_**.**_

**Le fruit des anges – Eths **

_« Des chrysanthèmes dans mon cercueil pourrissant »_

Carole ne lui a toujours pas répondu.

_« Aux côtés des glaïeuls sur mon être sanglant »_

Il est là depuis presque deux mois, pour elle et il est juste ignoré. Il n'est plus sorti depuis un moment, il n'en a plus le courage, pas plus pour regarder les informations.

_« L'attente éternelle pour lui semble futile »_

Une certaine peur le prend à chaque fois, celle d'entendre ses mots prononcés par un journaliste.

_« Dans cette horreur pure, je ne peux le comprendre, »_

Mais ce ne sont pas eux qui le terrifient, ce sont ses réactions. Il a peur d'être heureux, heureux que Tom pense à lui.

_« L'Unique Fondement. Attend le mon cœur vil ! »_

Harry s'est déjà demandé de nombreuses fois s'il n'était pas fou, si on ne devrait pas l'enfermer loin de tous. Il ne sait jamais quoi penser.

_« Enchanteresse elle veille, viens prendre »_

Qu'est ce qui est normal ?

_« Mon âme ! Et dessine y notre tunnel doré. »_

Qu'est ce qui ne l'est plus ?

_« Je veux pouvoir y croire, en notre liberté. »_

Il caresse doucement la plume sur la couverture de son carnet. Il hésite à l'ouvrir. Il sait qu'il n'est pas bon de remuer son passé mais il a ce besoin, celui de le revoir et pourtant d'avoir peur d'y arriver. Ce petit livre a cependant quelque chose de rassurant, il renferme son histoire, celle que peu connaissent et connaîtront. C'est peut-être aussi une façon de se sentir en sécurité, savoir que quoi qu'il arrive cela ne s'effacera pas.

_« Je l'ai revu, cette nuit... Ce n'était qu'un rêve pourtant j'aurai souhaité qu'il soit réel. Je suis peut-être accro, addict... ou tout autre mot voulant dire la même chose. _

_Tout semblait si réel. Sa peau si pâle... ses yeux possessifs et sa voix. Je sais que c'est faux, il ne m'a jamais vraiment caressé ainsi. Avec cette douceur trop gentille. Et pourtant je me souviens qu'il pouvait l'être sinon, pourquoi serait-il venu me voir ? Je ne peux croire qu'il n'a fait ça que pour me détruire, il n'y avait aucune raison. Je n'étais qu'un gamin perdu cette première fois et lui un être d'une beauté... je m'égare je crois. _

_Je suis toujours confus. Je ne réussis pas à croire qu'il ai vraiment fait ça. Je ne crois plus rien, toujours ce fameux choc comme aime si bien le dire . _

_Je ne le crois plus... _

_Tom... j'ai encore ce nom en tête quand je me réveille suite à un cauchemar. Un à cause de lui... et pourtant je le cherche à mes cotés »_

Il ne rêve presque plus de lui, il se croyait guérit mais il se rend compte, qu'en revenant ici, ce n'est pas du tout le cas. Ce serait presque le contraire. Son obsession – car il n'y a pas d'autre mot – semble grossir. Et, quand il regarde certaines phrases qu'il a écrit il s'interroge encore plus sur son état.

Comment ose-t-il écrire ceci ? Ces lignes qui ne veulent rien dire, à part peut-être pour lui...

_« … Il pourrait être la mer qui veut devenir un lac._

_Le Chao devenant Paradis._

_Le Démon souhaitant être Ange._

_Un ange... ce mot dérisoire est dangereux. La foi les veut purs mais ce n'est que façade. La vie n'est que façade. Le destin n'est que façade ! Dieux, qui sont-ils ? Juste un fruit d'une société déjà pourrie. Une illusion pour faire croire aux destins, aux Enfers, aux Paradis._

_Mais... il n'y a rien. Juste l'Eau coulant, l'Air soufflant, le Feu consumant et la Terre brisant. Brisant nos pauvres existences qui s'épuisent aussi vite que l'eau dans les mains d'un enfant. _

_Fragile, fragile est la vie et risibles, risibles sont nos combats incessants. Nous suivons juste les courants. Certains croient être uniques, suivre leur propre voie. Tout les courants sont déjà tracés. Nous y entrons et nous laissons emporter. Une rivière courant se jeter à la mer. _

_Nous sommes risibles de nous croire uniques. Nous ne sommes rien, rien de plus qu'une minuscule goutte fragile... »_

Alors qu'il relit ces lignes il ne comprend pas sa révolte, et pourquoi il devait autant extérioriser ses sentiments. Peut-être croyait-il encore à sa liberté ?

Ces mots n'ont plus vraiment de sens, ils sont le passé, alors qu'il était encore perdu dans ce nouveau monde.

Harry se relève et abandonne le carnet sur le vieux fauteuil de l'hôtel. Il n'est plus temps de fuir. Il allume tout d'abord la télévision et se dirige ensuite dans la salle de bain. Il allume l'eau de la douche, la laisse chauffer. Lentement il enlève son T-shirt, trop grand, légèrement déchiré dans le dos. Il s'engouffre dans la douche et laisse l'eau brûlante rougir sa peau. Lorsque le liquide commence à refroidir il sort et s'arrête devant le miroir.

Il sait que ce reflet est lui pourtant, il n'a pas l'impression d'être là. Il observe ce jeune homme trop pâle, trop maigre. Ces cheveux ont encore poussé, plus d'un mois qu'il est parti. Et alors qu'il se détourne, il le voit vraiment pour la première fois. Il est là, dans le bas de son dos, ce tatouage.

Il ne sait plus pourquoi il l'a fait, peut-être une autre manière de se souvenir, de lui appartenir. Il observe un moment le dessin. Un crâne et autour de lui un serpent s'enroulant presque sensuellement. Lentement comme par peur de voir le serpent bouger il touche une des écailles, puis une autre. Le reptile semble tellement réaliste. Il regarde enfin la dernière 'touche' du tatouage, le corbeau fièrement dressé.

Pourquoi a-t-il fait ce tatouage ? Peut-être veut-il toujours souffrir mais, inconsciemment il est là où il ne peut pas le voir directement. Il attrape une chemise qui traîne et l'enfile, elle recouvre enfin le bas de son dos et l'œuvre disparaît. Œuvre dont le tatoueur était réellement fier même s'il ne comprenait pas la symbolique du dessin.

Harry sort de la salle de bain et soudain se fige. Il a oublié la télévision. La voix froide d'une journaliste retentit mais, ce ne sont pas ses mots à elle. Harry le sait dès la première phrase :

_« Je t'ai vu aujourd'hui, toujours aussi... beau mon ange. Qui croirait qu'une jolie petite chienne se cache derrière cette façade. Et pourquoi les caches-tu ? _

_Toi, tu ne m'as pas vu mais... je suis toujours là. Chaque pas pourrait être ton dernier. Comme cette fille si infâme que ces cris tenaient plus des hurlements d'un vieux cochon... _

_Elles ne valent plus rien... _

_Maintenant, c'est ton tour petit Ange. Il est temps de payer et de retourner dans ce tunnel sculpté de nos doigts ensanglantés... »_

Pendant quelques secondes il ne réagit pas, reste figé la main contre la poignée de la porte de la salle de bain. Ces mots il s'en rappelle, c'était ce matin là, le dernier où il l'a vraiment vu.

_$ Ils sont tous les deux assis dans l'herbe du parc pas très loin, les Dursley sont partis quelques jours en vacances chez Marge pour Noël ou... quelque chose dans le genre. Ce n'est pas important, il n'y a que Tom qui compte. Harry se laisse en peu plus aller contre le torse derrière lui. Il sent une des mains de Tom qui caresse ses cheveux alors que l'autre dessine des formes imaginaires sur son ventre. _

_Harry sait que leur relation n'est pas normal, depuis quelques mois ils sont beaucoup trop proches l'un de l'autre. Il recherche l'attention de Tom encore plus mais, ce dernier ne dit rien donc il continue. Et là, lâchement, il profite de l'excès de tendresse de l'homme. Il n'est jamais comme ça avec lui, pourtant il voudrait que cet instant ne s'arrête jamais. _

_Il sent un souffle chaud près de son oreille et un mot murmuré :_

_- Ange ? _

_Il ne répond pas, pas tout de suite, ne veut pas briser cet instant. Pourtant Tom finit par le repousser et se relève en murmurant :_

_- N'oublie pas ce tunnel sculpté de nos doigts._

_Alors qu'il le voit partir, sans se retourner il ne peut s'empêcher de crier :_

_- TOM ! _

_Il le voit qui attend, il se relève donc et s'approche presque craintivement et c'est ainsi qu'il demande faiblement :_

_- Tu reviendras ?_

_Il croit qu'il ne va pas lui répondre et puis, il sourit légèrement. Il voit sa main se lever et elle caresse doucement sa joue, en retrace ses contours alors qu'il lui répond :_

_- Bien sûr petit Ange. Tu sais que je reviens toujours pour toi. _

_Harry sourit timidement et ne peut s'empêcher de rougir. Il le fait de plus en plus depuis quelques mois et toujours devant Tom. Et là il le voit qui se penche encore vers lui. Il ne comprend plus rien alors qu'une main - qu'il trouve douce et chaude – lui relève le menton. Surpris, il reste un instant les yeux écarquillés quand il sent les lèvres de Tom presser légèrement les siennes. _

_Cela ne dure qu'un instant et il croit avoir rêvé en voyant Tom repartir tranquillement, comme il le fait toujours. Sans émotions. $_

Il se retourne brusquement, attrape une veste légère et sort précipitamment.

Sa décision est enfin prise !

.

_**« Suspend l'instant, suicide latent. Bonjour les anges insolents »**_

- Je veux arrêter !

Dans un fauteuil Blaise voit tout d'abord Severus mais aucune trace du cabot. Alors qu'il va se remettre à parler une petite porte s'ouvre et en sort Sirius Black. Le jeune homme ne se demande même plus pourquoi il est là depuis sa présentation en fanfare à toute l'organisation. Quoi de mieux qu'un Sirius Black roulant une pelle – il n'y a pas d'autre mot – à leur chef en plein milieu d'une réunion, pour faire enfin les présentations ?

- J'ai ramené tout ce qu'il nous faut pour...

Il s'interrompt en voyant Blaise mais surtout en entendant la voix froide et menaçante de Severus.

- Que me vaux le plaisir de te voir maintenant, Blaise. Et ne me dit pas que cette raison est ton départ.

Blaise ne flanche pas, il ne doit montrer aucune hésitation sinon, il ne pourra plus partir, il n'aura plus aucune chance contre l'esprit acéré du Chef. Il ne détourne pas son attention même quand il entend à nouveau la porte se fermer. Il attend juste que les premiers mot soient prononcés quand il se rendra compte qu'il ne plaisante pas.

- Pourquoi ?

Cette froide question est pire que tout mais, il ne doit pas flancher, il n'en peut plus de cette vie. Il doit arrêter.

- Tu ne peux pas partir maintenant !

- Je peux, si...

- Non ! Écoute moi pour une fois Blaise. Ils te connaissent, savent où tu habites. Même si tu n'as plus de liens avec nous ils ne te lâcheront pas, jamais ! Même si tu pars, ils te retrouveront ! Tu savais que cet engagement est à vie alors, dis moi, Blaise...

Le jeune homme ne l'écoute plus, il repense aux derniers événements, les différents messages transmis par les journalistes, toujours à propos de cet ange aux yeux verts. Et il repense à Poudlard. Pourquoi maintenant, il ne saurait le dire mais il se souvient d'une journée en particulier. Celle qui a vu la fin du célèbre Trio d'or.

_$ - C'est vrai, tu n'es qu'une catin mais il t'appelle son Ange... $_

Pourquoi se rappelle-t-il cette journée en particulier il ne saurait le dire mais il y a un lien avec toutes ces agressions.

_$ - Tu veux qu'il te reprenne ? Petit Ange... » $_

Blaise ne fait plus du tout attention aux propos de Severus, il comprend enfin les différents événements. Le _Projet Humain_ et pourquoi certaines personnes sont citées. Toutes les « victimes » récente le ramenaient toujours à une seule personne, une personne qui a disparu depuis de nombreuses années.

Harry Potter.

Pourtant une autre personne est aussi touchée, une qui a l'air de n'avoir aucun lien avec l'Angleterre et pourtant...

Harry De Loua-Ange.

Il est toujours question d'ange au final...

En vérité, il n'a jamais vraiment disparu pour ses proches mais, personne ne savait où chercher se rend compte Blaise. Personne ne savait où regarder. Même lui n'a rien vu alors qu'ils se sont déjà rencontrés.

_$ Encore ce hangar gris, ils se doivent d'être discrets parait-il... Blaise écoute attentivement ce que Saendro lui explique puis il laisse la parole à un autre jeune homme. _

_Pourquoi sont-ils tous aussi jeunes ? Pourquoi lui semble-t-il qu'ils sont les seuls à se battre pour quelques chose qu'ils ne connaissent plus forcément ? Ce n'est pas le moment d'y penser. Il ramène sont attention vers le jeune homme qui lui a été présenté sous le nom de Morgan. Il est assez grand, mais pas trop. Ses traits sont fins mais montrent tout de même qu'il ne vit pas dans la facilité, impression renforcée par la fine cicatrice le long de sa gorge. Blaise se sent déshabillé par son regard bleu foncé tirant presque sur un violet quasi-surnaturel. _

_Il prend enfin la parole :_

_- La rue n'est plus sûre. Ils commencent à enlever les jeunes près du Pont d'Escale. Il y a beaucoup de rumeurs mais rien d'assuré. _

_Alors qu'il va pour continuer son explication un cri soudain retentit dans le silence du hangar :_

_- Je ne suis pas un Ange ! Arrête de m'appeler ainsi !_

_Saendro se retourne brusquement et Blaise suit le mouvement, un peu surpris du soudain éclat. Près de la porte, il reconnaît un jeune homme qu'on lui a présenté sous le nom de Nathan et l'autre doit être Raphaël vu les différentes réactions et la brève description qui lui a été donné. Il n'y a pas vraiment de ressemblance avec Saendro et pourtant ils se sont présentés comme des frères. Blaise ne fait pas vraiment attention à ces deux là, son regard est attiré par un troisième individu. _

_Il se tient un peu à l'écart des deux autres mais est tout de même assez proche. Blaise ne peut s'empêcher de le détailler. Il est assez petit, presque frêle et ses vêtements sombres rendent sa peau encore plus blanche. Il repousse ses longues mèches noires dans son dos dans un geste de lassitude alors que le ton monte encore. Il s'approche doucement des deux autres, ses pas ont une certaine légèreté. Il pose finalement une main sur l'épaule de Nathan, le retient alors que la colère commence à se faire plus présente encore. _

_Nathan se retourne, le regarde un instant. Un regard absinthe contre un autre bleu et vert. Ils finissent par tous se détourner et retournent vaquer à leurs occupations. $_

Il avait ensuite appris qu'il se nommait Harry mais n'avait jamais fait le lien avec Harry Potter. Il n'avait rien à faire du sort de ce Gryffondor et puis il n'y a pas qu'un Harry dans le monde. Mais, si c'est bien lui, il avait à peine dix-huit ans cette fois là et pourtant il paraissait plus vieux, plus las et... fragile. Il ne veut pas penser à toutes les conséquences, toutes les possibilités.

Il a presque peur de tout comprendre.

Et eux, tous, ils n'ont rien vu.

Ils ne voulaient pas vraiment comprendre...

- Blaise ! s'exclame soudain plus fortement Severus.

Le jeune homme relève à peine les yeux et se redresse. Il tourne le dos à Severus, geste qu'il n'avait encore jamais osé. Il ouvre la porte et la referme doucement, sans un regard en arrière.

Il est à nouveau dans la salle. Il voit Nathan au bar, un verre à la main. Son attention semble attirée par un adolescent, dans le coin le plus sombre. Pourtant il détourne le regard et le fixe sur le liquide clair de son verre.

Blaise s'approche de lui, sans hésitation. Il est déterminé à savoir sans pourtant, être sûr de le vouloir.

- Je dois voir Harry.

Nathan relève la tête, arrête d'observer sa vodka. Il n'y a aucuns sentiments apparents dans ses yeux absinthes. Il n'a aucune vrai réaction, se relève juste et lui fait signe de le suivre.

.

_**« Mussant mon enfant, mon erreur et glisse sous ma langue. Mon sucre de mort.**_

La télévision est allumée, simple bruit de fond. Ils parlent encore de cette affaire, la plus mystérieuse du siècle _dixit _les journalistes. Elle n'y fait pas vraiment attention à cette _« affaire de l'Ange »_.

Sans qu'elle ne puisse vraiment se retenir sa main gauche passe doucement sur son ventre comme pour se rassurer. Ce n'est pas le cas, elle sent ce renflement bien que léger voire un peu trop pour le nombre de mois. Elle ne sait pas si elle est heureuse, ne le croit pas. Elle n'est plus heureuse depuis un moment déjà. Elle se cachait la vérité, maintenant elle le sait. Soline n'était qu'une excuse pour s'éloigner, s'éloigner d'une atmosphère trop pesante. Lui faire croire qu'elles ne devaient pas puis s'éloigner n'était qu'une excuse.

Elle ne sait vraiment pas pourquoi mais une vieille scène de son enfance lui revient, la première fois qu'elle a vu Harry. Elle n'avait pourtant que dix ans et lui quatre de plus mais, elle avait senti quelque chose. Elle ne sait toujours pas quoi cependant ce quelque chose n'allait pas avec la scène.

_$ Un petit garçon se tient devant elle, Elizabeth lui a dit de s'occuper de lui, lui montrer la salle de bain et les différentes pièces. Elle ne sait pas d'où il vient et ne cherche pas à le savoir. _

_Il était couvert de haillons, des lambeaux de vieux vêtements gris mais il était visible qu'ils étaient beaucoup trop grands pour sa maigre silhouette. Ces morceaux de tissus ne cachaient aucunement les multiples coupures et bleus le recouvrant. Certains de ces bleus ayant la vague forme de doigts. _

_Il ne parlait jamais, s'enfermait dans le mutisme mais son regard était aussi expressif que les mots. Personne ne pouvait l'approcher mais, un jour tout cela cessa et il redevint _« normal »_. $_

Voilà le détail ! Ce détail... comment l'a-t-elle oublié ?

Son regard... ce regard...

_$ Le jour de ses quinze ans est arrivé, elle le cherche, veut être la première à lui souhaiter. Elle le retrouve dehors, il regarde le ciel bleu, sans un seul nuage. Il le contemple comme s'il n'en avait jamais vu de pareil._

_Elle le trouve beau, tout simplement._

_Elle parle, lui, écoute seulement, ne dit jamais rien. Elle finit par le complimenter, lui dit qu'elle trouve ses yeux magnifiques, une forêt où elle voudrait se perdre. Elle ne comprend pas vraiment la portée de ses mots et encore moins pourquoi li se fige. Il ne retient pas un regard emplit d'amertume et se relève en l'ignorant totalement. $_

Voilà le détail !

Elle n'avait plus jamais revu le vert de ses yeux après ce jour, ces quelques paroles d'une gamine insouciante. Ce vert avait été remplacé par des lentilles d'un bleu presque banale si ce n'était les paillettes vertes foncées apparaissant à certains moments. Il n'avait donné aucune explication et n'a jamais montré à nouveau ces vrais yeux.

Le même jour il avait reçu une lettre, alors que personne ne lui écrivait jamais. L'enveloppe contenait également une narcisse. Elle avait surpris juste deux mots sur la lettre, _« Mon Ange... ». _Il s'en était aperçu et il ne lui avait plus parlé pendant un mois, l'évitant. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas vu était la honte dans son regard. Honte de se réjouir d'un mot de Tom, se réjouir qu'il pense à lui. Elle ne le comprenait jamais, un jour il paraissait normal puis un mot quelconque était prononcé et il se refermait. Il pouvait rester enfermé des jours, sans prononcer un mot, sans un geste inutile.

Le lien, elle l'a enfin trouvé, le vrai.

Ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas mais ressentait dès qu'elle s'approchait de son _frère_.

Elle se relève soudain, s'approche de la porte et, s'arrête.

Carole observe presque craintivement cette simple porte puis, son ventre. Elle a l'impression que tous peuvent savoir ce qui lui est arrivé à cause de cette simple présence. C'est stupide, elle le sait. Au pire ils croiront qu'elle est heureuse d'attendre cet « événement ». C'est peut-être cela qui la terrifie le plus, recevoir des félicitations d'une vieille dame aux bonnes intentions. Elle ne supporterait pas cela alors que depuis plusieurs mois elle a arrêté de penser, de vivre. Elle a essayé d'oublier cette nuit, faire comme si rien n'avait existé ce soir là. Mais elle n'y arrive pas, il y a toujours un détail qui lui rappelle, lui rappelle que...

Elle se détourne de la porte et se dirige vers la fenêtre. Carole contemple le bas de l'immeuble. Un gamin court, saute et retourne en riant vers sa mère qui l'accueille entre ses bras, souriante elle aussi.

Une vieille chanson lui revient alors et elle ne peut s'empêcher de la chanter, elle est tellement triste. Ces paroles résonnent en elle, elle leur trouve un écho.

- _**Mon Dieu ! Mon Dieu ! Mon Dieu ! Laissez le moi. Encore un peu , mon amoureux !**_

Elle regarde encore cet enfant courir. La jeune femme aimerait tant que son fils fasse la même chose. Elle est persuadée que ce sera un fils, elle ne l'explique pas.

- _**Même si j'ai tort, Laissez le moi. Un peu... Même si j'ai tort. Laissez le moi. Encore... ****_

Elle finit par se détourner de ce tableau presque idyllique. Elle sait que cela n'arrivera jamais, car son enfant aura certainement les traits de son père. Père qu'il ne connaîtra jamais, peut-être comme sa mère. Et, que dira-t-elle quand il lui demandera où est son père, pourquoi il n'en a pas ?

Elle tire brusquement les rideaux et cache ainsi la rue et cet enfant trop heureux.

.

Le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre, Nathan est revenu.

Elle se retourne et voit un autre homme derrière lui. Il est grand. Instinctivement elle recule imperceptiblement. L'homme à l'air assez jeune. Il avance soudain, pour se présenter mais elle ne retient pas son nom. Carole revoit un autre lieu, un autre homme. Elle recule jusqu'à rencontrer un mur et se laisse glisser contre ce dernier.

.

_**« Enfermant l'enfant dans son cœur et glisse sous sa porte... »**_

.

Nathan observe, silencieusement. Il passe devant Blaise et s'assoit près de Carole. Il ne la touche pas, ne fait rien. Il l'entend murmurer, pour elle même mais aussi pour lui :

- Les hommes... je les hais...

Et, alors qu'elle le regarde avec ce regard vert, perdu il ne peut s'empêcher de se revoir, se revoir alors qu'il ne cherchait qu'une chose...

_$ - Je les hais... je les hais... je les hais... $_

… la mort.

_$ - Je les hais... je les hais... je les hais..._

_Il répète à l'infini ces trois mots, essaie de se convaincre. Il sent soudain un bras qui le tire puis il se retrouve contre un torse parfumé très légèrement. _

_Eau de Cologne._

_Il repousse fermement cette personne et alors qu'elle veut le reprendre il se lève. _

_- Je les hais ! Laisse moi ! Va-t-en ! Barre-toi je t'ai dit !_

_Il doit lui offrir un spectacle bien pathétique avec ses vêtements couverts de sang, ce liquide chaud coulant légèrement de son bras droit. _

_Il n'a pas coupé assez profond. _

_Il n'a pas eu le temps. _

_Il continue à hurler tout ce qui lui passe par la tête – des insultes pour la plupart – et finalement il s'écroule._

_Encore ses bras chauds, accueillants, réconfortants. Il se laisse enfin aller mais continue à murmurer :_

_- Je les hais, Raphaël... j'en peux plus. Pourquoi je continue ? Raph' me laisse pas..._

_- Chut... Nathan, tout va bien aller maintenant._

_- Tu sais que c'est faux._

_- Chut... $_

Sans réfléchir il la prend contre lui, lui offre un peu de chaleur. Il ne comprend pas son geste alors qu'il fuit toutes sortes de contact en général. Carole commence par se débattre mais très vite abandonne.

- Chut... tout va bien aller maintenant.

Il répète ces mots, ses mots qui l'avaient rassuré* et il rajoute alors qu'il la sent se tendre :

- Je sais que c'est faux mais, chut, crois y un instant. Il n'est pas là, ne te trouvera pas...

.

_**« … quelques mots de mort. »**_

.  
Autour d'une table deux personnes discutent, leur voix est basse. Juste assez forte pour permettre à l'autre de l'entendre. L'homme se lève et ramène un verre rempli d'un liquide ambré. Il le tend à sa femme, assise en face lui. C'est d'un ton légèrement inquiet qu'il demande :

- Qu'est ce qu'on va faire Elizabeth ? Il n'est toujours pas revenu.

La femme ne répond pas, elle tourne nerveusement une de ses longues anglaises chocolats, observe les nervures de la tables. Elle finit par relever la tête, qu'elle ne se souvient pas avoir baissée. Elle regard un moment les traits tirés de son mari. C'est lui qu'il l'avait convaincue de tirer Harry des griffes du Ministère. Il croyait que c'était son devoir en tant qu'ancien ami des Potter, pourtant il n'a jamais parlé de son lien à leur fils. Et là, alors qu'elle voit les courts cheveux noirs commençant à devenir gris elle se demande s'il n'est pas trop tard. S'ils n'ont pas fait une erreur quelque part.

- Arrête de t'inquiéter Henri, nous savions dès le départ qu'il repartirait.

- Mais...

- Non ! Tu crois que tu es le seul à souffrir ! Je le considère comme mon fils et je sais que tu voudrais lui dire votre lien mais, on ne peut pas !

- Alors, reprend Henri après un moment, on reste là en sachant qu'il peut se faire prendre à tout moment et accuser pour un motif futile ?

Elizabeth soupire puis se lève et se dirige vers Henri. Elle ne croyait pas que ce serait aussi difficile de prendre cet enfant et être obligé de lui mentir. Comment lui avouer que c'est eux qui auraient dû le garder ce soir là et que ses parents auraient alors été en Irlande pour un anniversaire ?

Comment lui dire qu'ils connaissaient ses parents et qu'ils auraient pu être toujours en vie ?

Ils ne peuvent pas, il est trop tard.

Un soupir las résonne dans la pièce peu éclairée.

- Et Carole ? Tu l'as eu ?

- Non, elle ne me parle plus vraiment. Elle dit juste que tout va bien...

- Elle ment toujours aussi mal, n'est ce pas ? Elle croit que je n'ai pas vu que, lorsqu'elle a démissionné pour harcèlement sexuel son patron était une femme.

- Ça les rassure de croire que tu ne vois rien, Liz'

Alors que la femme va répondre un bruit sourd retentit à l'étage, comme une chute, puis une porte claque. Elle se lève précipitamment et se dirige vers l'escalier juste en face d'elle. Le bruit rapide d'une personne descendant les escaliers se fait entendre. Elizabeth s'arrête alors qu'elle reçoit brusquement une jeune fille dans ses bras. Elle attend un moment avant de la repousser, elle semble paniquée. Elizabeth caresse doucement les longs cheveux blonds de l'adolescente puis lui redresse la tête. En fixant ces yeux bleus encore légèrement apeurés, Elizabeth demande calmement ce qui ne va pas.

L'adolescente semble se rappeler soudainement de l'origine de sa panique et se met à parler rapidement :

- Mein Brüder, mein Brüder... (mon frère, mon frère)

- Chut... calme toi Soline, explique moi !

- Wir schliefen, wenn... (nous dormions quand...)

- En français Soline.

La jeune fille prend quelques instants et essaie de se calmer. Elle cherche ces mots avant de dire :

- C'est Emeric ! Il faut que tu viennes ! On dormait et...

.

_**« Ma porte est fermée, qu'est ce que tu as fait ? Je force, je force, elle s'ouvre »**_

.

Il marche rapidement. Il sait où il doit aller maintenant. Une dernière chose à faire.

Il marche rapidement, sans s'arrêter, sans regarder. Il doit pourtant s'arrêter, un feu rouge. Sur le trottoir face à lui, trois hommes. Ils pourraient être banal mais Harry voit l'emblème sur leur chemise noire. Il se souvient alors avoir demandé à Hermione pourquoi une chemise noire. Elle ne savait pas trop, peut-être un hommage au régime totalitaire ou juste comme ça. Il est rare de la voir ainsi mais même si elle lui cache sa douleur, il l'a vue. Harry est encore plus motivé à en finir rapidement.

Le feu devient vert, il avance, croise les hommes sans un mot.

_$ - Mione' ? Qui sont ces hommes ?_

_- Ces hommes ? De quoi tu parles ? _

_- Une pièce... des hommes et... leurs questions..._

_Hermione se relève soudain, elle semble inquiète._

_- Ils t'ont parlés ? Ils ont dit quoi ? Ils t'ont fait quoi ?_

_Et elle continue ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il l'arrête doucement. _

_- Ils n'ont rien fait, juste posé des questions._

_- Juste... Juste... Juste posé des questions ?!_

_Elle semble sur le point de s'étouffer. D'indignation, de rage ou de peur il ne saurait pas vraiment le dire alors que sa colère explose._

_- Mais tu ne comprends rien ! Ils sont les exécutants du gouvernement, il dicte ils agissent ! Tu es recherché !recherché Harry et toi ! Toi tu dis qu'ils ont juste posé des questions ? Tu es inconscient et chanceux surtout ! $_

Les hommes le dépassent, ne font pas attention à lui, simple passant parmi les autres. Harry continue sa route plus calmement. Il ne sait pas vraiment quoi leur dire. Si, quoi leur dire il le sait mais comment... il a peur de leurs réactions.

La peur, son amie quotidienne alors que sa témérité semble l'avoir déserté depuis... _lui _!

Il arrive finalement devant l'immeuble où il trouvera Nathan. La dernière fois qu'il vient ici. Aujourd'hui, il y aura beaucoup de dernière fois pense-t-il. Mais cette fois, c'est la réalité et non un mensonge dit d'une voix froide et professionnelle.

_$ Une chambre, blanche, impersonnelle. Une odeur médicamenteuse flotte dans l'air, un air vicié. Et cette voix, ce médecin qui lui parle sans sentiments :_

_- Monsieur Potter, vos blessures les plus graves sont guéris nous allons passer les derniers examens si vous le voulez bien._

_A-t-il le choix ? Il ne dit rien. Regarde ce médecin vêtu de blanc et il pense à cette couleur pure pour cacher le sang de ceux que ce _scientifique_ n'a pas pu ou n'a pas voulu aider, sauver. Lui n'a pas besoin de cette aide alors pourquoi la lui imposent-ils ?_

_._

_._

_- Bien, Monsieur Potter, si vous voulez bien prendre ce dernier médicament._

_Dernier ? Elle y croit vraiment cette femme, cette infirmière qui ne pense qu'à son bien. Son bien, son bien ! Le seul qui le voulait vraiment l'a trahi. Il entend le son du verre sur le sol. Harry regarde froidement par terre et voit des morceaux de verre, il marche dessus. _

_Du sang..._

_Il avance et enfonce le verre dans la plante de son pied droit. Une certaine douleur lui parvient mais plus fort est le cri de la seconde infirmière venant d'entrer. _

_._

_._

_Encore des médicaments ! Son monde n'est plus que blanc, encore ces sédatifs. _

_Il sent une main douce effleurer ces cheveux, remettre une mèche en place. Il essaie de faire un mouvement mais ne réussit à rien. Ils lui ont encore mis une dose trop forte. _

_« _C'est pour ton bien Harry » _ils ne cessent de répéter avec ce « _c'est la dernière fois ».

_Il hait tellement ces deux phrases, elles qui n'ont pas plus de sens que les promesses qui lui sont toujours faites. _

_Il entend son prénom murmuré par une femme, elle lui dit bonjour... Cela fait tellement longtemps que personne ne lui a parlé aussi doucement mais c'est sûrement la seule fois avant que son monde ne redevienne blanc teinté de noir. _

_Noir, l'inconscience. Blanc, l'hypocrisie. $_

Harry observe un moment la façade de l'immeuble. Les rideaux sont tirés mais il aperçoit du mouvement, des ombres derrières. Il sait qu'il y a du monde. Il entre, la dernière fois qu'il pénètre ce bâtiment et, cela ne lui fait rien.

.

_**« Elle est là, elle meurt devant moi. Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? »**_

.

Les doigts, longs et fins effleurent la lame immaculée. Elle se doit de l'être, pour _lui. _Il doit connaître le meilleur mais surtout la douleur.

Douleur du fer dans sa chair.

La lame tourne paresseusement dans sa main puis dans l'autre. Elle semble avoir sa propre vie. Une conscience peut-être.

Une arme a-t-elle une conscience ?

Peut-on dire d'elle, elle assoiffée de sang ? Et d'une autre, elle aime faire souffrir ?

Ou alors est-ce juste l'homme voulant se dédouaner de ses fautes qui leur a donné un semblant de personnalité ?

La lame d'argent brille, les faibles rayons du soleil la caressant doucement. Ce n'est qu'un simple couteau.

De l'argent et un manche en bois. Manche sculpté. Un corbeau referme ses ailes sur la lame alors qu'il se fait étranglé par un serpent blanc. Ce n'est qu'une œuvre d'art. Une œuvre d'art pouvant tuer. Ce qui est beau est dangereux...

La lame tourne, hypnotique alors que son propriétaire attend. La fin est proche, toute proche. Le tunnel va bientôt se refermer sur eux.

.

.

_« J'imagine bien la fin. Une histoire sans paroles. Dans mon faible intérieur je l'ai déjà rêvée. Tu poserais ta main sur mon cœur qui s'affole. Tu lirais mon bonheur sur mes lèvres enlarmées. » _La fille d'Octobre

.

* * *

* « Il répète** ces mots, ses mots,** qui l'avaient rassuré. » : cette phrase est volontaire, elle marque une insistance sur les mots qui pour Nathan sont tout d'abord ceux de Raphaël.

** _Mon dieu. _Edith Piaf. Une chanson magnifique que je trouve triste (surtout depuis une forme (petit spectacle) danse/théâtre qui l'utilisait) mais elle est surtout magnifique et collait bien au moment.

* * *

Un chapitre de plus de terminé, la fin se rapproche très vite. Ce chapitre est arrivé plus tard que voulu mais il est assez long. Prochain chapitre j'essairais de le mettre avant le 22 avril, avant que je parte à Londres.

Un petit extrait :

**Chapitre 11 : Anima Exhalare**

"Lentement, il ralentit le mouvement de sa main, la lame arrête de tournoyer. Il pose le couteau sur la petite table près de la photo de Lily. Il se relève enfin et sort sans un regard pour cet insignifiant abris poussiéreux. L'heure est enfin venue, il ne l'attendait pas vraiment mais il savait qu'elle viendrait. Après, il pourra enfin se concentrer sur une tâche bien plus importante que cet enfant, sa _chère petite traînée_."

Merci de lire et au prochain chapitre !


	12. Anima Exhalare

**Rating :** **M** pour violence

**Genre :** Drame (malheurs qui arrivent faute de l'homme, rien de prédestiné, pas d'instance supérieur qui décide); horreur (violences, fic "noire", meurtres) mystère (il en faut toujours) presque Death-fic...

**Disclaimer : **Tout appartient à J.K.R sauf l'idée de cette fic._ Anima Exhalare _appartient au groupe Eths_, _

**Note 1 : **Bonjour et désolé pour ce petit retard, pas pu poster avant d'aller à Londres (je veux y retourner !) Vous me détesterez peut-être à la fin de ce chapitre... Sinon le premier passage ne devait pas être là mais il amène 3 personnes importantes pour la fin. Sinon je n'aime pas trop le rendu du chapitre... Un truc me gêne, à voir si ça se sent à la lecture... Chapitre centré Harry surtout mais différents points de vue.

**Note 2 : _"blabla italique gras" =_ **paroles de chansons

_$ italique $ = _souvenirs/ retour en arrière

_" italique " = écrits/ titres de livre/..._

**Note 3 : **Pour sentir bien l'ambiance de la fin de chapitre il est possible d'écouter une musique de relaxation "pluie et orage" / Sinon du Eths, Damien Rice, les musiques de la Reine des Damnée, etc... pour le chapitre.

Merci encore pour les review, les mises en alerte, favoris !

___Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 11 : Anima Exhalare

_**« J'aurai du ressentir les détresses dans ta chute, ce déniement, ton refus de la vie qui nous lia par dépit.**_

_**Je comprends, ressens, l'addiction qui te boit vers le fond,**_

_**Elle court en moi, m'attire vers toi. »**_

_**.**_

**Anima Exhalare – Eths **

- Excusez moi Monsieur ?

La jeune femme montre son enfant à l'homme imposant accoudé à la barrière. Ce dernier regarde son épouse donnant une glace à leur fils. Il lui marmonne deux trois phrases avant de se détourner en ignorant la femme et son enfant. Les personnes autour font semblant de n'avoir rien remarqué, elles s'intéressent au spectacle.

.

_**« Sans la voix le dialogue est plus audible. »**_

.

Lentement, il ralentit le mouvement de sa main, la lame arrête de tournoyer. Il pose le couteau sur la petite table près de la photo de Lily. Il se relève enfin et sort sans un regard pour cet insignifiant abris poussiéreux. L'heure est enfin venue, il ne l'attendait pas vraiment mais il savait qu'elle viendrait. Tant d'années ont passé, il a attendu.

L'heure est venu.

Après, il pourra enfin se concentrer sur une tâche bien plus importante que cet enfant, sa _chère petite traînée_. Il sait où ils vont se retrouver. Nul autre endroit ne pourrait autant leur convenir. Ce lieu explique tout et dans le même temps ne veux plus rien dire. Il n'est plus que le vestige d'un temps depuis longtemps perdu, brisé.

Il marche tranquillement, il a encore un peu de temps, un peu de temps avant la fin de l'après midi. Un peu de temps avant que l'orage n'éclate.

.

_**« Et seul reste ta main, ses écrits qui finalement remplaceront tes cris. »**_

.

Harry gravit lentement les marches menant à l'appartement de Nathan. Il a fait son choix, de ça il est certain. Le reste il ne sait pas vraiment. Il est près à le revoir _lui _mais est-il sûr de vraiment vouloir tous les quitter ?

Il ne sait plus, il y a peu il était certain de tout, il n'avait plus peur, avançait vite. Mais là, chaque marche le rapproche de la fin, de sa fin, celle de son histoire. Et, il ne sait plus s'il le veut vraiment, s'il est possible que tout s'arrête vraiment, que ce soit enfin fini.

Ce n'était pas lui ces dernières années, un masque. Oui, il portait un masque et il est temps qu'il l'abandonne. Il est temps de recommencer, recommencer à vivre, ou non...

Il est devant la porte.

Harry hésite à frapper mais, avant de pouvoir faire marche arrière, la porte s'ouvre. Il se trouve face à _la _personne qu'il ne pensait jamais voir ici. Blaise... que fait-il là ?

Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas fuis tout ce qui le rattache à lui ?

Pourquoi s'est-il souvenu ?

Maintenant et pas avant, pourquoi ?

Harry entre lentement dans la pièce. Elle n'a pas tellement changée depuis sa dernière visite. Tout est toujours aussi clair, lumineux. Les quelques meubles sont à leur place, la table, les trois chaises, le petit meuble... rien ne semble avoir bougé. Il pourrait se croire, avant... avant que tout ce « cirque » ne refasse surface. C'est vrai, sa vie pourrait ressembler à une mauvaise histoire ou un numéro pour amuser des enfants tellement elle est risible.

L'ambiance de la pièce est pesante, pas un souffle plus fort qu'un autre. Harry finit par s'intéresser, aux personnes présentes. La valeur sûre de la pièce tout d'abord.

Harry essaie de cacher son étonnement alors qu'il voit enfin Nathan dans le coin de la pièce près de la plus petite fenêtre. Il semble plus vivant, plus... heureux. Pourtant dans ses yeux Harry ne perçoit toujours aucun sentiment réel. Tout ce qu'il montre, réussit à faire croire, est un savant mensonge qu'il répète à l'infini. Mais ses yeux ne réussissent pas à mentir réellement, ils appellent à l'aide. Un appel muet auquel il ne peut plus répondre. Il n'a jamais su y répondre complètement.

Il passe ensuite à Blaise mais ce dernier l'ignore. Il n'est pas intéressant, n'a rien à lui apprendre.

Harry hésite alors à continuer son ''exploration''. Il sait qu'elle est là, assise près de la fenêtre.

Il se retourne, enfin, voit sa sœur pour la première fois depuis des mois. Il aimerait pouvoir s'avancer, faire comme si rien ne s'était passé mais...

Il n'y arrive pas.

Il a devant lui la preuve du mal qu'il fait aux personnes qu'il aime. Il ne réussit pas à approcher Carole qui, elle, le regarde. Elle attend juste un geste, une réaction de sa part, il le sait. Mais, il ne réussit pas, ne réussit plus.

Il reste bloqué sur les traits fatigués de sa sœur et sur le désespoir qui transparaît dans sa posture.

Et, il le voit, il sait que c'est le _sien_.

Et là, Harry se demande si cet enfant lui ressemblera à lui. Est-ce qu'ils seront pareils ?

Et, il se met à l'espérer malgré son dégoût envers ses propres pensées.

Et, il sait qu'il ne le saura jamais car il sera parti avant, avant même la naissance de cet enfant, son enfant, celui de Tom...

Il ne sait pas comment réagir.

Harry reste là, au milieu de cette pièce qui lui semble tellement hostile. Chaque ombre pourrait l'attaquer, l'emmener dans son monde de ténèbres. Tellement loin qu'il n'en reviendrait jamais. Il n'a pas peur des Ténèbres mais des ombres qui s'y cachent.

Enfin, il réussit à bouger. Il esquisse un pâle sourire, sourire d'excuse. Peut-être aussi de renoncement.

Nathan s'approche finalement et lui propose de s'asseoir, se reposer.

- Je vais très bien, merci ! réplique-t-il immédiatement avec un semblant de reproche.

Reproche contre qui ? Nathan... Carole... Tom... ou bien juste contre lui même incapable de s'arrêter de penser. Toute cette scène est une mauvaise comédie, et ses acteurs ne connaissent toujours pas leur rôle dans ce spectacle. Ils sont tous là, attendant de connaître la suite. Mais le scénario ne vient pas et, au final, ils doivent improviser. Improviser car les spectateurs ne doivent pas s'impatienter. Le spectacle doit avoir lieu coûte que coûte. Car ils ne peuvent rembourser personnes. Tout doit continuer maintenant que les projecteurs illuminent la pauvre scène de ce « spectacle ».

Il ne sait plus quoi faire mais cela ne date pas d'aujourd'hui. Depuis qu'il a commencé à fuir, il s'est perdu. Il s'en rend enfin compte. Il n'est pas plus fort qu'un autre, bien au contraire. Il se sent faible, tout à coup. La journée doit pourtant se finir. Il doit la finir. Un _bon _spectacle à une fin digne de lui.

Il finit par s'asseoir, face à la fenêtre, près de Carole. Harry ne fait plus un bruit, respire à peine.

Quelques minutes passent. Minutes d'attente.

- Ma faute... finit-il par murmurer.

Il semble avoir oublié leur présence et murmure toujours, tout est de sa faute.

- Pourquoi ? interroge finalement, la voix lasse, Nathan.

Harry ne l'écoute pas, ne l'entend pas. Il continue à se parler, perdu dans son monde. Celui où toutes les fautes viennent de lui.

- Ma faute. Tout est entièrement de ma faute. La mienne... juste ma faute...

Il répète plus fort encore, comme pour se convaincre. Soudain, il se relève, se dirige vers la porte tout en déclarant :

- Si je me rend, tout finira, tout finira, tout finira !

Blaise, jusque là resté silencieux et près de la porte, intercepte le jeune homme répétant inlassablement que tout finira enfin. Il essaie de se défaire mollement de la prise forte de l'autre homme. Répète inlassablement, avec un sourire presque fou que tout va être enfin fini.

Il n'arrive pas à sa défaire de la poigne, commence à s'énerver, réussit à se défaire.

Blaise le rattrape une fois de plus, l'assoit de force sur une chaise. Il semble avoir oublié où il se trouve.

CLAC !

Le bruit de la gifle retentit fortement alors que le silence se fait dans l'appartement. Harry regarde, choqué, Blaise face à lui ne semblant avoir aucun remord.

Il se reprend enfin alors que Blaise commence à parler doucement :

- Tu m'as intrigué, Harry, la première fois que je t'ai vu en mission. Mais je n'y ai pas fait attention. Tu étais... banal pour moi. Ce qui est faux, je ne voulais rien voir, c'est tout. Pourtant tout est si évidant maintenant. Il reprend après une pause, tout est si évident. Personne ne connait ton vrai passé. Tu te caches tout le temps, sous un masque, derrière une attitude fausse. Tout est bon pour toi. Même ton comportement étrange aurait dû me donner un indice mais, non ! Je ne voulais rien voir et voilà où nous en sommes. Dans cette pièce, peut-être attendons nous des explications mais nous savons tous que c'est faux. Tout est clair, rien ne mérite d'explication et encore moins un mensonge de plus.

- Et alors ? En quoi cela me concerne-t-il ?

Ce n'est pas Blaise qui répond comme il s'y attend.

Il voit sa sœur se lever doucement. Elle pose enfin son regard sur lui, enfin il a l'impression qu'elle le voit. C'est d'une voix claire qu'elle commence à dire :

- Arrête de nous mentir, arrête de te mentir Harry ! Je me souviens de ton arrivée, tu te caches. Les mensonges t'entourent comme un doux manteau que tu ne veux plus quitter. J'ai l'impression que tu ne sais plus qui tu es vraiment sous ce masque. Harry... sa voix commence à faiblir alors qu'elle se met à trembler. Harry... j'ai peur de te perdre... tu peux le comprendre, non ? Tu peux comprendre ce sentiment ? Je ne veux pas te perdre... pas comme... comme Sol'.

Le jeune homme semble vouloir réfléchir un moment. Carole se met à espérer mais, alors qu'il recommence à parler, la douleur dans sa voix lui fait redouter les mots qui vont suivre.

- Tu as peut-être raison. Toi aussi Blaise mais, ne vous réjouissez pas. Je n'ai pas le choix... Non ! Ne dis rien. Plus personne ne doit souffrir. Tu sais, Carole... j'en ai assez. Assez de toute cette souffrance, ces mensonges. Je ne peux plus me battre, encore moins fuir. Je suis revenu, je savais dès le départ pour quoi je venais... que je ne retournerais sûrement pas en France.

Il ne leur dit pourtant que la moitié de la vérité. Il ne parle pas de son besoin de revoir Tom. Ce besoin il le ressent depuis un long moment mais il réussissait à l'ignorer. Cette impression de manque le tue un peu plus chaque année passant. Alors qu'il voit Nathan sortir de la pièce, il reconnaît ce même manque sur son visage crispé. Lui aussi ne semble plus pouvoir se battre.

Leurs regards se croisent. Nathan sait qu'il ne le dupe pas, il ne l'a jamais fait ni même essayé. Il ne peut plus tenir. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'_il _le revoit _lui _? Pourquoi maintenant, au hasard d'une rue ?

- Il y a d'autres moyens, d'autres moyens que fuir !

Harry se retourne brusquement, relève les yeux vers Blaise alors que la porte de la chambre se ferme doucement sur Nathan.

- Tu me traites de lâche, Blaise ?

- Non, bien sûr que non. Il y a juste d'autres moyens.

- Quels moyens ? réplique-t-il froidement.

Un silence lourd s'installe entre les deux.

- Tu sais, Blaise, commence Harry lui lançant un regard désabusé, Théo, s'il est mort... c'est ma faute. Celui que tu aimais est mort... à cause de moi.

Harry laisse le silence reprendre possession de la pièce. Il se lève doucement, passe devant sa sœur, ne s'arrête pas. Il a l'impression qu'il doit payer pour le mal qu'il leur a fait, le fait d'exister, de connaître Tom. Mais surtout payer car, il veut le revoir, ne pense plus qu'à cela depuis qu'il a entendu ce mot. Ce mot directement adressé à lui, à personne d'autre.

Carole le voit passer, déterminé.

Il ne la voit plus.

Doucement elle se laisse glisser jusqu'au sol. Elle lui murmure, même s'il n'est déjà plus là, elle se murmure...

- Si tu disparais... je n'ai plus rien Harry... plus personne pour me soutenir, m'attacher à ce monde...

Blaise ne l'entend pas. Il reste bloqué sur la dernière phrase d'Harry.

_$ Théo, s'il est mort... c'est ma faute. $_

Il ne comprend pas pourquoi il a dit ça. Ne comprend pas le lien. Et la phrase tourne en boucle.

Encore et encore et encore et encore...

_$ Théo, s'il est mort... c'est ma faute... ma faute... ma faute...$_

.

_**« Sans faiblir l'animadversion alimentait ce désir furieux de contempler enfin un spectacle commun. »**_

_**.**_

Une fois de plus elle tient cette photo devant ses yeux et s'empêche de pleurer. Il ne voudrait pas qu'elle souffre autant juste parce qu'il est parti. Sur cette photo tout semble tellement paisible, il la tient contre lui. Elle se souvient de sa force sous son aspect « féminin ». Ce n'est pas sa beauté qui l'avait en premier lieu séduite mais sa gentillesse. Il était au cœur du réseau et, toujours, il refusait de se battre. Il se mettait en conflit avec son oncle juste pour une petite mission qu'il jugeait trop offensive. Ce pacifisme était ce qu'elle souhaitait le plus et au début elle ne s'était rapproché que pour ça. Et elle s'était noyée dans son reflet, son Narcisse.

Elle caresse doucement la photo tandis que, une fois de plus, le répondeur résonne :

_- De Loua-Ange. Pas disponible. _

Cinquième fois qu'elle l'appelle. Il ne répond pas, toujours cette messagerie.

Tout ça est inutile.

Elle s'inquiète, ne le montre jamais mais, au final, ça ne sert à rien. Personne n'est là pour la voir craquer, elle peut se laisser aller maintenant.

- _Bip... bip... bip... De Loua-Ange. Pas disponible._

Elle lâche son téléphone, il tombe sur le sol. Elle attrape le cadre, regarde le visage souriant de son fiancé. Elle n'en peut plus. Elle ne peut plus voir son visage, son air insouciant.

De rage elle lance le cadre qui percute violemment le parquet de son salon. _Il _est toujours là, son sourire semble la défier.

Elle ne supporte plus.

Elle observe les débris de verre tomber, percuter le sol.

Elle ne veut plus le voir. Il ne doit plus rien avoir qui le lui rappelle !

Elle se relève, brutalement, voit le magnifique vase en porcelaine. Pour leur sixième mois de relation. Elle l'attrape et le lance contre le mur. Il explose dans un bruit lui semblant étouffé. Elle ne fait pas attention.

Un autre vase. Un bruit. Des morceaux de verre supplémentaire.

Comme folle, Hermione s'approche de la bibliothèque.

_« Le chien des Baskerville »_.

Elle l'ouvre. Arrache les page une à une. Les fait voler.

Un autre livre. _« Le petit prince »._ Le même sort.

Et encore un autre puis un autre...

Elle est entourée de feuilles volant pour finir par s'écraser. Elle aussi s'effondre. Un rire hystérique qu'elle ne réussit pas à contenir s'échappe de plus en plus fort d'entre ses lèvres.

Elle crie, hurle son désespoir dans cet appartement ravagé. Bientôt ses cris se transforment en sanglots.

Le temps ne passe plus, elle ne ressent rien. Pourtant elle devrait sentir une douleur avec ce sang s'écoulant sur le parquet. Elle se remet à rire. Elle devient folle elle le sent. Personne n'est là pour elle, personne. Elle est seule. Il n'y a plus personne.

.

Elle n'entend pas la porte de son appartement s'ouvrir, enfermée dans la douce folie de sa douleur. Un jeune homme entre et s'arrête saisi par la vision...

Elle, si forte, la voir ainsi lui fait mal. Mais on lui a apprit à cacher ses émotions. Il avance doucement et la serre contre lui. Elle ne réagit pas, serre des morceaux de verre et une photo dans sa main gauche.

Le sang coule toujours.

.

Hermione ne comprend pas. Elle avait froid et soudain elle sent cette présence l'enveloppant, la réconfortant. Elle ne veut pas se laisser aller mais cette main douce la force à desserrer sa prise. Elle lâche le verre et un gémissement alors que la douleur se fait enfin sentir. La douleur est trop réelle.

L'homme la soulève doucement. Elle se sent en sécurité. La première fois depuis ce jour là, depuis cette annonce.

Un long moment passe, elle n'a aucune réaction, se laisse soigner. Elle aperçoit enfin des cheveux longs, blonds. Narcisse pense-t-elle en premier lieu, elle le murmure. Mais c'est impossible, il est mort.

Trop perdue elle ne voit pas la lueur de douleur à l'entente du prénom.

- Chut, calme toi, Hermione...

Cette voix, elle la reconnaît.

- Draco... chuchote-t-elle cette fois, avant de s'endormir rassurée.

Elle n'est plus seule. Même si ce n'est qu'un instant, quelqu'un est venu pour elle.

.

Ce dernier a un sourire triste alors qu'il porte la jeune femme dans sa chambre. Il ne la croyait pas si affectée, il ne pensait pas tenir autant à elle et qu'il souffrirait tant en la voyant prostrée dans les débris de verre. Si fragile...

.

_**« Maintes fois j'ai écrit un scénario implacable. Chaque soirs l'habit du malheur s'ajustait, inavouable. »**_

.

Il se trouve enfin devant ce bâtiment. Il observe un moment la façade claire, richement décorée. Il sera là, ceci est leur « Tunnel d'Or »

Alors qu'il rentre tranquillement dans le grand hôtel il repense encore à Tom. Une des seuls histoire qu'il avait accepté de lui raconter.

_$ Il fait froid dehors. Harry se blottit un peu plus contre le torse chaud de Tom. Depuis une semaine il le harcèle pour une histoire et l'autre répond froidement qu'il n'est pas sa nourrice. Harry n'aime pas ce Tom là. Il est trop froid, dégage quelque chose de malsain. Mais là, tout va bien. Tom est avec lui, gentil et s'apprête à raconter son histoire. L'enfant s'emmitoufle un peu plus dans le grand manteau de l'adulte et, écoute. _

_- Il était une fois un jeune Prince, il errait dans la forêt sans but. Il errait si bien qu'il se perdit. Après des heures de marche le soleil commença à se coucher. Le chemin du retour était invisible. La nuit noire fut rapidement là en ce soir d'hiver mais le temps était tiède. Il vit une lueur et marcha vers elle. Devant lui se dressaient deux splendides tunnels, tout deux magnifiquement décorés. Le premier était composé de fer, mais le plus beau fer jamais découvert. Le second quand à lui était constitué du plus fin or pouvant exister. Une pancarte se trouvait devant lui, elle disait exactement ceci : _

_« Ô toi qui t'es égaré en mon cœur choisis le bon tunnel et ta famille tu retrouveras ou à jamais tu périras »_

_Tom fait une petite pause, resserre son étreinte autour d'Harry. Il lui pose enfin la question :_

_- D'après toi quel tunnel a-t-il pris ?_

_- Le doré..._

_- Non. Le jeune Prince n'hésita pas. Il se dirigea sans réfléchir vers le tunnel de fer. Et pourquoi ? Car son père avant de devenir roi était pauvre. Il lui avait appris à ne rien prendre pour acquis, il choisit donc la pauvreté. Un gamin, pauvre arriva également devant les tunnels. Il ne lut pas la pancarte et s'engouffra dans le tunnel d'or. Son père lui avait toujours parlé de la richesse, elle était devenue une obsession. Les deux jeunes hommes durant les premières minutes crurent voir leurs maisons. Ils s'approchèrent et elle furent englouties par les flammes alors qu'ils sentaient la Mort les approcher pour la première fois et pour l'éternité. Sais-tu pourquoi leur choix était mauvais, pour les deux? $_

Tom n'avait jamais voulu lui dire la morale. Il devait la trouver lui même. Maintenant il comprenait cette histoire, même un peu trop. Il monte lentement l'escalier.

Septième étage, septième chambre.

Pourtant une fois devant la porte Harry fait demi-tour. Il entre dans les toilettes de service au fond du couloir. Il hésite un moment et finit par enlever ses lentilles. Il hésite encore à se regarder, il ne le fait plus depuis longtemps quand il ne porte plus cette « protection ».

Au bout de plusieurs minutes il croise enfin son reflet, ses yeux toujours aussi verts. Il se détourne rapidement, ne supporte pas son reflet.

Une fois de plus devant la chambre numéro sept.

Il n'est plus question d'hésiter. Il ouvre la porte tout en déclarant aussi sûr qu'il réussit à l'être :

- Je sais pourquoi ils avaient tout les deux torts, pourquoi leurs choix étaient mauvais. Les enfants ont suivit l'enseignement de leurs père sans se poser de question, sans... réfléchir. Ils ne pouvaient donc pas être dans le vrai. Il faux savoir suivre ses propres envies, faire ses choix. Ce choix peut-être mauvais, non accepté ou encore l'échec peut attendre derrière la décision. Cependant... les valeurs peuvent être les bonnes, n'est ce pas, Tom ?

Harry relève enfin les yeux et, le voit. Il est là, attendant patiemment. Il n'a pas vraiment changé, il est toujours aussi beau mais, plus dangereux encore. Il attend, assis sur la couverture argentée du lit de la suite. Il a toujours quelque chose d'envoûtant et Harry ne peut s'empêcher de faire un pas vers lui. Mais le sourire de Tom l'arrête.

Il est dangereux. C'est un prédateur. Il EST la proie.

Il se reprend. Il sait ce qu'il doit faire, il le doit, le veut.

Ils savent tout les deux l'issue, inexorable. Et il l'entend enfin, sa voix, veloutée, chaude, caressante. Il n'y a plus qu'elle et les mots qu'elle prononce.

- Je suis heureux de te revoir, Harry...

Il fait rouler le prénom sur sa langue, semble le savourer alors qu'il se relève et s'approche du jeune homme. Trop près, trop envahissant, dangereux.

Excitant.

Harry ne sait plus comment réagir. Il était sûr de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il bouge, lui parle.

- Pourquoi ?

Il hésite alors qu'il sent les doigt froids de l'autre tracer délicatement les contours de sa mâchoire. Il reprend plus fermement :

- Pourquoi tu es parti ? Pourquoi tu m'as abandonné ? Tom !

Tom resserre soudainement sa prise sur la mâchoire du jeune et reprend le mot « abandonné », une réelle menace dans la voix. Il attrape violemment le jeune homme qui ne réagit plus et le lance sur le lit. Harry se prend le montant en bois pourtant il ne dit rien, il attend. Il voit Tom se rapprocher de lui et, il est heureux.

Il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire.

Il est fou, c'est certain maintenant. Il aime sa folie alors se dit-il en se prenant un deuxième puis un troisième coup. Mais, aucun ne lui fait mal. Il se met alors à parler.

- Tu sais Tom...

Un autre coup.

- Je me souviens, pas tout mais le principal de cette nuit. Tout avait pourtant commencé normalement. Il faisait beau mais le temps était lourd. Un temps d'orage. iI était parti nous laissant seul et...

Encore un.

- Tout a dérapé... Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus. Est ce que je veux vraiment savoir ? Je ne crois pas. Je...

Un plus violent le projette une fois de plus contre le matelas. Tom le bloque de son corps et ne bouge plus. Il semble attendre.

- Je t'ai attendu toi, c'est tout... Je suis risible je sais alors, finissons... finissons vite... s'il te plaît. Tu... tu seras enfin libre, libéré de moi. C'est ce que nous voulons...

C'est trop simple. Tom n'aime pas ça. Il voulait ou plutôt avait une raison de le haïr mais... il voit juste un enfant perdu. Non, ça ne doit pas se passer ainsi. Doucement, un peu trop peut-être, il essuie une des larmes du jeune homme qui essaie de cacher ses sanglots, sa peur.

Il est fort mais... il ne lui pardonnera pas. C'est trop tard.

.

_**« Le temps, son œuvre, ne laisse de ces sombres heures que des flashs intercalaires des cet enfer effrayant qui nous brisa tous. »**_

.

Il observe la femme un moment. Il ne la considère pas encore comme sa mère, les adultes ne méritent pas sa confiance. Ils ne méritent aucune sympathie, pas après ce qu'ils ont fait à sa sœur, à lui aussi. Il se lève et déclare avant de remonter voir sa sœur :

- Tu sais, Harry ne reviendra pas. Arrête de l'attendre.

Son ton est froid, sans émotions.

Elizabeth regarde l'enfant sans rien dire. Elle voudrait pouvoir le prendre contre elle, caresser doucement ses cheveux blonds et lui murmurer qu'Harry reviendra pour eux mais, elle ne peut pas faire ça. Alors elle pose l'unique question devant l'être, juste pour la tranquilliser. Penser qu'Emeric peut se tromper.

- Pourquoi ?

- Sa bague n'est plus là. Il ne reviendra pas, c'est tout...

.

_**« Ces rares instants profonds de communion, voilant l'inévitable destruction. »**_

_**.**_

Il ne réagit plus. Harry fixe l'homme au dessus de lui, qui le domine. Tom le domine mais ne le touche plus, pas encore.

Ils s'observent.

Juste deux fauves attendant le premier faux pas, pour bondir et déchiqueter l'adversaire. Ils s'observent en silence dans cette ambiance lourde. Harry le regarde dans les yeux il attend l'inévitable.

Il y a cette lueur dans son regard. Dangereuse lueur qui en cache une autre. Juste une étincelle mais il ne comprend pas. Ne comprend pas ce qu'elle est.

Un infime changement et Tom l'effleure, doucement mais sans aucune gentillesse. Ses mouvements sont tout sauf gentils. Harry ne réagit toujours pas, il veut résister encore un tout petit peu. La fin peu bien attendre un instant de plus.

Lentement Tom retrace son visage, il descend, effleure sa jugulaire. Il arrive rapidement à la limite de la chemise. Un à un les boutons sont défaits.

Harry ne bouge toujours pas, il ne veut pas penser, pas encore.

Le dernier bouton est défait et Tom s'arrête. Il observe le collier « plume » et la bague. Deux de ses cadeaux.

_$ Ils sont dans un petit jardin, Harry regarde étrangement l'homme face à lui. Encore un cadeau. Tom lui tend une bague qu'il finit par attraper. Elle est encore trop grande pour lui mais, il la trouve belle. Elle est simple, en argent surmontée de deux pierres entremêlées. Une rouge, une verte. L'enfant relève la tête et sourit alors que l'autre lui explique : _

_- Grâce à elle nous serons toujours ensembles, personne ne te séparera de moi. _

_Tom essaie de sourire en disant cela mais il ne cache pas son envie dans son regard. Il s'attache un peu plus, jours après jours, cet enfant. Il le détruira encore mieux ensuite. $ _

Tom se penche une nouvelle fois sur Harry, sa proie. Il ne peut plus attendre même s'il n'a toujours aucune réaction il lui en donnera. Même si ce sont des cris de douleurs sa proie ne sera pas inerte, pas tout de suite. Ce jeu, il ne fait que débuter et annonce leur grandiose final.

Brutalement il pose ses lèvres sur celle de sa _petite traînée_. Il ne dit rien, mais bientôt il hurlera.

.

_**« Briser les chaînes du passé, créer l'irréel. »**_

_**.**_

- Allô ?

- Carole ?

- Ah... c'est toi Henri... s'exclama la jeune femme avant de reprendre calmement, tu diras à Elizabeth que je ne pourrai pas rentrer pour les vacances. J'ai... beaucoup trop de travail. Je reviens donc pour Noël.

- Bien. Tu as vu Harry ? demande-t-il ensuite.

Carole hésite avant de lui répondre le plus naturellement possible que non mais il ne devrait pas tarder à revenir. Elle raccroche ensuite ne laissant pas à son _père_ le temps de rajouter un mot.

Henri raccroche, il sait que Carole ment.

- Henri ? C'était qui ?

- Carole, elle revient à Noël.

Elle ment mais il ne dit rien, et ment lui aussi. Il est trop tard de toute façon pour revenir en arrière. L'illusion du bonheur les préserve encore un tout petit peu.

Il est juste trop tard...

.

_**« Ces doux accords dissonants de mélancolie, stridents, exhumèrent mon cadavre de l'ennui. »**_

_**.**_

Les mains caressent brutalement cette peau qui lui a manqué, il s'en rend compte.

Il redécouvre cet enfant.

Il griffe, lacère, veut le faire réagir.

Pas un son ne s'échappe de la bouche de cet « enfant ».

Tom s'arrête et observe. La peau pâle. Les cheveux noirs, indisciplinés, formant une tâche sombre sur les draps verts. Verts comme ses yeux. Sans sentiments, il ne ressent rien. Il doit réagir. Le jeu ne peut avoir de sens sans réactions. Il y a trop de contrôle.

Tom se relève brusquement, s'éloigne du lit, ouvre la fenêtre.

L'orage a commencé. Le tonnerre, les coups annonçant le début du spectacle mais, il est en retard. Ce spectacle a débuté depuis bien longtemps. Le vent s'engouffre dans la chambre, la pluie redouble.

Harry se redresse lentement, il ne comprend plus rien.

_$ La nuit, la pluie, la douleur... $_

Tom se retourne. Ils s'affrontent à nouveau mais Harry sait qu'il va perdre. Il ne peut en être autrement, n'est ce pas ?

Tom s'approche à nouveau, brusquement l'attrape et le projette à nouveau sur le lit.

Il griffe, lacère, veut faire réagir. Après un moment, les doigts se font câlins. Toujours ils essayent de faire sortir un son à l'autre. N'importe lequel.

Douleur. Plaisir. Peur. N'importe lequel.

L'orage gronde.

_$ L'orage gronde. Il ne comprend plus. Il était là et soudain... soudain il l'attrape et le traîne dans cette cabane. Et lui, alors qu'il sent ses vêtements tomber un à un il ne pense qu'à une chose. L'orage gronde. $ _

La danse reprend mais cette fois, la bouche, traîtresse, laisse échapper un bref son. Plaisir ou douleur aucun ne saurait le dire. La danse doit continuer. Imperturbables, les pas doivent s'enchaîner.

_$ Les doigts s'accrochent à sa peau. Il les sent, détestables. Et l'orage gronde. Il se rapproche. Il ne veut plus rien ressentir. Il ne se débat même plus. Cela fait-il une heure ? Deux heures ? Des jours ou bien seulement un instant ? Il ne sait plus mais... le tonnerre est proche. $_

Pourquoi est-ce si long ? Pourquoi ces doigts, ces gestes ne lui rappellent-ils rien ?

Harry ne sait plus quoi penser alors qu'un second gémissement s'échappe d'entre ses lèvres. Il essaie de l'étouffer mais cela ne fonctionne pas.

Son prédateur est revenu, plus dangereux qu'avant il semblerait.

S'ils ont déjà été si proche, pourquoi cela ne lui rappelle-t-il rien ?

_$ La nuit, tout paraît si grand, imposant. Pourquoi lui fait-il ça ? Le jeune garçon n'en peut plus, il ne peut plus se retenir. Il n'y a personne pour l'entendre de toute façon alors, à quoi bon retenir ses cris ? Seule la nuit sera la témoin de sa honte. Pourquoi Tom lui fait-il cela ? $_

Les sensations sont différente mais... l'orage, lui, gronde toujours et laisse éclater sa fureur.

.

_**« Nu, face au monde, l'asphyxie paraît naturelle, artérielle. »**_

_**.**_

Ils sont seuls dans ce salon, l'unique où personne ne rentre, à part eux. Il pourrait paraître vide comparé aux autres mais, il les détend, leur rappelle qu'ils ne devraient pas être ensembles.

Dans la petite cheminée, les flammes s'élèvent paresseusement. Elles tremblent.

Sirius se lève et serre son amant contre lui. Il n'aime pas ses effusions de tendresse mais sait que lorsqu'un orage éclate il repense à _elle_. La seule femme. Pourtant Sirius ne réussit pas à être jaloux, ni à en rire. Il est sérieux et attend que l'orage passe.

Le temps passe, ils en profitent juste encore un peu. Pourtant un des deux finit par parler, pose la question qu'ils n'osent pas prononcer :

- Nos choix sont-ils vraiment les bons, Sev... Je veux dire... se battre est vraiment la solution à nos problèmes ?

.

_**« Te voilà maintenant parmi les nôtres. »**_

_**.**_

- Tu crois que c'est la solution ? Petit serpent, susurre-il à son oreille.

Harry ne répond pas, se mord les lèvres pour n'émettre aucun son, garder un peu de sa fierté. Si seulement il lui en restait un peu mais, elle est déjà partie au vent, lessivée par la pluie.

Les mots sont si doux.

_$ Il l'insulte. Le frappe. La voix est rauque, rauque de ce sale plaisir, désir. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne pense-t-il qu'à ces yeux noirs, ces yeux si gentils normalement ? _

_Il n'entend plus que la pluie qui s'abat tout autour de lui. _

_Il ne sent plus que cette déchirante douleur et son incompréhension._

_Comment en est-il arrivé là ? En sont-il venus à ça? _

_- Tu n'est qu'une petite pute ? Tu le sais n'est ce pas, Harry ? $_

- Tu es à moi, murmure-t-il. Tu le sais, mon Ange ?

Pourquoi la voix est-elle différente ? Pourquoi l'appelle-t-il son Ange alors qu'il n'était que sa pute la dernière fois ?

_$ Une silhouette sombre, imposante... $_

Il se penche vers lui. La fin inexorable arrive-t-elle enfin ?

_$ Tom est penché au dessus de lui. Il le touche encore. Quelle est cette lueur dans son regard ? Pourquoi lui tend-il ses habits ? Une nouvelle humiliation ? $_

La fin est enfin venu le prendre.

_$ Il le gifle, se recule brusquement. Il ne doit plus l'approcher. _

_Cette ombre dans le coin pourquoi sourit-elle ? Pourquoi cet homme se détourne-t-il avec cet air de contentement sur le visage ? _

_Il a tout vu ? $_

Harry repousse brusquement Tom. Il ne sait pas comment. Il se réfugie au fond du lit. Il ne comprend plus rien. Tout se mélange dans sa tête.

Pourquoi voit-il deux silhouettes différentes alors qu'il n'y avait que Tom ? Ça n'était que Tom ce soir là alors...

.

.

La Fille D'Octobre _« Et le verbe dans ma tête libéré à tout vent, Sifflerait d'amertume aux frontières de ma peau, Mes amours muettes me crèveraient les tympans, Comme un loup hurlant sur mon tombeau. »_

_._

_**Le Crâne Corbeau**_

* * *

Commentaires ? Evitez de me tuez, la suite n'est pas écrite... donc si je suis plus là il n'y aura rien :)

Sinon est ce que connaître plus l'histoire autour de Severus et Sirius intéresserait quelqu'un ? Il y a la possibilité que j'écrive un OS sur eux (ou plutôt tenter), il y aurait aussi Narcisse et un peu Hermione...

Des hypothèses ? Réactions sur le fin ou l'ensemble du chapitre ? Des choses flous, incomprises ? Je réponds bien sûr et si il y a des fautes hésitez pas à me les faire remarquer.

J'essaierai de mettre le prochain entre début juin et mi-juin mais bon le bac approche et j'ai déjà planté mon oral blanc de français (bon l'écrit rattrape très très bien)

**Prochain Chapitre : Liquide éphémère.**

**"Bonjour, nous sommes le mardi 13 septembre et le Ministère vous souhaite une radieuse journée"**

**[...]**

** - Elle ne reviendra pas.**

**[...]**

** Elle ne réussit plus à y croire pourtant elle a essayé, lutté, s'est accrochée à cette idée.**

**[...]**

** - Je veux croire à nouveau en quelque chose"**

.

Voila un petit aperçu du prochain chapitre qui est le dernier, puis vient l'épilogue !

Tsuh...


	13. Liquide éphémère

**Rating :** **M** pour violence

**Genre :** Drame (malheurs qui arrivent faute de l'homme, rien de prédestiné, pas d'instance supérieur qui décide); horreur (violences, fic "noire", meurtres) mystère (il en faut toujours) presque Death-fic...

**Disclaimer : **Tout appartient à J.K.R sauf l'idée de cette fic._ Liquide éphémère _appartient au groupe Eths_ et Tout doit bruler_ à La fille d'Octobre

**Notes :** Bonjour ! et voilà un petit chapitre avec beaucoup de points de vue. Je suis pas forcement satisfaite mais bon... Ne me tuez pas s'il vous plait ! Je mets ce chapitre juste avant de commencer la session "révision intensive". Il reste peut-être des fautes mais je le mets tout de suite (ou il fallait attendre le 19...) Je crois avoir tout dit... Ah non !

**/!\ Dans ce chapitre encore une allusion à la religion, merci de ne pas le prendre mal il n'y a aucune opinion transmise dans ce minuscule passage ! /!\**

**Note 2 : _"blabla italique gras" =_ **paroles de chansons

_$ italique $ = _souvenirs/ retour en arrière

_" italique " = écrits/ titres de livre/..._

* * *

Chapitre 12 : Liquide Éphémère

_**« Où vont-elles ? Toutes ces âmes.**_

_**Ombres et air de retraite.**_

_**Souffleur d'éther, vapeur sur mer. »**_

_**.**_

**Liquide éphémère – Eths **

-_ « Bonjour, nous sommes le mardi 13 septembre et le Ministère vous souhaite une radieuse journée! »_

_**.**_

_**« Douleur d'essence, éteins celle qui danse »**_

_**.**_

Ils descendent lentement les marches, aperçoivent la cuisine. La maison est tellement silencieuse depuis quelques mois. Et, le seul vrai bruit est toujours celui du désespoir. Avant, il était déjà présent, ils vivaient avec et, Elizabeth les a trouvé.

Emeric ralentit, sa sœur s'approche un peu plus.

Elle essaie de le rassurer.

Il ne veut pas se rappeler, c'est fini. Ils ne sont plus dans ce grand bâtiment blanc, enfermés. Il n'y a plus toutes ces expériences, ces produits qu'on leur injectait.

- Emeric... c'est fini.

Il le sait mais il ne peut que repenser à ce qu'ils ont perdu. Plus jamais il ne verra son pays, sa famille. Sa famille... Soline, seule elle lui reste. Il ne se rappelle même plus des autres. Si seulement ils existaient.

Ils finissent de descendre les marches. Elle pleure encore.

Elizabeth.

Elle qui a essayé de tous les sauver, elle les perd les uns après les autres. Elle qui voudrait être leur mère. Ils savent pourtant, lorsqu'elle relève la tête vers eux en essuyant ses larmes, qu'ils ne la verront jamais comme leur mère. Les adultes ne peuvent avoir aucune confiance de leur part. Ils les ont pris pour des cobayes une fois, cela n'arrivera plus. Ils ne se laisseront plus faire.

Elizabeth essaie de leur sourire, de cacher cette détresse. Elle veut qu'ils restent encore insouciants, qu'ils puissent croire qu'ils reviendront tous, qu'ils peuvent lui faire confiance.

- Tu sais... commence doucement Soline

Et, en regardant dans ses yeux bleu-gris, comprend qu'il ne sert plus à rien d'espérer.

_- … _Carole ne reviendra pas. Nous ne la reverrons pas.

Emeric sert sa main, prend un peu de force pourtant ils semblent calmes. Trop calmes face à cette situation, ils ne paraissent pas touchés.

.

_**« Celle qui gèle le vent, ouvre et quitte le temps »**_

_**.**_

Pourquoi est-il ici ? Il l'a vu et pourtant n'a fait aucun geste pour venir vers lui. Il l'a laissé passer, juste ça. Et, ce simple mouvement l'a perturbé. Il ne sait plus quoi faire. Raphaël ne l'aurait jamais laissé partir ainsi. Il a donc réussi ? Il s'est enfin détourné de lui ? Il ne pourra plus le blesser ?

Cette constatation le laisse pourtant amer. Il ne blessera plus personne mais lui, qui le protégera de lui-même...

Ils ne reviendront plus, ils l'ont enfin oublié.

Cette constatation le laisse perdu.

Nathan se relève légèrement. Son regard erre sur les objets éparpillés. Il approche doucement d'un coupe-papier finement ouvragé. Il le saisit. La fraîcheur du métal le rassure, lui donne une force qu'il ne croyait plus avoir.

_$ - Crois-tu en la liberté ? $_

Bien sûr qu'il y croit mais, seulement dans la douleur. Il approche un peu plus la lame, il veut se sentir mieux. C'est tout. Il n'en avait plus besoin mais là... il n'y a que ça qui compte.

Carole entre doucement dans le salon, un yaourt à la fraise dans une main, un radis dans l'autre. Il range la lame alors qu'elle déclare doucement que cela ne la gêne pas. La vue du sang ne la dérange pas.

Nathan remet tout de même le coupe-papier à sa place tout en observant la jeune femme. Elle a changé depuis que son frère est venu. Elle semble plus calme, avoir trouvé une force nouvelle. Celle qui lui fait maintenant défaut. Toute cette scène est irréaliste.

Eux deux dans cette pièce un peu trop vide. Elle, enceinte et lui ramassant une lame se trouvant contre ses veines il y a quelques instants.

Carole se dirige lentement vers une chaise, et reprend la parole une fois installée. Elle ne parle pas vraiment pour lui. Il semble que c'est plus pour se rassurer, s'entendre prononcer sa décision.

- Je ne rentrerai pas... Je vais rester jusqu'à sa naissance et puis partir avec Harry ! On va partir loin, comme on l'a décidé il y a longtemps...

Nathan ne la détrompe pas. Il ne veut pas voir s'éteindre cet infime espoir qu'il voit dans son regard. Son frère est la seule chose qui lui importe vraiment. Pourtant Harry ne reviendra pas. Son choix était déjà fait, bien avant de revenir à Londres.

_$ - Je suis anglais, tu sais, Nathan..._

_Il observe Harry, avachi dans l'herbe, au soleil. Les premières chaleurs de l'été. Il ne dit rien car il sait reconnaître quand le jeune homme parle sans attendre de réponse._

_- Un jour j'y retournerai, je dois revoir... certaines personnes. On pourra me l'interdire mais je dois y aller. $_

Il lui avait demandé ce qu'il comptait faire mais sa réponse était restée floue. Cependant elle n'impliquait aucun retour. Il irait en Angleterre mais n'en reviendrait pas.

Il le savait dès le début.

.

_**« Je désire acheter le ciel. Sans que vos dieux me prennent. »**_

.

La rue est calme... Pourquoi n'est elle pas comme lui ? Agitée, perdue, cherchant sa route. Tout était parfait, la fin approchait et lui est venu. Le visage innocent, souriant, une grande nouvelle devant lui être immédiatement communiquée.

Foutaises !

Il le suivait tel le charognard attendant que sa proie tombe et se décompose pour qu'il puisse ensuite se l'approprier. Et cela sous le regard bienveillant du ciel et de l'astre solaire.

Belles paroles qui ne veulent plus rien dire.

_$ - Ron ? Oh je te croyais déjà parti..._

_- Parti ? Qu'est ce que tu fous là Diggory ? _

_Ron ne comprend pas pourquoi il se tient là, avec un sourire de contentement. L'autre lui tend une fine enveloppe blanche, son nom écrit en rouge sur le devant. _

_- Tu devrais la lire immédiatement mais... attention le sang n'est pas encore sec. $ _

Il tient toujours la lettre, serrée. Mais il n'a pas besoin de la lire pour se rappeler son contenu écrit en lettres rouges.

_« Monsieur Weasley, _

_Le Ministère à l'immense honneur de vous inviter à l'exécution des traîtres dont vous voyez la liste jointe. Nous en profiterons pour la visite de contrôle sur la loyauté de notre personnel. Toute réponse négative à cette présente invitation signifiera votre traîtrise._

_Le Ministère. »_

Exécution pour haute trahison ! Il devrait y être habitué mais... les accusés sont sa famille. Et sous cette invitation il y a la promesse de la mort.

Trahison ou loyauté. Dans tous les cas, c'est sa mort qu'ils veulent.

Ron arrive devant le Crâne Corbeau et y pénètre pour la dernière fois. Il se dirige vers le fond où Severus l'attend. Ce dernier lui tend des papiers. Tout ceux nécessaire pour partir en France et rejoindre sans problème le réseau de Saendro. Il les attrape et repart. Sans un mot. Ils sont devenus inutiles.

Il est libre mais ne la voyait pas ainsi. Seul. La force de lutter l'abandonnant.

.

Severus regarde le jeune roux partir. Il sent soudain deux bras l'enlaçant et, reconnaissant Sirius se laisse aller. Il ne laisse jamais voir ses faiblesses mais il n'en peut plus. Depuis le temps qu'ils se battent rien ne semble avoir changé.

À quoi sert-il de se battre encore ?

.  
_**« Mais mon cœur reste en hiver. »**_

_**.**_

_- « Les nouvelles du Ministère !_

_Les recherches sur le fonctionnement des sentiments avancent ! nous annonce Mr Cend, chercheur et psychanalyste du Ministère. _

_Pour continuer une découverte macabre dans la suite nuptiale d'un célèbre hôtel. Ce dernier a souhaité garder l'anonymat. Ce matin, dans la suite vert et argent, un employé à découvert un corps. La personne n'a prononcé qu'une phrase pour décrire sa découverte :_

« Un ange aux cheveux noirs »

_Nous n'avons pas encore de noms, ni les causes de la mort. Le seul signe distinctif est une cicatrice sur son front et un tatouage ressemblant étrangement au signe distinctif du groupe, maintenant disparu, des _Mangemorts_. _

_L'enquête vient de commencer mais un mot a été retrouvé. Il parlerait de la fin d'une vengeance et qu'il ne resterait que trois personnes. Trois personnes devant encore mourir. Il est finalement fait allusion à _la Bénédiction des Anges_. Ces mots sont flous mais dès que de nouvelles informations seront disponibles le Ministère vous les communiquera. »_

_._

_**« Oh j'ai oublié peut-être. Vos visages de poussières. »**_

_**.**_

Elle se réveille dans son lit. Comment est-elle arrivée ici ? Elle ne sait pas, ne sait plus. Doucement la jeune femme se lève. Ses mains sont couvertes de lacérations, peu profondes mais nombreuses.

Elle avance lentement, découvre son salon dévasté.

Qui ?

Hermione se revoit craquer, tout jeter, fracasser, anéantir. Et le vide... Ce vide, toujours présent. Et elle se rappelle la présence près d'elle. Draco... il est venu pour elle. Et la jeune femme ne comprend plus.

Elle marche à travers les débris jonchant son sol et arrive près d'une photo. Elle se laisse glisser contre le mur et attrape la photographie. Elle observe une dernière fois le visage souriant de Narcisse, son Narcisse. Puis, elle saisit le briquet à coté d'elle. Elle observe les flammes commençant à lécher lentement le papier. Elles hésitent un instant et finissent par dévorer l'image souriante.

L'image de son bonheur passé.

Hermione se relève, observe cet appartement vide, toujours trop vide. Et des larmes coulent silencieusement mais elle ne doit plus craquer.

Elle sait que Draco est resté près d'elle cette nuit, elle n'a pas eu froid. Pour la première fois depuis le début de cette comédie elle a osé perdre son calme. Elle ne doit plus le faire.

La jeune femme ramasse le peu d'affaires encore utiles. Un livre, des crayons, de la nourriture. Le strict nécessaire. Elle sort ainsi de son domicile mais s'arrête quelques mètres après. Hermione fait demi-tour, observe une fois de plus le carnage.

Il y a trop de preuves ici. Elle reprend le briquet, fait un tas de combustible, et enflamme ce dernier. Un moment elle observe les derniers vestiges de son bonheur brûler. Et elle repense à une chanson qu'Harry lui avait apprise.

_**« Je te jure qu'à la nuit tombée, forêt en feu fleur de foudre, de notre amour à la fumée, il n'y aura qu'une traînée de poudre »***_

Hermione ressort, laisse derrière elle les flammes grandissantes. Elle doit continuer à être forte et se battre. Se battre non pour elle, elle n'y croit plus, mais pour les plus jeunes. Pour ceux qui croient encore en leurs idées, la liberté ou même... le bonheur.

Elle laisse derrière elle les flammes grandissantes avec une volonté nouvelle, plus inflexible.

Elle ne réussit plus à croire. Pourtant elle a essayé, elle s'est accrochée, a lutté. Il n'ont rien voulu entendre.

Ils lui ont tout pris.

.

_**« Où vont-ils ? Ces enfants violemment grands. Ces noyaux ardents. »**_

_**.**_

- Emeric ? Tu crois qu'il y a une vie après la mort ? Un Dieu ?

Il regarde un moment sa sœur blottie contre lui, sur leur lit. Elizabeth ne voulait pas qu'ils dorment ensembles mais eux, ils en avaient besoin. Ils l'ont toujours ce besoin d'être toujours proche de l'autre, de son reflet. Il lui sourit légèrement avant de répondre. Ce n'est pas un sourire heureux, juste rassurant.

- Je ne crois en aucun Dieu. Quel être accepterait ce qui se passe maintenant ? Quel être laisserait ces centres se construire ? Ses expériences être menées ? Des vies être détruites ? Non ! Je ne veux pas croire en son immonde existence ! Pourquoi laisserait-il faire s'il existait vraiment !

Emeric se calme un peu sous l'apaisante caresse de sa sœur dans son dos. Il ajoute doucement :

- Je ne crois plus en rien, Soline...

- C'est faux, tu le sais. On a toujours quelque chose auquel on tient, qu'on veut voir se réaliser. Moi, je veux croire au futur. Un futur avec toi, sans craindre de se faire à nouveau enfermer.

Il semble réfléchir à ses paroles tout en observant le vieil attrape-rêve suspendu au plafond. Le dernier cadeau de la nourrice qui les a vendu au centre. Il ne sait plus pourquoi ils l'ont gardé. Cela n'a pas vraiment d'importance.

Il se retourne à nouveau vers sa jumelle. Observe un moment ses traits fins puis, passe une main dans ses cheveux. Ils se ressemblent et pourtant son différents. Certains ne font aucune différence entre eux. Elle est la plus forte, celle qui l'a toujours protégé. Il la sert plus fort contre lui avant de murmurer :

- Peut-être la liberté... Je veux y croire mais, ça à l'air tellement douloureux d'être libre...

.

_**« Souffrent-ils de flâner à jamais ? Dans les déserts soulagés. »**_

_**.  
**_Il fait nuit. Ils croyaient vraiment être sauvés en se cachant dans ce misérable coin perdu au milieu des eaux ? Ils croyaient qu'il ne les retrouverait pas ces misérable humains ? L'homme s'approche lentement de la petite cabane qui manque de s'écrouler à chaque petite rafale de vent.

Des cris et des rires résonnent fortement dans le silence de l'île, seulement troublé par la tempête. Des bruits de couverts qui se heurtent, des plats que l'on pose violemment sur une table.

Il s'approche encore.

Par la fenêtre il voit enfin les trois personnes. Toutes en train de se goinfrer, inconscientes du danger se trouvant juste à leur fenêtre. Elles avalent le plus de nourriture possible. Surtout les deux _hommes_ et ce, sous le regard bienveillant de la seule femme présente. Deux pourceaux et une girafe... étrange mélange

Il s'éloigne un peu mais à le temps d'entendre une phrase, prononcé par le premier porc.

- On aurait peut-être dû garder le gosse ! Il savait être utile.

Un peu de temps passe sous le regard amusé de Tom.

Les hurlements commencent enfin, et Tom se rappelle d'un poème.

Ils n'ont aucun instinct de survie... Les hurlements augmentent encore mais personne n'est là pour les entendre. C'est _lui _qui l'a écrit.

Personne n'est là pour voir les flammes commençant à lécher sensuellement les fines planches de la cabane.

_« Les Anges noires hurlent leurs merveilles »_

Ils essaient de sortir en enfonçant la porte mais, elle ne bouge pas. La femme se tourne alors vers la fenêtre, cernée par les flammes ! Impossible de fuir par ici.

_« Et festoient sournoisement de tes vermeilles »_

Les trois se regardent, sans comprendre. Se rapprochent du centre alors que les flammes grandissent encore et encore.

_« Possessions ! Cris-tu encore petite lâche ? »_

Tom observe la cabane brûler et commence à sourire lorsqu'il n'entend plus aucun bruit. Les hurlements ont cessé et la tempête éclate. Le vent se déchaîne et la pluie tombe, forte, implacable. Elle éteint le brasier et ne laisse que les cendres, de la boue. Les Anges Noires ont fini leur repas ?

Il s'éloigne, sans un regard en arrière, pas même pour le mot laissé gravé dans la pierre. Qui sait s'il sera retrouvé ? Personne ne vient jamais ici. Mais si c'est le cas... ils croiront que tout est fini alors que tout recommence.

_« Tu es vengé... je peux te rejoindre dans ce tunnel bâtis de nos êtres perdus... »_

Sa gentillesse est enfin morte, il ne reste que la cruauté. Et, le _Crâne Corbeau_ va revivre.

.

_**« Passagers de la terre au liquide éphémère. »**_

_**.**_

_$ - Peut-être la liberté... Je veux y croire mais, ça à l'air tellement douloureux d'être libre... $_

Soline se rapproche encore de son frère, se colle à lui. Ainsi serrés l'un contre l'autre, Soline caressant lentement les cheveux, la nuque puis le dos de son jumeau, leur relation pourrait paraître ambiguë. Ils savent qu'ils ont besoin l'un de l'autre car c'est le seul humain qui aura toujours leur confiance. Personne d'autre n'est plus important.

Soline se lève doucement, se détache d'Emeric qui la regarde, ne comprenant pas sa soudaine distance. Elle l'observe un moment, elle sait qu'ils le font souvent. Se regarder, sans rien dire mais c'est leur moyens d'être rassurés, de voir qu'ils sont toujours ensembles.

- Promets moi ! Promets moi qu'on restera toujours ensemble ! Promets moi qu'on se battra jusqu'au bout.

Il ne comprend pas ce brusque éclat et la voit revenir vers lui. Emeric la sert alors qu'elle s'assoit sur ses genoux, se blottit encore contre lui.

- Promets moi, Emeric... je veux croire à nouveau en quelque chose...

- Croire en quoi, 'Line ?

.

_**« Déguste-toi car ici tu ne vivras qu'une fois. »**_

_**.**_

Une découverte macabre ? Un ange aux cheveux noirs ?

Carole éteint précipitamment la télévision. Elle est seule. Nathan est parti depuis un moment et ne semble pas être prêt de revenir.

Elle se laisse tomber et par réflexe, protège son ventre.

Elle doit vivre, encore un peu. Pour cet enfant qu'elle ne voulait pas. Mais, Harry avait ce regard heureux quand il l'a vu enceinte. Le même regard qu'il avait pour chaque nouvelle lettre. Alors... elle doit vivre pour cet enfant qu'elle déteste mais qui rend son frère heureux. Tout pour qu'il soit heureux.

Elle vivra pour lui puis elle partira !

Carole se met soudainement à rire alors qu'elle attrape une paire de ciseau posé sur un meuble. Elle regarde la lame, rit plus encore. Il serait tellement plus simple d'en finir maintenant. Plus de souffrance mais...

Une vie contre une vie... Après tout si leur monde marche ainsi dorénavant, à quoi cela sert-il de lutter plus ?

.

_**« Je désire acheter le ciel. Sans que vos dieux me prennent. »**_

_**.**_

- Mais croire qu'on peut-être heureux Emeric !

Elle le lui chuchote comme un secret et continue à le serrer, la tête maintenant dans son cou.

- Heureux ? répète-t-il désabusé. Tu as vu ce monde 'Line ? Tu as vu leur monde, celui qu'ils nous ont construits ? Il n'y a plus la place pour le bonheur. Dès qu'une télé s'allume et que ce n'est pas pour une émission stupide, ils annoncent une autre horreur. Une catastrophe, un meurtre, un attentat, une épidémie, une nouvelle guerre !? Il n'y a que ça et ces journalistes souriant qui semblent nous dire, ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas chez nous mais à des milliers de kilomètres ! Il n'y a qu'horreurs dehors alors... Comment, 'Line ? Comment peut-on y croire ?

- On peut être heureux, redit une fois de plus Soline.

Emeric sourit tristement face à la naïveté apparente de sa sœur. Pourtant il sait qu'elle ne l'est plus.

- C'est quoi le bonheur alors ? Moi, je ne vois pas, je ne le vois plus... Ils nous ont enlevés de notre famille et emmenés dans un de leurs centres. Si jeune que je ne me rappelle pas le visage de nos parents, ni leurs voix, ni même leurs noms. Ils ont essayé de nous ôter tous nos sentiments, de les arracher avec leurs seringues, leurs produits et leurs tortures. Comment, alors, peut-on être heureux ? Explique moi, 'Line, je ne comprends plus.

La jeune fille observe les yeux si sincères de son frère. Elle se retourne, toujours assise sur lui et doucement l'embrasse. Ce geste ne veut rien dire à part sa signification de réconforts. Ils savent qu'ils ne pourront jamais accorder leur confiance jusqu'au point d'abandonner leur corps à une autre personne. Le seul qui pourrait est leur jumeau et ils savent que cela n'arrivera jamais.

Ils se blottissent toujours, signe de réconfort et de confiance. La chambre est calme, la maison vide. Soline chuchote lentement sa réponse. Elle veut qu'il la comprenne, qu'il ne peut pas arrêter de se battre.

- Je veux y croire. Je veux avoir quelque chose à laquelle me raccrocher. Chut ! Ne dis rien... je sais que je t'ai toi mais, nous ne pouvons pas continuer à nous éloigner de ce monde, celui où nous devons vivre. Encore un tout petit peu, je veux y croire. Même si c'est pour vivre dans l'illusion, le mensonge ! Je veux pouvoir y croire, en notre Liberté.

.

_**« Mais mon cœur reste en hiver. Oh j'ai oublié peut-être... »**_

* * *

*Tout doit brûler – La fille d'octobre

* * *

... une réaction ? Un commentaire ? J'essaierais de répondre aux reviews à partir de mon portable sinon... il faudra attendre un peu que je récupère internet :)

Donc il reste l'épilogue et OUI tout n'est pas dit ! Mais que s'est il passé dans cette chambre entre Harry et le gentil Tom qui redevient en quelque sorte le méchant Voldy (je deviens folle avec le bac qui approche...)

**Il y a donc une suite possible, j'ai déjà le scénario en gros mais quelqu'un la veut-il ? Si oui me le dire... et peut-être un mini résumé après l'épilogue** !

Voilà... ça fait bizarre de dire que c'est le dernier chapitre.

Epilogue... après le bac donc entre fin juin et mi juillet même s'il sera rapidement écrit.


End file.
